Simétrica Asimetría
by LADY ANETTE
Summary: -Me gusta Kid-kun - Si Chrona hubiera regresado a ver a Ragnarok sabría que el rostro de su hermano era todo un poema, despues de todo Kid es el novio de su mejor amiga, Maka. Y Chrona tiene como novio a Soul Eater, el galán de la academia shibusen.
1. Prólogo

**_Notas del capitulo:_**

_Hola! Como ven ya regrese con este fanfics de Chrona y Kid, amo esta pareja demasiado!_

_Yeah! Bueno, este fanfic tiene algo que me paso pero no llega al punto del fanfics mas bn solo me sucedio un día... en una hora... y como ven mi imaginacion volo por lo redondito ajjaja espero que les guste... normalmente siempre hago algo de mi vida... este caso una hora! jajajaj , espero que les guste_

**_Summary:_**_ -Me gusta Kid-kun - Si Chrona hubiera regresado a ver a Ragnarok sabría que el rostro de su hermano era todo un poema, despues de todo Kid es el novio de su mejor amiga; Maka, y Chrona tiene como novio a Soul Eater el galán de la academia shibusen._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Soul Eater no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, hace rato que Chrona estuviera con Death The Kid._

**_Aclaraciones:_**_ EL fanfic se genera en un universo alterno_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p>–Por qué nunca me dijiste acerca de esto – Pregunto mientras me miraba con sus ojos, perforándome con la mirada<p>

–Porque no me dejarías ayudarte – Me limité a responder mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas

–Te hiciste mi mejor amiga, me ayudaste con mi relación con Maka, te ayude con Soul, y ahora descubro que dese hace cuatro años atrás la chica de la cual nunca pensé que se enamoraría de mi, me quiere – no pude llorar más mientras decía eso – Además de que me lo dicen cuando yo estuve a una hora de proponerle matrimonio a Maka– me grito finalmente

–Kid, yo en serio – no tenía palabras para responder a ellos

–Entonces, ese beso que nos dimos, y dejamos en el olvido, si significo algo para ti –me pregunto mientras se paraba al frente mío, viendo como yo asentía – Por que Chrona, dime por qué ¡Maldita Sea! Por qué me ayudaste en todo este tiempo, si solo te hacía sufrir –

–Por que solo querría tu felicidad – le respondí en un susurro – Era lo único que querría, hacerte feliz –

El me agarró por los hombros bruscamente – No entiendes, que yo velaba por tu felicidad, procurando que nadie te dañe y pensé que cumplí todo esto ¡Ahora sé! Que la razón de tus lagrimas era yo – solo observe como él se recostaba en mi hombro escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello – Me gustas Chrona, pero yo sé y tu sabes muy bien como están las cosas, Yo amo a Maka y tú a mí, pero – levanto la cabeza de mi hombro – Pero no soy el único que el gusta otra persona, también aun quieres a Soul, entonces Chrona ambos estamos divididos – me limite a sonreír

–Lo sé, entonces este es el adiós – le dije, el abrió los ojos abruptamente – Tu sigue tu vida con Maka, y yo con Soul, pero nunca olvides Kid-kun, que lo nuestro es y seguirá siendo un tabú – me libre de sus brazos, y cogí mi bolso, rápidamente salí de esa habitación, baje a velocidad las escaleras, mientras oía como Kid-kun me llamaba, camine a la puerta, la abrí y cerré. Sin mirar atrás comencé a correr, nunca fue correcto lo que pasó, aunque tampoco es incorrecto huir de un tabú.

Después de tanto tiempo, sé muy bien las cosas como salieron, no me arrepiento de haber querido a Kid, solo me arrepiento de haber querido al novio de mi mejor amiga, ahora solo me queda observar como ellos suben al altar y casarse, mientras yo me quedo ahí viendo porque esa es la realidad, yo y siempre me quedare solo viendo como lo que amo se va.

**Hace cinco meses**

–_Chrona creó que me gustas – me susurró Death The Kid – Y quiero intentarlo contigo – _

_Lo único que pude decir fue un "Lo siento" y salir corriendo de la cabaña. No podía y no debía estar con él, ya que simplemente, ella no tenía derecho alguno de estar con él. Pero era una escusa barata, tenía miedo de que Death The Kid aun quiera a Maka._

_Ahora sé que ese fue el más grave error que cometió, porque ella fue la causante de que Kid y Maka regresara. Además de la idea de Matrimonio de ellos juntos, y la idea de que ella y Soul regresarán ¡Que brillante idea!_

**Hace seis meses**

_Esto que era, en un aula en plena luz del día, arrinconados en la pared, abrazándose fuertemente como si la vida dependiera de ello, y sus labios unidos de forma apasionada. Amándose en silencio. Estaban ahí su mejor amiga y su enamorado, besándose frente a sus ojos. Al poco rato comenzó las lágrimas pero alguien le tapo los ojos y le sujeto de la cintura, haciéndola caminar quitándome de este lugar que me hacía llorar. _

_Ahora me encuentro en el aula de laboratorio de Química, la puerta esta con seguro, y yo lloro en silencio, pero alguien me acompaña en mi llanto y al igual que yo derrama pocas lágrimas, Death The Kid y yo fuimos brutalmente traicionados._

**Hace tres años**

_Ahora las cosas cambiaban, era tan simple como eso. Ella cambió, se podía decir que todo era lo mismo, el mismo colegio, las mismas materias, los mismos profesores, los mismos ¿amigos? No eso era diferente, hace un año conoció a Death, el chico muerte enamorado de su mejor amiga, y desde ese día él junto con Maka y Patty más ella, salían al receso junto. No se dirigían muchas palabras, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que ella sabía muy bien como fingir, ya que aun le gustaba Death, pero sobre todo estaba que eso era un tabú. Además de que si ella se declarará, él la rechazaría, estaba más que claro, nadie quisiera estar con ella. _

_Aunque ella cambio un poco, ya no tartamudeaba tanto como antes, su timidez seguía presente, sin embargo ya no era tan solitaria, era como si por él, por Death The Kid, decidió cambiar, para hacerse notar. Aunque eso nunca funcionó._

– _¡Cuidado! – El grito de alguien me despertó de mis pensamientos, solo sentí un golpe en la cabeza y luego como yo caía al suelo. Muchos gritos, algunos de Maka otros de Patty y creo que oí algo que decía Kid, sin embargo no le di mucha importancia. Abrí mis ojos, al principio vi todo borroso, pero solo veía una cabellera blanca y unos ojos rojos, aunque poco a poco se pudieron aclarar mi vista y vi a un chico muy lindo – ¿Estas bien? –_

_Solo me limite a asentir, me ayudo a sentarme, entonces vi como estaba alrededor mío, preocupados por mí estaba Maka que estaba ahora abrazándome y Patty gritaba al peliblanco, mas no encontré a Kid. Baje la mirada, el ni se preocupó por mí_

–_Soul baka – Le oí decir a Patty, mire hacia ella, viendo como ella gurruñaba a el peliblanco_

–_Gomen – dijo en un suspiro, entonces el me miró y se acercó, – No es nada cool que golpeé a una mujer con un balón de soccer – Dijo mientras me sonreía mostrando sus dientes de tiburón – Soy Soul y tú debes ser Chrona, por lo que oí de tus amigas – Me limité a asentir – Que tal si yo te invito a comer un helado en modo de disculpas –_

_Nunca pensé que esa invitación iba a terminar en lo que ahora es, Soul Eater como mi enamorado._

**Hace 4 años**

_Toda mi vida parecía normal, era una buena estudiante, era una muchacha callada y tímida, por lo que no era de las que tenía muchos amigos, tampoco era de las que salía a fiestas o ese tipo de cosas, era una común, su objetivo en la secundaria era pasar desapercibida, y lo había logrado. Cursaba el primer año de secundaria, y solo tenía dos amigas, la primera y mejor amiga era una chica hermosa, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio oscuro, de figura delgada y conocida por ser una buena estudiante, también por su personalidad, su nombre era Maka Albarn, mi mejor amiga, ella cursaba en un curso diferente al mío, era un año superior a mí, sin embargo la conocía desde la niñez. Mi segunda amiga, era un chica infantil que le encantaba el color amarrillo, una pelirrubia de estatura pequeña, y buena figura, su nombre era Patricia Thompson, ella iba en el mismo curso que yo, tenía una hermana que iba en el paralelo de Maka, su nombre era Liz, aunque solo saludaban de vez en cuando, era una persona agradable. Ambas eran primas de un chico fanático de la simetría que por cierto jamás lo había visto, puesto que nunca salía del aula y se quedaba con Patty haciendo tareas, sabía que este salía con Maka, y que ya llevaban mas de dos meses juntos, una larga trayectoria, nunca lo conocí, no porque nadie querría presentármelo, era porque tenía miedo de que él piense mal de las amistades de sus primas y enamorada, después de todo su imagen no era de una mujer muy bonita que digamos. Pero todo sucede una vez, ¿verdad? llegó el día en que tuve que conocer al primo de su segundo amiga, y enamorado de su mejor amiga._

–_Chrona, vamos – me decía Maka mientras tironeaba de mi uniforme para que salga hasta el patio _

–_Y…Yo n…no sé li…lidiar con per…personas nuevas – tartamudeando hablaba, una característica mía. Sentí un empujo por detrás, solo supe que era de Patty, y tan pronto como fui empujada estaba afuera del aula. Y ahí fue que comenzó mi tormento._

_Al frente mío sosteniéndome en sus brazos para que no me cayera estaba un muchacho de ojos dorados, piel nívea, cabello negro con tres rayas pintadas a un costado, sus brazos que estaban sosteniéndome eran fuertes, y acogedores, su pecho se notaba a leguas de que estaba bien formado, además de que era alto. Realmente un chico muy guapo._

–_Chrona, él es Death The Kid, mi enamorado – Mencionó Maka, entonces algo dentro de mí se sintió vació, como si de repente se quebró algo dentro de mí. _

–_Hola, me puedes decir Kid – me respondió con una sonrisa, no pude evitar sonrojarme, me aparté de e´l, mi corazón latía fuertemente, mire sus ojos, realmente algo pasaba raro aquí con ningún chico me había sucedido esto, solo con él, entonces me di cuenta de tres cosas._

_1.- EL chico que estaba al frente mío me gustaba_

_2.- El chico era el enamorado de mi mejor amiga_

_3.- Ella no era lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por él_

**Conclusión**

Era tan simple las cosas, amaba a Kid locamente, pero uno, era el novio de su mejor amigos y futuro esposo, dos ella tenía enamorado y tres el enamorado suyo amaba a su mejor amiga. A la final, ella sobraba en ese tipo de cosas, por mas que sea doloroso era la realidad, en el amor existe simetría y era mas que seguro que una asimétrica como ella tenga una simetría con el amor que tenía esos dos por ella. Porque ella no era una **Simétrica Asimetría**.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales del Capitulo:<strong>

_Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, como ven el prologo se cuenta desde la actualidad hacia el pasado, era para hacerlo mas interesante jajajaj Listo no creo que haya dificultad alguna en los siguientes caps,... igualmente como ven va a ser un fanfic algo indesiso por lo que se esta debatiendo todo el tiempo el amor de la pareja, jajjaja espero que les haya gustado..._

_Un agradecimiento especial a Elsa Gabo que con sus fanfics me inspira y me hizo reescribir esta historia...! Arigato! _

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Advertencias

_**Notas del capitulo:**_

_Jajajjaja ya regrese con la conti, espero que les agrade… realmente me inspire…._

_Bueno se que es algo triste pero es xq no todo puede ser feliz jajajaj me gusta el drama asi que ya ven xq es tannn dramatiko todo ajjajaja_

_Grax a los que leen el fanfic a los que colokan reviews e incluso a los ke no colokan grax a todos! _

_**Summary:**__ -Me gusta Kid-kun - Si Chrona hubiera regresado a ver a Ragnarok sabría que el rostro de su hermano era todo un poema, despues de todo Kid es el novio de su mejor amiga; Maka, y Chrona tiene como novio a Soul Eater el galán de la academia shibusen._

_**Disclaimer: **__Soul Eater no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, hace rato que Chrona estuviera con Death The Kid._

_**Aclaraciones:**__ EL fanfic se genera en un universo alterno_

–_Flash Back–_

–Dialogo–

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias<strong>

* * *

><p>Hay cosas que no se puede contar, que por inspección se pueden resolver. La vida no es color rosa y yo era una de las personas que sabía y conocía este hecho, después de todo, mi historia no es muy feliz ni tan maldita, pero si algo que se sabe que el color rosa nunca hubo en ella, pues su vida se dedico a la oscuridad, sin luz con sentimientos guardados y desconocidos. Que sin prestarles atención fue creando odio y miedo, dos caras de una solo moneda, en ella. Si no era una persona común pero tampoco una extravagante. Su historia era algo oscura donde recalco no hubo color rosa.<p>

Su madre; Medusa, que gracias a algunas personas "X" supo el nombre de ella, le abandonó a al edad de cinco años, simplemente le entrego a un orfanato. Supo que tuvo un hermano que vivió con ella en el orfanato, pero se fue a un año de vivir ahí, la razón fue adopción, fueron separados. Tiene la mala suerte de no acordarse de él, aunque también la buena, no es que le gustara los tristes recuerdos, como el saber que tienes un hermano perdido. Ella había sido adoptada por una pareja de maestros, Stein y Marie, una pareja peculiar pero de buen corazón siempre y cuando sepa tratarlos. Sin embargo gracias a ellos tal vez ella este con vida, no estaría más agradecida que con nadie que ellos. A sus padres adoptivos.

Cuando tuvo edad para entrar a la escuela, lo hizo, aunque no se pudo adaptar por lo que los estudios de primaria lo recibieron en la casa. Vivíamos en un barrio cómodo, en la ciudad Death City, sin embargo nunca pudo socializar, uno de sus grandes problemas que siempre tenía, algo que de por sí agradecía y también odiaba. Pero ese no es el punto, un día común y corriente conoció a una chica rubia que tenía el cabello recogido en dos coletas, de ojos gatos y figura delgada. Una muchacha muy bonita tengo que recalcar. El simple hecho de haber saludado con ella, hizo que poco a poco formara una amistad con ella, mi primera y mejor amiga, su nombre correspondía a Maka Albarn.

Gracias a la amistad de Maka junto a sus padres adoptivos, tuvo una infancia feliz, demasiado feliz para su vida. Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para ingresar a la secundaria, se acobardo por miedo a integrase, aunque Maka estudiaba en la misma academia, así que entró gracias a que ella estaba ahí. La academia Shibusen, conocida como una de las mejores de la ciudad, a esa misma fue a estudiar ella la secundaria. Tuvo el presentimiento de que no iba a socializar o a integrarse, y así pasó. Maka se quedaba con ella todos los recesos, sin embargo ella le rogó que desistiera de esa idea, poco a poco fue convenciéndola, hasta que logró que le dejara en los recesos estar sola.

Maka estudiaba un año superior al de ella, por lo que le interesaba que su amiga disfrutara con sus amigos, aunque sabía que también eso deseaba ella para mí, pero, aunque millón de veces me trato de sacar del aula para que conozca a sus amigos y a la secundaria que asiste. Además de poder ayudar a integrarse. Nunca salió.

A un mes de estar completamente sola en el aula, conoció a una chica. Una pelirrubia de pequeña estatura, sin embargo de finas curvas y unos ojos azules que volvería loco a los hombres. Su nombre era Patricia Thompson. La conoció por coincidencia, a ella le castigaron así que se quedo en el aula. Ella hizo la conversa primero, así que al transcurrir el tiempo de la conversación, se iba abriendo con Patty. Más adelante se convirtió en la primera persona que hablaba de su curso.

Patty tenía una hermana llamada Elizabeth, pocas veces le había visto, sin embargo había saludado con ella y realmente era agradable. Patty igual comento acerca de su primo que estudia aquí, el hijo del director de la escuela. Su nombre era Death The Kid, conocido también por ser el fanático de la simetría, el chico me era familiar, mejor dicho su nombre era familiar ya que nunca le había visto. Claro luego de unos días hago acuerdo que Maka había conocido a un chico de su curso que era realmente guapo y caballero, pero que no han tenido una cita, aunque más después si tuvieron, y se convirtieron más adelante en enamorados.

Tal vez, nunca de los nunca debió haber salido de esa aula, por la simple razón que tu nunca sabes con quien te vas a topar, en este caso, deseó hasta ahora nunca haber conocido al chico muerte, al enamorado de mi mejor amiga, Death The Kid.

_Noté que él esperaba mi respuesta a su saludo, o vamos si quiera puedes hablar, vamos tienes que decir algo ¡Vamos! – Chrona Makenshi – el asintió sonriéndome, dejándome iluminar por la soltura de una sonrisa. Vamos, que es esto que siento, un golpeteo en mi pecho, llevo mi mano para sentirlo…_

_Pum Pum Pum Pum_

_¡Diablos! Mi corazón late demasiado rápido, algo no normal en mí, miro a mis acompañantes, hasta fijarme en Maka que sonríe de oreja a oreja – También tengo a alguien más que presentarte – me consulta Maka, insinuando algo de más aunque nunca llego a comprender esas insinuaciones – ¡Tsubaki! – grita mi amiga, ocasionando que al instante se oiga otra voz en respuesta_

–_Ya voy – regresó a mirar por donde vino la voz, veo a una chica demasiada bonita, de pelo largo recogido en una coleta color negro, piel blanca como la nieve, un cuerpo con demasiadas curvas, de estatura alta y finalmente unos ojos negros grandes que parece que jamás pierde su brillo –Ya estoy aquí –_

–_Chrona ella es Tsubaki, estudia con Kid y yo – me dijo mientras presentaba a la chica – Tsubaki ella es Chrona mi mejor amiga, la que te hable –_

– _¡oh! Chrona-chan – me dijo Tsubaki sonriéndome, ocasionando un sonrojo en mis mejillas – Es un placer –_

–_H…hai – le tartamudeé mientras en mi mente aseguraba de que no podía lidiar con todo lo que me estaba pasando. _

–_A Liz ya le conoces – me dijo Death, le mire inmediatamente, y mi corazón volvió a latir desmesuradamente, además de que por alguna extraña razón deseaba perderme en sus ojos _

_Asentí ante su mirada, y de igual manera mire a Liz que me hacía señas de saludo –jajaja Chrona-chan tiene nuevos amigos jajaja – comenzó a reír Patty, haciéndome sonrojar, poco a poco las risas de todos se unieron a esta. Haciéndome sentir ajena al lugar. _

–_Desde ahora en adelante, saldrás el receso con nosotros – me comento Tsubaki mientras me sonreía, le mire y tal vez sea por pena, o no sé solo asentí. _

– _¡Kiaaa! Chrona es tan cute sonrojándose – gritó de repente Liz, lanzándome a abrazar. No pude más que quedarme estática_

–_N….no se l…lidiar con abrazos – le tartamudeé a lo que todos respondieron riendo._

Había muchas veces oído acerca del amor, ese sentimiento que hace elevarse como pluma hacia el cielo, sentirse tan feliz que no hay palabras para describirlo, pero también el sentimiento más dañino que puede haber, el simple hecho de no ser correspondido te causa como una muerte semejante. Aunque nunca creí eso, era demasiado exagerado. Parecía de novelas, aunque dicen que hay amores que si pasan así otros que se supera y se seguí adelante, otros que simplemente se hunden. Realmente parece mucho drama.

Sin embargo cuando conoció a Death The Kid, descubrió muchas cosas, ente esas aunque lo negará, el chico de ojos dorados le atraía y de sobremanera. Aunque tampoco es que eso este permitido. Es algo prohibido por el simple hecho de que es el novio de tu mejor amiga. Sin embargo, conoció a un chico claro en un accidente relacionado a un balón de soccer que vino a estrellarse contra su cabeza. Un chico de ojos rojos y dientes de tiburón, cabello blanco y estatura normal, pero tengo que recalcar con un cuerpo demasiado bueno. Su nombre era Soul Eater, más después descubrí que es conocido por ser el galán de la academia, además de estar liderando la lista de los chicos más guapos de la academia. Vaya, con quien vine a tener amistad.

Para poder pedir perdón por el accidente me invito un helado después de clases, cosa que realmente no pude negarme. El intercambio normal de palabras, comer un helado y finalmente la despedida. Si todo fue normal hasta que llego la hora de irse, ahí fue donde realmente no supe como lidiar con todas estas cosas.

– _¡Chrona! Que cool fue salir contigo – me dijo tranquilamente Soul mientras salíamos de la heladería _

– _¿Co…cool? – pregunte haciendo notar sin querer mi nerviosismo, Soul río ante mi tartamudeó, haciéndome sonrojar_

– _¡Hey! Ven acá – me dijo, entonces le miré confundida, él respondió con su sonrisa de costado, para luego halarme hacia sus brazos, sentí sus manos en mi cintura y su barbilla sobre mis cabellos. Vaya y yo que pensaba que el muchacho era de mi tamaño._

–_Chrona, te gustaría salir conmigo el día de mañana – me pregunto mientras lentamente bajaba hasta esconder su rostro en mi cuello _

–_H…hai – no pude mas que decir bueno, claro con gusto. Pero era extraño salir se refiere a salir como amigos ¿verdad?_

Quién iba a pensar que era una ¡cita! Oh vamos, díganme que a ustedes si les ha pasado, bueno a mí me sucedió, tuvo una cita con Soul Eater frente a toda la academia. Además de que estas citas se volvieron el pan de cada día. Salíamos ya no solo en la academia sino comenzamos a salir fuera de esta. Y poco a poco comenzó a gustarme Soul, aunque no tanto ni tenía los síntomas de los cuales me gustaba el chico muerte. Pero me comenzó a gustar y agradecía eso, porque simplemente tal vez me olvide de Death The Kid.

–_Chrona, has visto que hemos estado saliendo como un mes – me dijo Soul, tomándome de la mano antes de que entrara al jardín de mi casa –Quiero que sepas algo –_

–_Qué Soul-kun – le anime, regalándole una sonrisa pequeña, gracias a que salía con Soul o con sus amigos poco a poco iba perdiendo la timidez aunque no de completo. _

–_Me gustas – me respondió viéndome fijamente a los ojos. Un sonrojo se me subió a toda mi cara, apuesto que podía compararme con los semáforos de la ciudad que no habría ninguna diferencia entre yo y ellos. Pero, igual que cuando conocí a Death, el corazón me comenzó a latir, no pude evitar sonreír _

–_T… Tu también me g…gustas – le respondí en un susurro con un gran tartamudeó, no espero momento alguno, y ya Soul me tenía abrazada. Para después sumergirme en el primer manjar de labios que me encantaban._

Vaya, las cosas van cambiando. Aun cuando Soul y ella eran o mejor dicho siguen siendo novios, nunca dejo de tener ese sentimiento hacía el chico muerte. Cosa que comenzaba a darle miedo. Ya estaba cursando en el penúltimo año de secundaria, al igual que Maka ya estaba en el último año. Entonces me puse a pensar por un segundo, y si este sentimiento nunca desaparece.

_Ding Dong_

–Ya voy – grite desde mi alcoba, baje las escaleras. ¿Qué pasaría Stein olvido algo? Él junto a Marie salieron a comer, ya que necesitaban algo privado. Así que le dejaron sola en la casa. A Soul no le menciono este hecho, más bien nadie sabía de sus amigos, entonces quién llama a la puerta.

Abrí la puerta, y no pude más que ensanchar los ojos de sorpresa.

_Pum Pum Pum Pum_

De nuevo ese maldito sentimiento, diablos. Mire a la persona que estaba ahí parada afuera de mi casa a las 9:00 pm. No era nada más que Death The Kid.

–Death The Kid-san – susurré con asombro. Observe sus ojos, entonces noté algo, se encontraban hinchados, como si hubiera ¿Llorado?

– Puedo pasar – me pregunto, inmediatamente asentí y me retire de la puerta para que pasará. Y así lo hizo, el entró mirando al alrededor – Están tus padres – me preguntó a lo que le respondí un leve "no"

Le dirigí hacia la sala, para que se sentara, y lo hizo. Le mire por unos segundos y calmando mi flujo sanguíneo, me atreví a hablar

–Maka me terminó – me dijo, antes de que yo hablara. Y luego de haberlo dicho, escondió sus manos en su rostro, para que no viera las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. No entendía nada, Maka terminó a Death ¿Por qué? Pero me valió en ese instante eso un pepino, me acerque rápidamente donde Death The Kid, sentándome a su lado y sin temor alguno me permití abrazarlo. De inmediato el escondio su cabeza en su hombro, miré mi reflejo en la mesa de estar. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que por dejar entrar a Death The Kid en mi casa y abrazarlo iba a comenzar a tener un futuro catastrófico, siendo sincera, realmente no le hubiera hecho caso tampoco.

El chico muerte, conocido por el alias Shinigami-kun que solo una persona le llamaba así era Maka, la chica con la cual había estado más de dos años, ahora le había terminado y él buscó consuelo en la mejor amiga de su ex- novia, sin saber que esa chica por la que se dejaba consolar tenía sentimientos guardados hacia él.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales del Capitulo:<strong>

_Yeah! Ke tal les gusto! A mi si… bueno como ven siempre es algo raro, no sé si les ha pasado, que les gusta dos chicos a la vez. Pues este es el caso…. Algo complicado… Realmente si me gusta la idea del cuarteto amoroso, para no hacer el típico trio amoroso… Entonces por eso se me dio la idea… además de que la vida te enseña demasiadas cosas…. io nunka tuve un cuarteto amoroso T.T yeahhh seria genial ^^ luego me van a catologar como loka bipolar ¬¬ creame y el ke lo haga lo mato! u.u solo uno no ha muerto x eso... ^^ no se como lo tolero-! asi ke no lo hagan ¬¬_

_Dejo mi vida personal a un lado... XD_

_Listo ya desde el siguiente cap comienza ya a contarse en tiempo presente, no va a ver tantos recuerdos como en este cap o el prólogo, aki necesitaba para ver como comenzó Chrona a salir con Soul y como fue avanzando. El primer flash back que se hace es cuando Chrona conoce a los amigos de Maka sale en la parte del prologo hace 4 años…_

_Nada mas ¡! Gracias a todos por los reviews y espero pronto más aun de ustedes! Arigatooo_

_Sayo! _

**¿Reviews?**

_Si no quieres que Death The Kid sufra lesiones graves en su amada asimetría de cabellos…. ¿Tiene lógica lo dicho XD?_


	3. Dulces Pecados

_**Notas del capitulo:**_

_Aki estoy con la conti, relamente me gusto como esta kedando el fanfic. Ademas que cada vez se pone mas interesante… Por cierto grax x los reviews… aunque son pokos se ke se han de incrementar… A todos los que lee dejan review, agregan a favoritos, o no hacen nada de esto mas que leer igual Grax!_

_Bueno esto paso un dia común y corriente en mi vida! Mentira paso algo peor no tan parecido… De ahí me base…mentira! mas bn me paso en el ballet... lo de chrona veran no lo de maka... u.u asi ke no traicione a nadie wiiii! pero fue algo diferente fue reciente pero vakan ajajajaja! _

_X cierto esto no es igual que la historia de una peli que recién vi, justo después del primer cap vi la película se llama La novia de mi mejor amigo, realmetne me kede en shock NO ES BASADO en nada de esto! Mas bn se basa en hexos reales con muxaaa mas fantasia y muxooo mas drama…a demás de ke lo mio duro una hora como dije en los anteriores caps ajajja aki van como siglos no mentira!_

_Espero no molestar mas… y ke le guste este cap! Espero actualizar mas pronto! Nos vemos abajo!_

_**Summary:**__ -Me gusta Kid-kun - Si Chrona hubiera regresado a ver a Ragnarok sabría que el rostro de su hermano era todo un poema, despues de todo Kid es el novio de su mejor amiga; Maka, y Chrona tiene como novio a Soul Eater el galán de la academia shibusen._

_**Disclaimer: **__Soul Eater no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, hace rato que Chrona estuviera con Death The Kid._

_**Aclaraciones:**__ EL fanfic se genera en un universo alterno_

–_Flash Back–_

–Dialogo–

* * *

><p><strong>Dulces pecados<strong>

* * *

><p>– ¡Oh no! Eso no Death-san – dije mientras le empujaba brutalmente fuera de mi espacio personal – Ni lo pienses –<p>

–Chrona, un millón de veces en una sola hora te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre – dijo Kid en un suspiro – Solo tenemos que tomar la foto y ya –

–Pe…Pero – dije sin poder controlar mi tartamudeo a causa de mi nerviosismo – Si Maka-chan ve o Soul-kun – susurraba en tono bajo mientras agachaba la cabeza

– ¡Hey! Soul no tiene por qué saberlo – Dijo con una sonrisa – Tu y yo sabemos que Maka no tiene nada que ver en esto – dijo melancólico lo ultimo

–Perdón, no querría – Trate de explicarle pero Kid me tomo de las muñecas y me empujo, para que los dos cayéramos sobre la cama. Él sobre mí, sus ojos dorados me hipnotizaron, su cabello negro con las rayas blancas al costado derecho caían tan grácilmente sobre su rostro, de manera que su piel blanca se acentuaba más. Su fiel sonrisa acompañaba este hermoso cuadro que según yo vivía enamorada.

Sentí una luz blanca a mi costado, entonces regrese a ver donde provino la luz ¡Kid si logró tomar la foto que tanto deseaba!

– ¡KID! – Le gruñí mientras le apartaba de mí y trataba de todos los medios tomar el maldito aparato que ahora se denominaba celular – Borra la foto –

–Nunca – dijo mientras reía y apartaba el celular de mi –Atrápame si puedes – finalizo mientras se levantaba de un solo golpe y corría a la puerta de mi habitación y salía. Claro yo corriendo atrás de él. Bajamos rápidamente las escaleras, no faltaba las risas y los gritos de parte mía diciendo "Kid vente acá". El salto un sillón claro que yo no pude dando de lleno con esto. Gruñí molesta y levante la vista buscándolo, encontrándome sola en la sala –Maldito seas Shinigami-kun – susurre por lo bajo, antes de darme vuelta.

– ¡Ah! – vi espantada el rostro de Kid cerca de mí. Y ahí estábamos los dos solos en medio de la sala. Yo enjaulada por un sillón y el cuerpo de Kid – No te aparezcas así – le dije mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración, además de la simple idea de tener a Kid cerca era algo ¿extraño? Sería la palabra.

–Eso no dijiste antes – me dijo mientras sonreía – Sonaba a un "Maldito seas Shinigami-kun" – dijo lo ultimo mientras trataba de imitar mi voz, a lo que yo llegué a sonrojarme – No sabía que tu referías así por ese apodo hacia mi persona – me sonrió

–Solo lo hacía Maka – dijimos los dos al unísono, le sonreí al ver que me miro con asombro – No me culpes, oír muchas veces se te apega – Le dije mientras bajaba mi mirada con mi ya sonrojo de por medio –No te volveré a llamar así ¡Despreocúpate! – le dije lo ultimo con señal de valentía, falsa por cierto. Baje la mirada al ver que él no decía nada, ¿tal vez se molesto? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Y se querrá ir? ¿Estará recordando a Maka? Lo ultimo hizo que arrugara el ceño, realmente Maka era su amiga pero dolía de sobremanera que el chico que te guste este con tu mejor amiga. ¡Vaya! Que inteligente de su parte buscarse chicos imposibles ¿Imposibles? Soul era imposible para ella, pero ahora él es su novio, llevan saliendo más de tres años. Así que no es tan imposible, como se ve. ¡Entonces! Puede que él y Kid ¿Pueden? ¿Pueden llegar a ser? **¿Algo más?**

–Chrona – oí mi nombre ser pronunciado por esa voz que tantos sentimientos causaba, alcé mi vista topándome de lleno con sus ojos – Deseo que también me llames de esa manera–

–K…Kid-kun – mi nerviosismo más el rápido latido de mi corazón no me permitieron decir algo más. Un sonrojo subió a mis mejillas, trate de regular el latido de mi corazón pero era algo ya de por sí ¡Imposible!

– ¡Chrona-chan! ¡Ya regresamos! – El grito proveniente desde la puerta de entrada hizo que regrese a la realidad, regresando a ver directamente donde ya sabía de quien era esa voz –Dónd…– viendo como sus palabras quedaban cortadas al verme en medio de la sala con un chico que no sea Soul.

–Mmm – el claro gimoteó de parte de mi padre, que se encontraba justamente atrás de mi madre, me hizo entender en que situación estaba. Analicemos por un segundo. Tus padres conocen solo a dos chicos, uno que era tu novio y el otro que el novio de tu mejor amiga. Una noche llega bien tarde a tu casa, y resulta que te encuentran en medio de la sala, con el novio de tu mejor amiga completamente apegado a ti, y tú arrimada en un sillón con la cara sonrojada. Si es cosa de todos los días.

–N…No es lo que parece – les dije en un tartamudeó

– ¡Chrona! – Oí el grito de mi mamá, no pude mas cerrar los ojos esperando el resto de gritos –Por qué no me dijiste que tenías visitas – ¿Eh? Abrí los ojos como platos, viendo ahora mi mamá sonreírme, mientras mi papa negaba con la cabeza. Kid se separo de mi mirándome igual de confundido que yo – Kid-kun que te trae por aquí– pregunto mi mamá mientras miraba dulcemente a Kid

–Lamento las molestias, vine a visitar a Chrona – dijo tranquilo Kid, mostrando su parte de caballero al notar que era muy de noche para que un joven y una muchacha estén solos en casa. Mientras que mi madre se iba abrazando a Kid, llevándole a la cocina. Mire perpleja la situación. Antes de desaparecer mi mamá me guiño el ojo. A lo que me quede ahora mas absorta que mandado a hacer.

–Tu madre, y yo solo queremos que seas feliz – oí la voz de Stein atrás mío, regrese a mirarle más confundida. Por qué salía el tema – Nosotros hemos notado lo que tanto escondes, por eso es que no nos enojamos por lo que pasó –

Ahora estaba roja como un tomate ¿Mis padres saben que estoy enamorada de Death The Kid? ¡Ahora estoy más que siendo un libro abierto! –Etto… Yo no sé lidiar con todo esto– le dije en respuesta a lo que él sonrió y para luego colocar su mano sobre mi cabeza

–Cuando llegué el momento en que tengas que decirlo y no sepas si es lo correcto – dijo mientras alborotaba mi cabello –Marie y yo estaremos ahí – finalizo mientras se marchaba rumbo a las habitaciones

Sonreí, y camine rumbo a la cocina, viendo como mi madre llenaba a Kid de muchas palabras sin sentido en una conversación descabellada – Chrona, le estaba diciendo a Kid, que pase la noche aquí –

No pude mas sonreír ante mi madre, pero era verdad. Mire el reloj de la cocina ¡Eran las 11:30 pm! No dejaría que Kid se vaya así a estar horas de la noche – Tiene razón mi madre, Kid-kun – le susurre, el me miro entendiendo pero insistía en irse para no causar molestias

–Además puedes dormir con Chrona – dijo mi madre, no pude mas que quedarme de piedra. Kid y yo durmiendo juntos ¡Qué mi madre se volvió loca! Entonces vi la mirada de cómplice que lanzaba mi madre hacia mi ¿Oh no? No estará pensando que eso ayuda.

–No es bueno que una chica y un chico duerman juntos – dijo Kid, le regrese a verle, viendo que este tenía un sonrojo en su rostro

–Es verdad – le apoye, mientras asentía mi cabeza, mire a mi Madre por unos segundo viendo, como ponía aun dedo en la barbilla pensando en otra descabellada idea

–Si… – dijo en un susurro – Pero ustedes confían entre ustedes verdad – finalizo con una sonrisa

–Si… Le tengo mucha confianza a Chrona – respondió tranquilamente, entonces comprendí. Kid tenía confianza en mí ¡Excelente! ¡Yeah!

–Entonces si hay confianza, deberán saber que no vas a hacerle nada – dijo tranquilamente mi mamá – Cuando hay confianza tu no haces nada malo a la otra, porque hay confianza –

¡Era una trampa! Mi mamá hizo una trampa, ¡No! ahora si digo que no confió en Kid, este puede sentirse mal. Un sonrojo subió a mi rostro, al imaginarme a él y yo, durmiendo en la misma cama. Tranquila Chrona, tranquila, tu puedes, solo tienes que aceptarlo y nada más.

–Chrona, tu estas de acuerdo – Salí de mi mundo de pensamientos para ver a Kid, quien me preguntaba eso, me limite a sonrojarme y asentir la cabeza. Observando su dulce sonrisa iluminar su rostro –Vamos, mañana hay clases – finalizo mientras tomaba mi mano, se despidió de mi madre. Mientras yo junto a Kid me perdía por el pasillo, vi claramente como mi madre movía los labios, claramente diciendo "Aprovéchalo".

Volvimos a mi habitación, donde hace unos instantes estábamos. Cuando Kid llegó, y me dio sobre su relación, no pude más que apoyarle. Entre todas las cosas que me dijo, entendí algunas otras no, pero luego supe que tuve que animar a Kid, entonces le dije que vayamos a mi habitación. Entonces comenzamos a relatar anécdotas, nos reíamos otras nos pusimos melancólicos.

–SI quieres puedo borrar la foto – Susurró Kid mientras caminaba hacia la ventana que daba hacia el patio trasero de mi casa

–No –le dije en un susurro, me acerque igualmente donde él estaba. Entonces visualice la luna estaba alzada el cielo, mostrando todo su esplendor – Sera nuestro secreto –

–Chrona, mañana yo quiero – comenzó a relatar pero hizo una pausa. No le mire, tal vez me iba a decir, "Quiero que actuemos como ni nada paso", Ella lo haría pero eso no querría –Que sigamos como estamos, pero como estamos ahora – Dijo quitado la vista de la luna que yo seguía mirando – Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, pero no te alejes. Quiero ser alguien más cercano a ti – Me dijo finalmente, quité la vista de la luna, para poder observarle.

Mire sus ojos dorados, viendo como este se sumergía en mi preciada vista. Guarde la sonrisa que me brindo para recordarla en toda mi existencia, me limite a asentir. El sonrió aun más prologando el silencio, pero solo tomo mi muñeca y me halo hacía él. Rodeó un brazo mi cintura mientras la otra colocaba suavemente en mi nuca. Para después sumergir su rostro en mi cuello.

–Gracias –me susurró – Gracias por todo – me volvió a repetir, me apego más a él. ¿Más cercano a mi? Me pregunte mentalmente. Tal vez Kid no lo sepa pero él ya tiene un puesto muy cercano a mí –Gracias por ser mi **amiga** – Pero, él solo me veía como eso, una amiga.

**9:00 pm En la residencia Eater**

No es nada cool esto. Oh vamos, porque tuvo que acabarse la leche y el pan. Ah es verdad, Chrona fue la semana pasada a comprar, y como no le he traído no ha ido a comprar. Además por qué diablos tenía que llover, ahora él estaba ahí subiendo por el ascenso al quinto piso, completamente mojado. Suspiró, cuando la puerta del ascenso se abrió, dejo que sus pies le guíen al lugar que su novia llamaba "casa". Él vivía solo, sus padres constantemente se mantenía viajando, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo pasaba solo, por no ser grosero y decir siempre. Giro a la derecha para llegar al único pasillo donde estaban dos apartamentos, uno frente a otro. Pero se quedo estático al ver a una pelirrubia, sentada en medio del pasillo, totalmente estilando, y unos sollozos se hacían presentes. Pudo reconocer claramente quién era.

– ¿Maka? – No supo si afirmo o pregunto, pero camino hacia ella. Agachándose hasta estar a la altura de ella, los ojos verdes le respondieron la gravedad del asunto. Maka no dudo un momento y se hecho sobre él, abrazándole

–Termine con Kid – me dijo mientras oía el aumento del llanto. ¿Qué termino con Kid? ¡Qué!

Le abrase tratando de consolarla. Aunque nunca fue bueno, claro siempre le hacía ver eso su novia, pero ahora era importante Maka. Le tomo de la muñeca halándole a su apartamento. Le guio hasta dejarle en la cocina, le sentó en una silla. Y fue por una toalla, cuando la obtuvo del baño regreso y le coloco sobre la cabeza de Maka, comenzando a secarle sin que esta se opusiera.

–Le termine porque necesitaba tiempo – Me susurró –Creó que ya no lo quiero como antes – Me volvió a decir – Pero, tampoco quiero dejarlo –

–Tal vez te llego a asfixiar – le dije, en ocasiones eso pasaba en las relaciones, con Chrona nunca pasó, ya que siempre se aprende algo más, ya que con Chrona es diferente.

–Cómo lo sabes – me pregunto mientras alzaba a verme. Dejando ver sus ojos verdes hinchados – Te pasa con Chrona –

–No –le respondí – Pero es normal, con Chrona no puede darse. Porque Chrona no se abre demasiado, por lo que no se le conoce completo –Le dije, le mire seriamente – Por eso no me llego hastiar de ella– volví a secarle el cabello – Además de que la quiero –

–Es verdad – me dijo Maka – Pero, ustedes dos se quieren en el mismo porcentaje – me dijo para luego hacer una pausa – Pero Kid y yo estamos en diferentes porcentajes –

–Si puede ser, pero yo sé que Chrona no me quiere tanto como yo a ella – Le dije tranquilo ella alzo la vista nuevamente ahora demostrando confusión – Te lo digo porque cuando comencé a salir con Chrona, y le pregunte que si alguien el gustaba, ella me dijo que sí. Entonces – hizo una pausa, suspire – Pregunte si era yo, pero ella negó. Luego de unos días le propuse ser mi novia, ella acepto. Pero – Volví a hacer una pausa – El primer me gusta no fue para mí, por lo que sé ella nunca le dijo a esa persona, por lo que asumo que aun le gusta –

–Pero, Chrona nunca me dijo nada – me respondió Maka tratando de buscar lógica a lo dicho

–Pero eso no significa que no sea verdad – Le respondí – No todo se dice –

Ella asintió y volvimos a sumergimos en un silencio –Por qué estabas afuera del apartamento – le pregunte mientras dejaba la toalla sobre sus hombros

–Es que intuí que Kid iba estar aquí – susurró –Es malo vivir al frente tuyo –

–Ni que lo digas – Le respondí burlón – Pero Kid no vino, tampoco puede estar con Black Star, él esta con Tsubaki haciendo un proyecto –

–Oh, ya veo – Me dijo en un susurro, otro silencio que fue prologando hasta que sonó la voz femenina – Porqué me ayudaste –

Suspire, que querría que le dejara en medio del pasillo, eso no es nada cool –Maka, en serio preguntas – le respondí en tono burlón – No es nada cool dejar a una dama, o mejor dicho intento de dama afuera de tu apartamento llorando – Le dije, ella hizo un gesto de desagrado por el insulto implícito, y antes de que me golpeara con su ya famosos Maka-chop –Eres mi amiga Maka, y me importas – Le dije claramente

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, me gire para buscar la cafetera para hacer un café para los dos, pero oí esas palabras que me dejaron estáticos – Donde estabas hace cinco años – Susurro en voz baja la rubia –Tal vez, me hubieras gustado – Susurro mas bajo todavía –Nunca hubiera estado con Kid – Finalizo. Me gire a verla, con mis ojos sorprendidos, ella se vio descubierta. Se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta. Rápidamente le di alcance. La tome de la muñeca haciendo que se detuviera. Entonces me percate que ya habíamos salido de mi apartamento y la detuve mientras ella abría la puerta. La hale para que saliera de esta, y cerré la puerta. La empuje hacia esta. Ella gruño molesta por el trato dado, pero me valió poco, tome su cintura entre mis brazos y me apegue a ella. Simplemente deje mis labios correr por esos labios finos de aquella rubia de coletas que siempre me había caído mal en épocas pasadas. Ahora es diferente.

Dejo mis labios que se muevan sobre los de ella. Muerdo el labio inferior, causando que ella abriera la boca, me permito explorar cada parte de su boca. Siento que ella comienza a responder el beso, ocasionando que yo le apegue mas a mí. Dejo que mi lengua baile con la de ella, pero cuando siento que el beso se pone cada vez mejor. Ella me empujar fuertemente, en ese breve lapso me ve a los ojos sorprendida.

–Chrona – Susurra, entonces abre los ojos con terror al ver lo que ha hecho, abre la puerta y me la cierra en la cara. Me quedo estático en medio del pasillo, entonces oigo el sonido de mi celular dentro de mi apartamento, camino hacia este. Al entrar cierro la puerta ay me dirijo a mi vitrina donde esta el aparato vibrando. Desbloqueo y veo el icono de un mensaje. Apretó los botones que son necesarios para ver el mensaje.

_De: Chrona _

_Recibido: 11:52 pm_

_Soul-kun duerme bien_

_Buenas noches_

Tiro molesto el celular al suelo, y miro espantado mi rostro en el vidrio de la vitrina – Qué he hecho – me susurró a mi mismo – Traicione a Chrona y a Kid–

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales del Capitulo:<strong>

_Waoooo! El final me enkanta! Jajaja soul esta como ke wtf! Ajjaja Stein y Marie juegan papel importante pero como padres… espero que les haya gustado las breves ayudas de Marie y las palabras de Stein quue me llegan al alma…. _

_X cierto si van a ir aapreciendo los personajes del anime pero todo a su momento hasta hora solo están el grupo de maister y armas que conocemos Stein y Marie… Luego sabran mas del resto… Por cierto kiero aclarar algo no todo el fic se basara en ke el novio de mi mejor amiga… mentira...! X eso hize el cap 2 con muxo de la vida de Chrona, ya que juegan importantes papeles lo mencionado ahí!_

_No queda nada mas espero que les haya gustado! X cierto me dicen si quiere que se haga el fic un poco mas rápido o mas lento osea me refiero en trama! Grax con todo nso vemos en el siguiente cap!_

_Sayo! _

**¿Reviews?**

_Sii quieres conti! Deje unos reviews! _


	4. Divorcios y Matrimonios

_**Notas del capitulo:**_

_Lo siento, una semana y no actualize… iba actualizar el sábado. Pero como ven no lo hice… Ya pensé bn como va ir la trama. Así que perdón a los que no le gusta el drama, xq mis fics son normalmente mas dramatikos ke hacer! Asi que dejémonos de cosas! Y pónganse a leer…! _

_x Cierto ojala hubiera esta tradicion en mi colegio... ufff amaria tanto jajaja seria lo mejor evitaria chisme y esas cosas... ajjaja io y mis inventos! _

_**Summary:**__ -Me gusta Kid-kun - Si Chrona hubiera regresado a ver a Ragnarok sabría que el rostro de su hermano era todo un poema, despues de todo Kid es el novio de su mejor amiga; Maka, y Chrona tiene como novio a Soul Eater el galán de la academia shibusen._

_**Disclaimer: **__Soul Eater no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, hace rato que Chrona estuviera con Death The Kid._

_**Aclaraciones:**__ EL fanfic se genera en un universo alterno_

–_Flash Back–_

–Dialogo–

* * *

><p><strong>Divorcio y Matrimonio <strong>

* * *

><p>–Así que por favor, Soul-Kun – menciono mirando al peliblanco –Chrona-chan – me dirigió la mirada – Firmen su divorcio – Ahora sí, tenía varias hipótesis de como el pobre director podría morir a manos de Soul – Para que Chrona-chan sea novia de Kid-kun –Ahora si maldigo internamente las costumbres nada normales de la academia Shibusen.<p>

Recordemos, había pasado ya cerca de dos semanas desde lo ocurrido con Kid, acerca de su rompimiento con Maka. Aunque aparentemente las cosas seguían normales, Maka con Kid seguían conviviendo tranquilamente, sin ningún reparo, para no crear problemas fuera del grupo o mismo dentro de este. Yo con Kid nos hemos por así decirlo acercado, al punto que Kid ya no tiene ni descaro para ir a dormir a mi casa. Mientras tanto yo con Soul, estábamos en una etapa por así decirlo ¿rara? Si esa era la palabra que buscaba. Soul ha comenzado a comportarse realmente muy extraño, como si escondiera algo, no le ha presionado a decirle, pero comienzo a temer de que este ya no quiera seguir con nuestra relación, por suerte, este me ha demostrado que no es así. Claro ejemplo lo que esta sucediendo en estos instantes, pero mejor hagamos una recapitulación de lo acontecido.

_Era un día común y corriente, penúltima hora, por alguna extraña razón el último año de secundaria se encontraba en el aula de los de penúltimo año, por lo que se resume a que nuestro grupo de amigos estábamos reunidos. Risas, charlas, música se oía claramente en el aula. Sin embargo estas pararon al ver entrar al director del Shibusen acompañada de Marie-seinse, mi tutora._

–_Siéntense, por favor – declaro con voz firme, mi madre, a lo que todos acataron. Los dos adultos se situaron en la parte de al frente, observando fijamente a cada uno de sus alumnos – Se preguntaran que hacen los de ultimo año en esta aula – menciono con suave voz, para evitar un ambiente tenso Marie – La situación es simple, se ha asignado un proyecto para los dos cursos – murmullos fue respuesta, pero nuevamente la voz de Marie-seinse interrumpió – Antes que se emocionen, quiero decirles de que se trata el proyecto – un silencio se instalo en el aula nuevamente a lo que simplemente una sonrisa que yo sabía muy bien no era de confianza se situaba en el rostro de mi madre –Matrimonio con hijos – soltó de repente mi madre._

_Silencio…_

– _¿¡Qué! – gritaron algunos seguido de – ¿Con quién? ¿Hijos? ¿Cuando? – los gritos, emociones, disgustos se hicieron presentes. Al igual que el resto, yo simplemente estaba con cara de "y esto como pasó". Observe a mis compañeros, Maka estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos tratando de analizar la situación, Black*Star estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos de que será el mejor esposo y mejor padre que ningún dios haya visto, mientras que Tsubaki tenía un claro sonrojo por parte de la mención donde se declaraba que Tsubaki seria la esposa de Black Star, muy contrario a Liz quien simplemente se pintaba las uñas, al costado Patty hacia jirafas mientras tatarateaba una canción desconocida. Gire mi cabeza a mi costado, encontrándome con Soul quien miraba como si fuera normal la cosa que estaba pasando, y a mi otro costado Kid, simplemente negaba con la cabeza, al ver dos hilos nada simétricos saliendo de su manga de saco. Vaya grupo que tengo de amigos._

–_Tranquilos –Dijo mi madre, ganándose nuevamente la atención del grupo hacia su persona – Sera divertido – Exclamo ella con una sonrisa de confianza – Ahora sí, como es que se hace el proyecto, les asignaremos parejas, un hombre y una mujer. Luego le daremos uno de estos huevos – menciono mientras señalaba una caja a su costado – luego tendrán que cuidarlo por un mes, pero – dijo mientras daba aire de misterio – No debe tener ni un solo rasguño, deben tratarlo como si fueran sus hijos propios – Finalizo con una sonrisa._

_Muchos sonrieron igual, no era tan difícil como se veía._

–_Pero y los que son pareja oficial – menciono un chico mientras se levantaba llamando así la atención mía y de otros mas, incluyendo a mi novio. – No pueden tener otra pareja que no sea el o ella –_

_Mi madre sonrió, pero conocía esa sonrisa, así que algo no muy bueno se aproximaba – SI tienes razón, como ustedes saben las costumbres aquí en el Shibusen son algo importantes, entre esas es el noviazgo –_

_Cómo olvidarlo, la costumbre más famosa en el Shibusen, el noviazgo. Cuando uno tiene enamorado o enamorada, para evitar el rumor o el chisme acerca de esto, la pareja firmaba un papel donde decía claramente que ellos dos eran enamorados, finalmente se tomaban una foto que se enmarcaba y se colgaba en el muro de celebridades. Donde se quedaba hasta que la pareja decida terminar su relación, entonces ellos firmaban el divorcio y se retiraba el cuadro. Por lo tanto esto evitaba el chisme acerca de que esta persona tenia varias o varios novios. Aunque claro esta, de que si alguien tiene enamorado/a y se le encontraba besándose con otro, se podría avisar y en seguida tendría una sanción impuesta por el director, ya que una de las enseñanzas del Shibusen es nada de juegos de sentimientos. _

_Ella y Soul tienen igual una foto en el muro y esta firmado en un papel que ambos son novios, Maka y Death The Kid igual tenían pero firmaron el divorcio._

–_Divorcio – menciono el director, que en todo este tiempo no había mencionado absolutamente nada. Esas simples palabras, hicieron eco en mí. ¿Divorciarme de Soul?_

– _¡Esta demente! – El grito de Soul me saco de mis pensamientos, quien se levanto de su pupitre para mirarle al director – Shinigami-sama perdió el juicio, quiere que me divorcie de ¡Chrona por un mes! –_

–_Soul-kun te comprendo perfectamente, pero –_menciono mirando al chico _– Es un mes, donde igual ustedes probaran si su amor es verdadero, igual que todas las parejas – Era verdad, si Soul no besaba a la chica con quien haría de pareja en el proyecto, significaba que ellos si se querrían – Ahora, todos por favor, a tiendan a Marie-seinse para ver con quien les toco hacer noviazgo –_

_Los nombre comenzaron a ser dichos por mi madre, Soul a mi lado aun no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Tomo mi mano apuradamente, para sostenerla firmemente. Le mire preocupada, y el me regreso una vista peor, estaba con miedo. – Soul no me vas a perder – le susurre_

_Pero las palabras de su enamorada no cambiaban su preocupación. Chrona era una chica que todo hombre desearía, no se podría a enumerar todos su defectos y cualidades, pero el problema es que cuando alguien conozca a esa Chrona de la cual él se enamoro, estaba perdido, porque sabía muy bien que él ocupaba un gran espacio en el corazón de Chrona, pero que alguien más ocupaba ese corazón y él no sabía quien era, entonces obvio que tenía miedo, porque si le tocaba con ese chico, él le perdería para siempre. _

_Aunque aun no le haya dicho ya hace dos semanas el beso que tuvo con Maka, y que jamás lo volvería a hacer, él se prometió a si mismo no hacerlo de nuevo, ¡No querría perderla! Querría demasiado a Chrona, como para perderla. Por un beso podría perderla, no quiere saber como sería si es que conoce a alguien más que él._

–_Chrona Makenshi, con Death The Kid– resonó en el aula –Maka Albarn con Soul Eater – ahora si estaba perdido, más que perdido_

_Dejaron de importar todo a su alrededor, Kid simplemente miraba lentamente a Chrona y luego veía a Soul para terminar en Maka. Lo mismo hacía la rubia, y al sentir la mirada de su mejor amiga en ella y esa sonrisa. Sabía que se deshonoraría si es que se enteraba que ella le traiciono con Soul. Y ahora solo le quedaba rogar a los dioses, para que Soul y ella no hicieran nada, mientras que Chrona estaba con Kid. Sabía muy bien que ellos dos no harían nada, pero el problema estaba en que ellos confiaban igualmente en ellos, pero ¡Malditos sentimientos que salen por un estúpido beso!_

–_Chicos, vamos – les grito una voz femenina, a lo que el cuarteto regresó a ver hacia la puerta, dándose cuenta que el aula estaba ya vacía. Tsubaki con Black*Star les llamaba desde la puerta. Habían salido para hacer oficial los matrimonios y divorcios._

–_Vayan ustedes primero – Dijo Soul a Maka y Kid, estos simplemente asintieron. Miré nuevamente a mi novio, el cual tenía agarrada mi mano fuertemente, su cabeza estaba gacha como analizando la situación._

–_Soul… – le susurré, pero este reacciono de una manera inesperada, me halo fuertemente hacia sus brazos, busco con desesperación mis labios. Y al tenerlos ya cerca, comenzó a jugar con ellos. Iniciando primero un vaivén con su lengua, remojando mis labios, permitiendo entrever mis labios, dejando que su lengua recorra solo el filo de su pecado. Sus manos hacían suaves caricias al mismo tiempo en mi cintura, mis manos en su pecho estaban apretando su camisa. Mis ojos se cerraron con voluntad propia, sintiendo esa lengua, que comenzaba a acelerar el paseo por mis labios, trataba de lo posible no generar un suspiro, pero cuando Soul unió sus labios con los míos, en un desesperado pero sensual beso, fue imposible no suspirar entre ellos, sentí el apretón de sus manos en mi cintura, su mano derecha subió a mi nunca, trazando en su recorrido una línea imaginaria en mi espalda, causando escalofríos, la otra simplemente bajo de mi cintura a mi cadera, donde ya sabía de antemano que era una zona sensible en mi cuerpo. Su lengua busco con desesperación la mía, y al encontrarla comenzó una deliciosa y majestuosa danza con estas._

_EL beso poco a poco se fue rompiendo, y finalmente me abrazaste – Por favor, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado – susurraste, me limite a abrazarte fuerte, no sabía por qué tu miedo más bien yo debería tenerlo, al pensar en perderte pero, creo en ti._

_Salimos cogidos de la mano, viendo algunas parejas ya divorciándose, viendo como retiraban varios cuadros y ponían otros con la misma persona pero con otra/o chico._

_Llegamos a lado de nuestros amigos, donde simplemente nos sonrieron, hasta que nos llamaron…_

Soul arrugó el ceño, firmo el papel donde ya antes yo había firmado, en letras grandes como titulo decía "Divorcio". Mire mientras Soul firmaba como nuestro cuadro era retirado del muro. Suspire con pesadez – Ahora Soul Evans y Chrona Makenshi, son libres de estar con quien deseen – Dijo mi madre mientras nos daba una mirada melancólica pero de esperanza de que regresemos dentro de un mes para volver a estar juntos. Soul simplemente miro hacia otro lado, y seguimos caminado hacia otro puesto, donde ya estaba nuestra futura pareja.

Kid extendió la mano al verme llegar, le sonreí y tome su mano, situándome a su lado. Oí un carraspeo en la parte de atrás, ganándose la atención de los dos, un Soul nada feliz miraba de bonita manera a mi futuro novio –Soul tranquilo amigo, recuerda que va a tener a alguien mejor –dijo burlonamente Kid, a lo que simplemente negué con la cabeza

–Eso si estoy seguro, espero que – pero interrumpió su frase, para mirarme y luego sonreír como él siempre lo hacía – No puedo decir nada, después de todo, Chrona será tuya por un mes, o más si es que ella lo decida –

Entonces caí en cuenta algo que no tenía en mi cabeza antes. Iba a ser novia de Kid, por un mes, eso querría decir que tranquilamente o podemos fingir o podernos serlo. Al igual que Soul con Maka, la ultima se encontraba mirando la escena con una sonrisa, dirigí mi mirada a Kid, que al parecer también estaba cayendo en cuenta en todo lo que significa ya ser novios oficiales.

–Eso significa – pregunto Kid, tratado de no oír algo que ya los dos sabíamos. Maka simplemente bajo la cabeza

–Que podrán salir, tener citas, y besarse cuando les plazca – menciono arrugando el ceño Soul, baje la mirada sonrojada, pero levante al sentir como la mano de mi acompañante se tensaba, levante la vista, encontrándome con Kid molesto. Arrugaba el ceño y solo repartía miradas sobre Maka y Soul. Era verdad también Maka con Soul, podrían besarse y ser pareja, después de todo son novios.

–Siguiente – Dijo una voz familiar para nosotros, me gire rápidamente. Ahí estaba esperándonos pacientemente el fotógrafo, Shinigami-sama, un huevo que sería mi hijo y un papel que hacía oficialmente a Kid como mi novio.

Kid, tomo mi mano suavemente, camino a mi lado, hasta situarnos frente a tan tremenda situación. Tomo un bolígrafo, y firmo el papel, me entrego el bolígrafo. Y me miro, sus ojos dorados exclamaban lo alegre que era hacer esto, pero lo horrible que se sentía al saber que no era con la persona amada. Temblé, Kid no me querría a mí a su lado, eso sabía pero, después de que firme este papel, yo tal vez pueda conquistar a Kid, ganarme su corazón. Solo tengo un mes, y luego todo volverá a la normalidad. Acerque mi mano al papel.

– ¡No! – Dijo claramente Soul, mientras detenía mi mano –No lo hagas –

–Soul – le susurre, tratando de calmarle

–Soul-kun, sabes muy bien que esto no se puede revertir – menciono Shinigami-sama, a lo que Soul miro dudando.

–Soul, tranquilo, Chrona estará en buenas manos – oí decir a Kid, quien simplemente alejo su mano de mi brazo. Mire confusa a Kid, quien le mantenía la mirada severa a mi ahora ex –novio –Chrona, va a ser mi novia, y la cuidare, de eso nunca lo dudes, y tampoco pienso hacerle daño – finalizo para luego soltar la mano de Soul, y tomar mi mano, brindándome le bolígrafo de nuevo.

Mire de soslayo a Soul, sabía que Soul esperaba que yo no firmara e hiciera algo, sabía que deseaba eso, pero, perdón Soul, quiero estar junto a Kid así sea un mes. E incluso tu tal vez ganes a una mejor persona, pensé mientras miraba a mi otro costado que estaba Maka que hasta ahora no decía nada y simplemente observaba callada las cosas. Tome valor y firme el documento.

–Son una nueva pareja para el Shibusen, sean muy felices – Dijo Shinigami-sama, el fotógrafo se coloco al frente nuestro para tomar la foto. Kid guio mi mano a su pecho, para luego el envolverme entre sus brazos, y simplemente meneo al cabeza para que lo mirara, me indico que cerrara los ojos y lo hice, luego sentí como él posaba sus labios en mi frente. Y el sonido del flash indicando que era novia de Death The Kid, ante la mirada atónita de Soul y Maka.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales del Capitulo:<strong>

_Ia ia es corto… pero es ke el prox cap es mas largo… además de como ven no me gsuta explicar o escribir dia a dia lo ek sucede… se hace un fic muy tedioso creo io jajaja pero bueno me gusta ser aventada… ps ke les pareces… se ke Soul estaba como ke onda… pero weno es un miedo a perderá Chrona ke kawai…. Ia se ke diran osea esta man explika el beso de soul y chrona pero ni uno de kid y chrona aajjaja hasta io dije ia 4 cap un beso… pero weno… las cosas van pasando rápido… en el siguiente cap será como si ia paso el mes… xq ¿? Xq realmente la trama e s muy sencilla para estar agregando conflictos a algo ke ia es un conflicto no se si me entiendan pero igual! Espeor ke les haya gustado y si no pss… espero ek el siguiente si sea lo ke esperan!... _

_X cierto no hubo tanto Chrona con Death the kid… pero creo ke a todos les llego cuando dijo ek Chrona era su novia ajjaja bueno a mi si… este cap iba mas enfocado en lso sentimientos de Soul ps ahí esta! Siguiente cap… mas kid / Chrona prometido!_

_X cierto aviso… ragnarock sale en el siguiente cap además de que es algo doloroso pero luego se hace como conflictivo!… ese el adelanto así ke prepárense.! _

El fic aproximadamente durara unos 12 caps max! Espero ke lo disfruten hasta eso!

**¿Reviews?**

_Si no quieres ke Kid desaparezca por una larga temporada del fic… Deja un reviews_


	5. Tracionándote

**_Notas del capitulo:_**

_Ahora si me tarde demasiado pero perdonenme! he estado a full en el ballet, pero bueno quede muy conforme con este cap creo que tal como prometi en el anterior mas Chrona y kid, Y UN invitado que pondrá de cabeza el lugar...!_

**_Summary:_**_ -Me gusta Kid-kun - Si Chrona hubiera regresado a ver a Ragnarok sabría que el rostro de su hermano era todo un poema, despues de todo Kid es el novio de su mejor amiga; Maka, y Chrona tiene como novio a Soul Eater el galán de la academia shibusen._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Soul Eater no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, hace rato que Chrona estuviera con Death The Kid._

**_Aclaraciones:_**_ EL fanfic se genera en un universo alterno_

_–Flash Back–_

–Dialogo–

* * *

><p>– <em>Entonces este es el adiós – pronunció con dificultad Soul mientras agarraba fuertemente mi mano – No serás más mi Chrona –<em>

–_Soul ¡Basta! – Le mire molesta – No me vas a perder ¿Entiendes? –_

– _¡Cómo lo sabes! ¡Quién dice que tú no te enamoraras de Kid! – Me grito mientras soltaba mi mano – Que tal si tú ya después no me quieres –_

– _¡Soul! – Le grite respondiéndole – No va a pasar nada de eso – baje la mirada – Solo será un mes – regrese a mirarle, suavizando mi mirada de paso –No voy a besarme con Kid – interrumpió cuando vio que Soul iba a replicar – Y tampoco te voy a dejar –_

_Soul se mantuvo callado y sonrió de costado, metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco de estos dos anillos, de forma simple pero de color gris – Entonces Chrona yo Soul Eater te promete no besar ni interactuar sentimentalmente con Maka Albarn. Este anillo – dijo mirando el uno mientras se ponía – Simboliza mi promesa, cuando deje de usarlo será porque la rompí–_

–_Entonces yo Chrona Makenshi, no te traicionare con Death The Kid, y utilizare siempre este anillo simbolizando mi promesa – le dije mientras me coloca el otro anillo para finalmente sonreírle._

–_Siempre seremos los dos ¿Verdad? – me pregunto Soul, yo simplemente reí y me limite a abrazarle. Escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello – Siempre Soul – le susurre._

¡Oh diablos! ¿Dónde podrán estar? Lo más ansiado por Soul se va a cumplir y este no aparece.

Corrí por el pasillo que daba a la sala de música para ver si encontraba a Soul, pero por lo visto este había desaparecido. Ya era un mes desde aquella promesa, donde ella había cumplido al pie de la letra. Sin embargo no podía negar que fue el mejor mes de su vida, ser novia de Death The Kid fue lo que siempre deseo y lo obtuvo. Ahora le iba a dar el divorcio, para volver a ser novia de Soul, tal y como hace un mes lo prometieron.

Cambio de destino hacia el gimnasio, quien sabe donde podría estar Soul. Otro pensamiento le asaltó a la mente, al cruzar la vista viendo una pareja cogerse las manos.

–_Kid-kun – le llame, este me regreso a ver inmediatamente _

–_Cómo hago para que entiendas que debes llamarme solo Kid, Chrona – me contesto Kid mientras simplemente negaba con la cabeza a lo que yo me sonrojé._

–_Costumbre – le respondí – Estaba viendo las fotos de tu celular – le mire acusadoramente – Dime que hago yo contigo en la cama y tu sobre mí – _

– _¡Fue el día que conocía tus padres! – Me respondió alegre – Ese día también fue la primera vez que dormí en tu casa–_

–_Ahh – le respondí mientras recordaba aquel día tan humillante que había sido, además de que ese día fue el mismo en que Maka termino con Chrona._

–_Vaya los jóvenes de ahora ni bien se conocen y ya están en la cama – dijo una señora a lo lejos. Simplemente alce a ver sorprendiéndome que nos señalaba a nosotros dos._

–_Si pero hay que aceptarlo hacen muy bonita pareja – dijo la otra señora mientras nos sonreía. Un sonrojo cruzo por mi rostro, y regrese a ver a Kid quien simplemente esquivaba mi mirada._

–_Chrona, sabes que ya ha pasado una semana desde que estamos juntos – comenzó a decirme Kid, a lo que simplemente asentí – Ya creo que hay que avanzar –_

– _¿Avanzar? –pregunté, pero Kid no respondió simplemente tomo mi mano con la suya entrelazando nuestros dedos, y seguimos caminando. Un calor y una corriente eléctrica subieron por toda mi columna vertebral, no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero me sentía feliz. Y seguimos caminando esa tarde por ese parque tomado de la mano como toda una pareja._

No pude evitar sonreír a ese recuerdo, desde aquel día Kid y yo llegábamos juntos a la academia cogido de la mano, claro que Soul casi pone el grito en el cielo, sin embargo una mirada de advertencia de Kid dejo callado a Soul. Además del golpe bajo que dio Kid para rematar diciendo "Cuál es el problema de que Chrona y yo andemos tomados de la mano, después de todo es mi novia". Claro que se sintió como nunca se había sentido, no hay ni palabras para describirlo, pero después sintió algo de remordimiento acerca de eso. Por su promesa con Soul, ya iba a hablar con Kid acerca de esto, pero cuando vi llegar tomados de la mano Soul y Maka, decidí callarme.

Al llegar al gimnasio no encontré a nadie, suspire, ya me estaba hartando buscarles. Decidí mi última opción iría a la sala de computación, aunque este quedará al otro lado de la academia. Pero no correría, iría caminado. Otro recuerdo me asalto, y ese era la segundo muestra de cariño que tenía con Kid.

–_Sabes que hoy me quede dormido en la sala de computo – me dijo Kid mientras jugaba con nuestros dedos. Nos dirigíamos hacia mi casa como todas las tardes desde que éramos novios, al igual que todas las mañanas que él me iba a ver antes de ir a la academia para partir juntos._

– _¿Otra vez? – Pregunte mirándolo – Pero porque no dormiste anoche –_

– _¿Dormir? – me pregunto mientras paraba abruptamente el paso –Le recuerdo Señorita que me quede hasta tarde en su casa, conversando y jugando – Me sonrió y me halo del brazo para que quedara pegada a su pecho, él sabía que cuando hacía eso me ponía nerviosa y él se aprovechaba de eso – Además de que me quede a dormir con usted – Me coloco su típica sonrisa de costado – Y no pude evitar tener algún tipo de contacto contigo Chrona – lo último me susurro suavemente mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al mío._

–_Tipo de contacto, no hicimos nada – Le conteste sin inmutarme acerca de su posible beso que estaba destinado a mis labios. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero vamos tenía dignidad además de que conocía a Kid no se atrevería a besarle sin permiso ¿Creó?_

–_Pero deseaba hacerlo – me dijo en modo pícaro, a lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme. Ahora estaba pérdida, mi cuerpo tembló al ver que se aproximaba un beso de Kid, y yo no hacía nada para impedirlo. Sentí su mano subir a mi barbilla, y dar una caricia en mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos ¡Por dios! ¡Kid me iba a besar! Entonces pasó algo increíble sus labios se posaron tranquilamente en mi mejilla cerca de la comisura de mis labios pero sin llegar a toparle._

_Finalmente se separo, y se limito a apretarme entre sus brazos, hundir su cabeza en mi cuello – ¿Kid-kun? – pregunté _

–_Solo déjame estar así unos minutos – me susurró al oído, simplemente asentí en respuesta, correspondía el abrazo, pero no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que esta pasando._

Simplemente pare ante ese recuerdo, mis manos se movieron solas, se dirigieron hacia mi pecho, tocando el lugar donde se encontraba mi corazón, sintiéndole latir rápidamente. Trato de regularizar su respiración, pero le fue imposible. ¡Por qué Kid actuaba de esa manera! E imaginar lo que pasó hace horas, ¡Diablos! Le hacía dudar de muchas cosas.

– _¡Chrona! – El llamado era perteneciente a Kid, me limite a parar mi caminata para que se situara a mi costado – Vas a ir a buscar a Soul y Maka ¿No es así? –_

–_Si, Shinigami-sama ha pedido a todos los que desean ya divorciarse vayamos – le respondí mientras una sonrisa surcaba mi rostro_

–_Entonces es verdad – suspiro, llamándome más la atención – Ya no más Chrona y Kid ¿Verdad? –_

–_Kid, qué estas tratando de decirme – mi voz apenas era audible pero para Kid lo era._

–_Tu y yo ya no seremos nada – tranquilamente camino a mi alrededor, se situó al frente mío tomando mi mano – Ya no más manos entrelazadas – soltó suavemente mi mano – Ya no más abrazos – me dijo en sonrisa corta – Y jamás un beso o una cita –_

_Me quede sin habla, ¿beso o cita? Qué decía Kid, no entendía nada. Si sabíamos que lo del noviazgo solo era por trabajo, pero, claro que ella sabía que los sentimientos de ella hacia él, pero trato de no involucrar sentimentalmente y ahora Kid salía con eso ¡Estaba loco! Le estaba haciendo ilusionar, como si de verdad ¿La quisiera?_

–_Kid-kun – le susurre con dulzura mas propia –No digas cosas que no sientes –_

– _¡Que no siento Chrona! – Alzó un poco la voz, sorprendiéndome – Esta bien, acepto ¡No lo sé! Pero… ¡Demonios! –_

–_Pero qué – le respondí inmediatamente – Kid, tu sabes que nunca pudimos tener algo serio – Tenía que decirle las razones por la que él y ella nunca podrían estar – Tú quieres a Maka y yo quiero a Soul – mi voz sonó tan segura que por un momento no dude de mis palabras, pero era blasfemias. No querría a Soul, ahora estaba más claro, tal vez antes. Puesto que Soul era su enamorado, entonces por supuesto que lo querría pero después de este mes, cambiaron las cosas, el gusto fue a parar con Soul y el querer con Kid._

–_Chrona tu me gus… – Apenas Kid pudo pronunciar esas palabras, pero el dedo mío bloqueó sus palabras fluyeran con libertad._

–_No lo digas Kid – le sonreí, no pude mas que hacerlo de corazón. Sentí que era feliz, pero también como si fuera algo de mentira – No digas cosas en vano–_

–_En vano, Chrona ¿te estas oyendo? – Me dijo simplemente mientras se limitaba a mirarme incrédulo, tomo mi mano entre las suyas – Chrona no te divorcies hoy –_

_Le miré estupefacta, ¡Estaba loco! Si él estaba consiente de que Soul estaba esperando ese día como loco – Mañana hazlo, pero primero ten una cita conmigo y luego ves si pides el divorcio o no –_

–_Kid… –susurre, me solté de su mano – Tengo que buscar a Soul – y trate de salir huyendo de ahí, pero el la mano de Kid en mi brazo me opuso de dirección._

–_Piénsalo – se limitó a decirme, y finalmente me soltó. Y yo salí corriendo de ahí, tenía que buscar a Soul antes de que ella haga una tontería._

Mire al frente, a unos metro de mí estaba el aula de computo. Él último lugar donde intuía que podría estar Maka con Soul, camine poco a poco. En cada paso dado era un recordatorio de la simple pérdida del chico que ella amaba. Su sonrisa, sus cabellos, su complejo de simetría y finalmente esos ojos dorados que le miraban con tanta ternura que simplemente le enamoraba. Y ahí estaba frente a esa puerta entreabierta que le separaba de estar CON la persona que debería estar pero no con la que DESEABA estar.

¡Qué diantres estas haciendo! ¡Sé egoísta por una vez! ¡Sé feliz! ¡Luchaste por ello! ¡Vamos!

–-Adiós, Soul – susurre ante esa puerta entreabierta. No pude evitar sonreír tristemente, mi cuerpo se dio media vuelta ¡Kid haya voy!

–Soul alguien nos puede ver – la voz femenina atrás de esa puerta dejo mi cuerpo congelado ¿Maka?

–Y cual es el problema si los dos somos _enamorados_ – esa voz tan masculina, tan cool como siempre él se describió ¿Soul?

–Pero… – trato de decir Maka, sin embargo Soul le interrumpió.

–Maka, entiéndelo _Te quiero _– Aquellas palabras dejaron todo atrás se olvido de Kid, se le fue todas las ideas. Su cuerpo reacciono por inercia, se giro sobre sus propios talones y abrió la puerta completa sin embargo esta no causo ruido entonces la acción de los presente no paró. Frente a ella, apoyados en una pared estaba ahí su mejor amiga besándose con su Soul. Sintió la extraña sensación de ser ¿Traicionada?

–_Chrona nunca de los nunca podemos besarnos con el ex de tu mejor amiga – la sonrisa de Maka hizo que simplemente sonriera en respuesta – Es una promesa –_

–_En… Entiendo – le respondí con mi típico tartamudeo – Prometo nunca estar o besar con tu ex Maka-chan –_

–_Entonces yo no besaré nunca a Soul y tú nunca a Kid – me respondió Maka mientras me abrazaba a lo que yo asentí efusivamente._

Me traiciono, rompió mi promesa. Mi propia mejor amiga desde la infancia había traicionado mi confianza, mi fidelidad, nuestra amistad. Deseaba gritar mentirosa, traidora pero no pude seguía viendo como ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello blanco de él.

_– Yo, Soul Eater te promete no besar ni interactuar sentimentalmente con Maka Albarn. Este anillo – dijo mirando el uno mientras se ponía – Simboliza mi promesa, cuando deje de usarlo será porque la rompí–_

–_Entonces yo Chrona Makenshi, no te traicionare con Death The Kid, y utilizare siempre este anillo simbolizando mi promesa – le dije mientras me coloca el otro anillo para finalmente sonreírle._

–_Siempre seremos los dos ¿Verdad? – me pregunto Soul, yo simplemente reí y me limite a abrazarle. Escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello – Siempre Soul – le susurre – Siempre –_

Dónde quedaba esa promesa dicha no mas hace un mes. Dirigí mi vista a su mano derecha la cual estaba tranquilamente colocada a la cadera de Maka, y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al ver claramente un anillo colocado ahí en su dedo anular. Sentí algo resbalar por mis propias mejillas, las sentía húmedas ¿Estas llorando? Me pregunte a mi misma ¡¿Por ellos?

Sí lo hacía, sabía que en cualquier momento ellos le regresarían a ver, entonces la verían en ese estado, y no le importaba. Pero sintió un brazo en su cintura y una mano en sus ojos, y le saco de ese martirio, dejo que le guiase a otro lugar. No se podía concentrar ante esto sus piernas flaquearon pero los brazos de aquella persona la sostuvieron. Abrió los ojos encontrándose mirando al techo, dejo de sentir el suelo, entonces comprendió que estaba siendo cargada por esa persona. Se refugió en su pecho, notando que era masculino, pero el peculiar aroma que inundaba este causo el reconocimiento.

– Por qué –me limite a decir –Dime Kid, tú sientes lo mismo que yo –me anime a preguntarle

–Si Chrona –me susurró mientras sentía como colocaba su mejilla en mis cabellos – Sé lo que es ser traicionado –

Y en silencio me llevo hasta el laboratorio de química, nos encerramos ahí durante un largo tiempo, abrazados. Dándonos apoyo mutuamente sin palabras, solo estando ahí.

–No quiero divorciarme Kid – le dije de repente, a lo que él asintió. Sentí sus manos tomar mi rostro suavemente, entonces mire sus pupilas doradas que siempre me llamaron demasiado la atención, sentí el acercamiento de él. Simplemente cerré mis ojos esperando el beso del chico que me gustaba.

– ¡Kid! ¡Chrona! ¡Qué mierda es esto! – La voz masculina interrumpió el momento, asustada gire a mirar a esa persona y me encontré de lleno con Soul, a un costado estaba Maka quien estaba tapando su boca con una mano y atrás de ellos se veía a Liz y Patty junto con Black Star y Tsubaki.

–Chrona ibas a romper nuestra promesa – gruño Soul alzando la voz, me miraba furioso. Por un momento me sentí intimidada pero…

"–_Maka, entiéndelo Te quiero –"_

–No quiero verte Soul – le respondí tranquilamente

– ¡Qué! – Me gritó – Chrona tienes que divorciarte de Kid ¡hoy! –

–No quiero – respondí inmediatamente

–Esta loca – me grito Maka, la mire sorprendida. Nunca Maka me ha gritado pero esta me miraba como si realmente lo estuviera – Vas a quedar con Kid ¿En serio me vas a hacer esto? ¿A mí? –

– ¡Mierda! Chrona soy tu mejor amiga, en serio en que momento pensaste en quedarte con Kid – me grito – Sabiendo que yo estuve con él – espero mi respuesta pero el silencio obtuvo – Chrona respóndeme ¡Yo nunca te haría eso! – cuando dijo lo último me levante ante su mirada ella siguió hablando pero ya ni me tome la molestia de escucharle, mi mano se alzó por inercia y se estampo en su mejilla, el sonido claro de la bofetada que le di a Maka hizo que se colocara en silencio el lugar.

–Me lo hiciste – le dije mientras una lágrima recorrió mi rostro – El día de hoy, les vi ¿sabes? – Entonces ella regreso a mirarme sosteniendo su mejilla roja con una mano –Cuando pensabas decírmelo ¡Cuando! – le grite lo último

–El día que comenzó todo –me respondió Maka mirando al suelo – Trate Chrona pero no pude –

–Y cuando comenzó esto, hace una semana o dos ¡Cuándo! – le grite de forma desesperada, deseaba saber cuanto tiempo estuve traicionada

–Desde el día que corte con Kid – respondió Maka mirándome a los ojos para luego bajar la mirada. Me que sin palabra alguna. Desde hace dos meses y medio Maka había estado besándose con Soul ¡Desde hace dos meses y medio! Entonces no solo fui traicionada en amistad sino también durante fidelidad. Las tantas palabras de Soul llenas de cariño que siempre me dijo de repente me parecían que solo fue dirigidas hacia Maka. Y yo que creía que yo era por primera vez la primera opción del alguien, ahora por lo visto no lo era.

Sentí una mano entre mis dedos, alza a mirar notando la triste mirada que Kid me brindaba, comprendí su mensaje "Vámonos no hay nada que decir". Gire sobre mis talones para irme de esa aula me sentía traicionada, humillada y por las personas que más he querido en este mundo.

–Chrona, lo lamento – me dijo Soul a lo que yo pare de caminar – Pero es verdad que si te quiero –

–Los te quiero se pueden decir Soul a cualquiera – respondió con voz aterciopelada Kid – Pero sentirlos es diferente–

–Entonces TU quieres a Chrona – pregunto Soul a lo que Kid giro para encarar al peliblanco. Simplemente me quede observando como Kid miraba a Maka, y esta le miraba a él. Entonces en segundos vi como la pelirrubia movía los labios en silencio "Te quiero" y observe como Kid sonreía y en suaves movimientos que ni se notaban que movían la boca respondía "Yo a ti"

Ahora no había mas respuestas, suficientes tenía y hallaba – Kid, respóndeme – insistía Soul. Kid iba a responder pero simplemente yo respondí por él.

–No es necesario –dije alto y claramente – Maka no haré lo mismo que tú haces – solté la mano de Kid suavemente – No estaré con Kid – sorprendiendo a todos – Pero tampoco regresare con Soul –

–Pero ¡Chrona! ¿Qué haces? – me dijo Kid mientras me miraba

–Cómo tu dijiste antes Kid, sentir es diferente a decir – me limite a decirle y finalmente salí por esa puerta y baje corriendo las escaleras.

– ¡Chrona-chan! ¡Espera! –gritó una voz femenina, me detuve entonces observe a Patty llegar donde mí jadeando. Me sonrió y simplemente se acercó y me abrazo. – Tranquila Chrona, tranquila –

Entonces llore como una niña pequeña cuando le quitan su dulce, a mi me quitaron mis posibilidades de ser feliz.

– ¿Chrona? – pregunto una voz, a lo que yo alcé la vista. Frente a mí estaba un chico de más o menos 17 años, tenía el cabello completamente negro, su piel era blanca como la mía, era delgado y alto, y sus ojos eran color lila con celeste, justamente como los míos. Entonces me fije en un detalle particular, en su cuello resaltaba un collar con un dije que era una espada negra.

Me separe de Patty quien nos miraba con curiosidad, dirigí mi mirada a mi cuello encontrándome con ese mismo dije en una cadena de plata. Entonces me sorprendí de mi descubrimiento.

–_Esto lo llevaremos siempre Chrona – dijo un chico de 6 años mientras tomaba la mano de una peli rosada – Señala nuestra hermandad – mientras colocaba una cadena con un dije de una espada en el cuello de su hermana._

– _¡Hai Nii-san! – dijo la peli rosada mientras jugaba con el dije que era el mismo que el suyo en el cuello de su hermano – Siempre juntos hermano –_

– ¿Nii-san? – susurró Chrona a lo que el chico simplemente asintió

–Once años sin verte Onee-chan – respondió el peli negro con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales del Capitulo:<strong>

_Les gusto, espero que sí a mi me enkanto el te kiero y el yo a ti de Maka y Kid nu se me dio algo de ternura y odio, pues ya ven aqui es donde se ve que Chrona ni se siente ofendida por qe se hayan besado mas bien porque estos no les dijeron en el momento que fue sino fue la mentira y traicionar la amistad!_

_Espero que les haya gsutado y haya cumplido la espectativa de este cap! y la espera! Prox cap demasiada locura creo! jajaja_

**¿Reviews?**

_Si quieres que Maka se quede con kid !No dejes Reviews! Caso contrario_

_Puedes dejarlos no mas :3_


	6. Buscando Respuestas (Parte I)

**_Notas del capitulo:_**

_T.T al final los reclamso, pero no se preocupen la continuacion estara lista para las 11:30 pm Ecuador  
><em>

**_Summary:_**_ -Me gusta Kid-kun - Si Chrona hubiera regresado a ver a Ragnarok sabría que el rostro de su hermano era todo un poema, despues de todo Kid es el novio de su mejor amiga; Maka, y Chrona tiene como novio a Soul Eater el galán de la academia shibusen._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Soul Eater no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, hace rato que Chrona estuviera con Death The Kid._

**_Aclaraciones:_**_ EL fanfic se genera en un universo alterno_

_–Flash Back–_

–Dialogo–

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando respuestas (Parte I)<br>**

* * *

><p>Algunas cosas quedan siempre inconclusas, pero tal vez encontremos respuesta, buscando nuestros propios orígenes.<p>

–Nii – san –me murmuro mi hermana menor, a lo que regrese la vista dónde ella – ¿Estas bien? – Sus ojos lilas con tendencia a celestes me miraban fijamente con una pizca de preocupación. No pude evitar sonreír…

–Doce años me perdí de tu vida Chrona – le dije mirándola, ella me miro sorprendida – Como quieres que me sienta al volverte a ver –

Frente a él, estaba su hermana, aquella pequeña que hace doce años no había visto. Su madre Medusa les había puesto en adopción cuando tenía a penas 6 años de edad, Chrona tenía cinco. Aún se acuerda el primer año ahí pero fue adoptado rápidamente por un científico, su nombre era Sid. Con su padre adoptivo tuvo un acuerdo hasta que él no cumpla la mayoría de edad, no se podía ir de la casa por si solo e igual que tendría que viajar todo el tiempo con él, además de que no tenía que mencionar el hecho de que tenía una hermana pérdida, acepté a cambio de que se me permitiera enviarle postales a mi hermana, pero Sid puso la condición de que sin ningún escrito en él.

No tuve opción así que simplemente acepté, cada tres meses estuvieron viajando, dos meses se quedaban a vivir en un lugar fijo y se iban. El trabajo de Sid nunca supe en que realmente trabajó, pero gracias a su trabajo sabía qué padres eran los de Chrona e igualmente obtuve el paradero de mi madre. Sin embargo nunca tuve el valor de ir a verle, solo sabía que si se encontraba al frente no sabría que decirle. ¿La regañaría? ¿Le insultaría? Realmente era algo que ni él estando en sus cabales en este momento lo sabría, pero algún día tendría que ir a verla.

Cuando mi padre adoptivo me comunicó que era hora de que volviera con mi hermana, fue una gran noticia. Entonces armamos maletas y fuimos a Alaska, donde estaba actualmente la residencia de mi hermana. Descubrí que mi padre iba a ser profesor en la misma academia de Chrona, llamada Shibusen. Ahí igual trabajaba la madre y padre adoptivos de Chrona. Hicimos el papeleo para matricularme en el último curso ya que en este me encontraba. Sin embargo sabía que pronto tendría que ir a la casa de mi hermana a verla, aunque me la tope en medio del patio abrazada a una chica rubia llorando. La reconocí y me acerqué.

Cuando ella confirmo mi duda de que era mi hermana o no, no pude más que presentarme, y ahora estoy aquí en la casa de ella, en su habitación. Había ya hablado con sus padres, personas muy agradables y me daba gusto que haya estado viviendo feliz junto a ellos. Ya le había explicado por qué no le busque antes, y ahora es como si hubiéramos estado juntos todo este tiempo, cosa que realmente me ha agradado mucho.

Ya había pasado cerca de una semana, en la que Chrona no fue a clases para pasar tiempo conmigo, aunque sé que hay una razón de ello que aun no me dice, no le preguntó hasta ahora por qué lloraba cuando le encontré y quien era la rubia que le abrazaba además de simplemente ese chico de tres líneas blanca que quiso interrumpir el momento mío contigo, y la rubia se le fue llevando, tal vez tenga que ver con algo de eso.

–Chrona, ¿Quién era el chico de rayas blancas? –pregunte mirando como mi hermana se tensaba en la silla donde se encontraba sentada. Su mirada me esquivaba como teniendo miedo de decirlo – Sabes que puedes decírmelo, pero si no quieres no hay problema–

–No… – susurro ella con preocupación – No es eso – siguió – Sino que te vas a enojar al saber –

–Cómo lo sabes –le pregunte, querría añadir "Si no me conoces aún bien" pero me abstuve de decirlo.

Ella suspiro y bajo la mirada – Te acuerdas de todos mis amigos ¿Verdad? – me pregunté a lo que asentí.

–Si pero menos ese chico de rayas blancas – le respondí – Me has dicho de todos menos de él –inquirí curioso – Hace unos días atrás conocí a Liz y a Patty que te vinieron a visitar. El otro día conocía al idiota de los dioses y a su enamorada Tsubaki– entonces suspire – También a esa chica de coletas; Maka, a la cual te negaste a verla – Chrona permaneció en silencio – E incluso a Soul, el cual le cerraste la puerta en la cara –

Chrona no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese recuerdo – También sé que fuiste enamorada de Soul, el galán del Shibusen, y que Maka fue enamorada del chico de rayas blancas – Ella alzó el rostro sorprendido ante mi nuevos conocimientos –Liz me dijo – entonces asintió entendiendo – Chrona no te voy a obligar a contarme pero, algún día me enterare, sea por ti o por otros –

Chrona suspiro, y me miró sonriendo – Death The Kid, hijo de Shinigami-sama. Estudiante de ultimo curso de la secundaria, esta en segundo lugar como los chicos más guapos. Fue enamorado de Maka por cuatro años seguidos, terminó con ella hace algunas semanas atrás –

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, había oído por parte de Soul y Black acerca de él, un chico muy apuesto, y muy amigo de Chrona. Era conocido por ser propiedad de Maka, pero… Algo le sonaba más ahí.

–Chrona – le dije, ella no pudo mas que sonreír –Dime todo, no partes –

–Me gusta Kid-kun – Si Chrona hubiera regresado a ver a Ragnarok sabría que el rostro de su hermano era todo un poema, después de todo Kid era el novio de su mejor amiga; Maka, y Chrona tenía como novio a Soul Eater el galán de la academia Shibusen.

–Pero… Maka y Kid – dije tartamudeando – Y tú y Soul – entonces encaje todo. Chrona le había comentado todo acerca de su pleito y todo, pero siempre puso pronombres nunca puso nombres, entonces asocié. Y de inmediato mi cerebro hizo un clic.

– ¡Te gustaba Kid antes que fueras enamorada de Soul! – le grité mientras me paraba abruptamente de la cama, Chrona me miró espantada ante mi acción repentina – Pero nunca intentaste nada –

–Porque estaba con Soul –me respondió – Además de que Kid quiere a Maka – me lo hizo saber mientras suspiraba

–Pero, por qué regresaste con Soul hace unos días – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella – Chrona, no es bueno que…. –

–No es bueno ¡Qué! Ragnarock toda mi vida ha sido esperando las cosas, por primera vez quiero estar bien, tomar yo las rendas de mi propia vida – me dijo mientras se paraba para mirarme – No sabes lo doloroso que es tener ver a tu mejor amiga besándose con el chico que te gusta y luego con tu enamorado – me miró con dureza – Yo sí lo sé, y duele ¡Maldita sea! ¡Duele! – Me grito mientras aferraba la mano a su pecho – Regrese con Soul para de una vez ser feliz con él a cien por ciento, confiaré en él, confiaré en todos de nuevo… Todo volverá a ser como antes, pero lo único que cambia es que ahora yo decido – su mirada era una nueva, como si alguien la hubiera pisoteado muchas veces para levantarse con la cabeza en alto –Yo tomo las riendas de mi vida –

No pudo mas que sonreír ante lo último, me acerque a Chorna colocando mi mano sobre su cabello, revolviéndolo –Chrona, te apoyaré en todo – sonreí nuevamente – Soy tu hermano después de todo –

La cara muda de Chrona que puso me causo demasiada gracia. Volví a tirarme a la cama del cuarto de mi hermana, recordando tantas cosas que pasaban, tantas por solucionar y muchas más por ser descubiertas.

Observar a Ragnarock tan tranquilo acostado ahí, me hizo sentirme aliviada. Aunque ya no cargaba sola el peso de haber esta enamorada de un chico prohibido para mí por mucho tiempo, causaba una gran alegría. Era verdad, con Soul no había hablado hasta hace unos días que ella respondió por fin un mensaje de él, aceptando sus disculpas y volver a comenzar nuevamente todo. Iniciar desde cero, entonces así fue como ella regresó con Soul. Con Maka no podía decir algo de novedad, ella había dejado emails y continuas veces vino a visitarle, pero nunca acepto verla, aunque ya era hora de hacer frente. Así que desde el Lunes ya iría nuevamente al colegio y arreglaría todo con Maka, aunque aceptaba el hecho de que ella le haya gustado Soul, lo que no toleraba era que no le haya dicho, aunque ella tampoco tenía derecho alguno a decirle algo o reclamarle, porque después de todo ella misma cometió los mismo errores. Con Kid, realmente tenía algo que ya aclarar con él y era ya, pero primero tenía que ver algunas cosas…

–Chrona – me llamo mi hermano asiendo que coloque toda mi atención en él – Quiero ir a ver a Mamá – entonces me miro seriamente – A nuestra mamá – en mi garganta se hizo un nudo imposible de tragar – Medusa –

Retire la vista anonada sobre el pedido de mi hermano – Siempre he sabido donde ha estado, pero… – lo oí suspirar – creo que es algo que nosotros dos debemos hacer, juntos – Alce la mirada. Le miré fijamente por unos segundos, si querría tomar ella misma el rumbo de su propia vida, no quedarse nunca más atrás, tendría que iniciar por ahí, sus orígenes.

Los segundos se hicieron minutos, y estos horas que fueron claramente a largadas por el transito que llevaba para ir a las a fueras de la ciudad. Ahí estábamos los dos, Ragnarock sentado a mi lado, sujetando fuertemente mi mano mirando al frente mientras que yo solo mantenía la vista clavada en las afueras del auto. Habíamos pedido al papa de Ragnarock que nos lleve y este acepto. Nuestra respiración era lo más audible dentro de ese auto, aunque el bullicio causado por el exterior no se queda atrás.

Cuando sentí que el auto se aparcaba a las fueras de una casa, tuve una sensación horrible en el estómago. Nos bajamos en silencio, para luego cruzar unas palabras con Sid, para que venga a recogernos. Ya en pocos minutos estuvimos ahí al frente de la puerta, ese pedazo de madera que era lo único que separaba la verdad de nuestro pasado. Armándose de valor, Ragnarock toco el timbre…

–Ya voy – se oyó un grito en el interior, enseguida un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, y mis ojos se cristalizaron ¿Esa era la voz de Mamá? Me sentí como una chiquilla que nace al mundo nuevamente, pero entonces caí en la realidad, mientras se observaba como se abría lentamente la puerta, me pregunte ¿Qué le diría cuando la viera? ¿Le preguntaría porque les abandonó? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Se alegraría de verlos? ¿O tal vez? Ella nunca quiso verlos.

–Disculpe – oí decirle mi hermano a la señora de al frente nuestro. Recién cayendo en cuenta de que había una señora, de cabellos dorados cortó con dos mechones largos que caían a los costados de su rostro, sus ojos del mismo color que el de su cabello, piel nívea. Figura de envidia, que se notaba por el vestido holgado que llevaba. Aunque lo único que se notaba era unos ojos sorprendidos que nos veían – Ustedes es Medusa –

Ella no respondió más bien se nos quedo mirando, entonces sus ojos me parecieron tan profundos con tanto cariño que no pude sentir un calor dentro de mi que me abrigaba – Ragnarock – dijo primero dejando oír una suave voz mirando a mi hermano – Chrona – dijo ahora mirándome fijamente. Entonces una sonrisa surco su rostro – Los he estado esperando por 10 años, hijos –

No sé si eso era un cumplido o una blasfemia pero, tenia de algo mucha razón es que algo dentro de mí se lleno, como si no hubiera un vació, realmente no tenía palabras para describir lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pero no pude más que evitar derramar lágrimas frente a esa persona llamada Madre. Sentí el escalofrió por parte de Ragnarock, pero a diferencia mía este sonrió con amargura.

– ¿10 años? – Preguntó mi hermano mientras soltaba mi mano suavemente – Que hay de los otros dos cuando estuvimos en el orfanato –

–Ragnarock – le susurré tratando de evitar que continuará – Esto… –

–No Chrona, ella debe saber todo lo que vivimos en ese orfanato y los doce años que estuvimos separados – entonces devolvió la mirada a mi Madre – Son doce años que no te vemos y tu solo dices 10 años –

Medusa nos sonrió con tristeza – ¿Quieren pasar? – Nos preguntó, pero al parecer Ragnarock se mantuvo al margen de esa petición – Es para explicarles mejor todo, por favor – dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban pero por Ragnarock no hubo algún prestigio de querer pasar.

–Ragnarock –le llame, el aludido me miró – No querríamos esto, saber que pasó – le dije mientras le tomaba de la mano – Vamos, entremos – le pedí mientras alzaba a ver el rostro de mi madre, le brinde una corta y casta sonrisa, para halar a Ragnarock adentro de la casa.

Al entrar noté el gran parecido de gustos que compartían mi hermano y Medusa, Ragnarock se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras que Medusa fue por algo de beber, entonces me acerqué tranquilamente a una estantería donde reposaban algunas fotos. Medusa junto a otros trabajadores, Medusa con un trofeo, entonces mi vista se posó en una fotografía peculiar, la tome entre mis manos para verla mejor. Entonces no pude sonreír con amargura, ahí estaba ella de bebe siendo abrazada por Ragnarock de dos años mayor a ella. La volvía dejar en el lugar que estaba para ir y tomar asiento a lado de Ragnarock pero mi vista alcanzo una fotografía más, regresé con rapidez a tomar la fotografía entre mis manos…

–Aquí están, tengan es un poco de té – dijo Medusa mientras dejaba tranquilamente una bajilla con tres tazas de té en la mesa de estar de la sala.

–Qué… – dije mientras regresaba a mirar a Medusa, captando la atención de Ragnarock. Tal vez creó que sorprendí a los dos, porque inmediatamente se pusieron de pie – Qué… Qué – volví a tartamudear aferrando la fotografía a mi pecho, sentía latir fuertemente mi corazón – Qué ha- hacemos nosotros dos junto a Stein, usted– dije suavemente mostrando temblando la foto, donde se veía a mi Padre abrazando por los hombros a Medusa, y a nosotros dos en los brazos de ambos. Ragnarock se encamino rápidamente donde mí, tomando la foto de mis manos para verla mejor, pero yo volví a la estantería a tomar otra fotografía para luego enseñarla a Medusa – ¡Porque están mi madre adoptiva con el padre adoptivo de Ragnarock en esta foto contigo y Stein! –le grité, entonces Ragnarock me arrancho la foto de las manos observándola sorprendido, entonces con miedo volvía a mirar atrás donde reposaba en el centro de toda la estantería una fotografía, me acerque con cuidado para tomarla suavemente como si de ella fueran a salir algo peligroso –¿Por qué tu y Stein están aquí casándose? –

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales del capitulo:<strong>_

_Maluz: Anne se fue a esconder u.u  
><em>

_Anne: Esto aki x.x  
><em>

_Maluz: O.O que te pasa?  
><em>

_Anne:Es ke creo ke despues de este cap si noa ctualizo lo mas pronto posible estoi mas ke muerta  
><em>

_Maluz: O.O si tu mueres... io muero T.T  
><em>

_ANNE Y MALUZ: prometemos acutalizar lo mas pronto posible  
><em>

_Lady Anne~_

_Sayo_

**¿REVIEWS?**

_Deja review si no kieres ke Maka se tenga ke casar con Kid  
><em>

_(N/A: Quieran o no igual va a pasar/ Maluz: Eso es SPOILER! / Anne: ^^)_


	7. Buscando Respuestas (Parte II)

**_Notas del capitulo:_**

_Hola! No me maten... Por favor al final me matan... Sinceramente se q en el cap anteiror prometi a una hora y no la cumpli pues sabran que la razon es qeu a medio cap no supe como continuar y asi paso todo esos dias... hasta que miren y complete... Creo que valio la pena la espera... y sino espero que en el siguiente sea la que valga...! No les entrentego mas!  
><em>

**_Summary:_**_ -Me gusta Kid-kun - Si Chrona hubiera regresado a ver a Ragnarok sabría que el rostro de su hermano era todo un poema, despues de todo Kid es el novio de su mejor amiga; Maka, y Chrona tiene como novio a Soul Eater el galán de la academia shibusen._

**_Disclaimer: _**_el otro dia estuve hablando con Atsushi Ohkubo (Dueño de Soul Eater) y estuvimos negociando acerca de quien es el dueño de Soul Eater... dijo que le viera mañana en la tarde... Espero que me de una respuesta... Mientras tanto Soul Eater no es de mi propiedad...!  
><em>

**_Aclaraciones:_**_ EL fanfic se genera en un universo alterno_

_–Flash Back–_

–Dialogo–

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando Respuestas Parte II<strong>

* * *

><p>¡No puede ser! Debe ser una locura, me ha tocado ser pareja de él ¡De él! Diablos, no pude ni vestirme mejor ni maquillarme, ¡Oh Mierda! Ahora estoy aquí parada como imbécil al frente de él, con mi horrible cara de ojos de serpiente que ocasiona bromas respecto a mí, ¿Ahora? Qué hago, no puedo ni decir que me voy al baño sin llevar medio quintal de maquillaje, ¡Y ni si quiera lo traje! Espera, ¡Me esta viendo! ¿Qué hago? Dios ¿Qué hago? ¡Auxilio!<p>

–Eres… –comenzó susurrando, dejando oír su aterciopelada voz pero para luego morir entre sus labios ¿Acaso me esta preguntado mi nombre? – Medusa –

¿Sabe mi nombre?

Una sonrisa tonta surco por mi rostro, simplemente asentí ante su llamado, sus perlas eran clavadas en mi persona, luego una sonrisa pequeña ilumino su rostro para luego llevar una mano a su cabellera gris y revolverla en acto cotidiano – Vaya, soy Stein – dijo finalmente para luego hacer resbalar entre sus manos un frasco de una sustancia dejándola a mi lado – Tu pareja en todo este semestre –

Quedé atónita, simplemente moví mis labios en señal de respuesta.

Conocía a Stein un tiempo atrás, en los años de secundaria, un chico callado y reservado pero muy popular entre las chicas, conocido por ser inteligente pero extremadamente apuesto. Los ojos de todos iban donde él y su mejor amigo Spirit, pero ella solo lo veía así desde el fondo, como si fuera solo una curiosa por saber lo que sucede a su alrededor. Realmente desde que le había visto, le había gustado.

Sin embargo el destino les volvió a juntar ahora en la universidad, como parejas de grupo, no sabía que iban a escoger la misma carrera menos aún la misma universidad, ahora estaban ahí.

–Tengo una pregunta – le dije mientras anotaba cualquier cosa en mi cuaderno como si no le diera importancia al tema – Te conozco de algún lado – finalmente alcé la mirada, viendo como este me miraba de soslayo, una juguetona sonrisa a travesó su rostro – Por qué sabes mi nombre –

–Esas son dos preguntas – dijo mientras giraba para analizarme cuidadosamente – Tal vez sea que estuvimos en el mismo colegio –

– ¡Espera! Eres amigo de Spirit-kun – le dije sorprendida por mi "reciente" hallazgo. Sin embargo el frunció el ceño. Traté de improvisar – Ya te recuerdo, Stein-kun, vaya… quién lo diría –

Su mirada fría y calculadora me atravesaba como si fuera un cuerpo transparente perdido en el espacio – Sabes, eres muy mala mintiendo –

Shockeada, un sonrojo subió a mis mejillas completamente, dudando de donde esconderme esquivé la mirada ¡Me había descubierto!

–Medusa – susurró, llamándome pero yo al contrario me hundía más en el asiento – Mírame –

Obedecí por inercia y simplemente el par de labios que se posaron sobre los míos fueron el primer manjar de tan exquisito postre que jamás he probado.

* * *

><p>– ¡Medusa! – gritó mi enamorado mientras fumaba un cigarrillo – Dónde estas –<p>

La risa juguetona que broto de sus labios salió fluidamente, Stein volvió la vista hacia un costado buscándola entre los rincones de la casa, sin embargo no la encontraba – ¿Dónde estas? – volvió a preguntar mientras se desordenando el cabello, miró juguetonamente la columna ubicada al costado del sofá en donde se encontraba. Se acercó con pasos sigilosos para luego rodearla rápidamente y atrapar a aquella muchacha entre sus brazos –Te tengo –

La risa que soltó Medusa fue un poema al oído de Stein, se había enamorado de aquella chica de su secundaria ahora compañera de trabajo en la universidad. Aunque su presentación no era muy ordinaria o común por el simple hecho de besarla, fue mero impuso que tuvo al hacerlo. Realmente ya la tenía vista hace ya algún tiempo atrás, mirándole de fondo y no siendo parte del grupo, siempre siendo intimidada por bromas respectos a sus ojos, por el simple hecho de tener ojos de color de un serpiente. La tomaba como una persona traicionera, sin embargo siempre estuvo ahí mirándole como si fuera algo espléndido que según él no era.

Cuando ella mintió brevemente mencionando a mi mero amigo del pasado, hizo que frunza el ceño, mentirme usando como pretexto mi amigo ¡Dios mío! Cómo pudo haber hecho eso.

Sin embargo luego de aquel beso, comenzó todo. Ahora él y ella estaban juntos, como enamorados.

* * *

><p>–Entonces Medusa y Stein los declaró Marido y Mujer – dijo el sacerdote con una sonrisa – Puede besar a la novia –<p>

Así lo hicieron juntaron sus labios en el más sencillo pero dulce de besos, ahora eran un matrimonio. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ellos voltearon sonriendo. Fijo su mirada en los de sus queridos amigos que fueron los primeros en acaparar la vista. Sid, aquel joven de tez morena y que siempre tenía sus trenzas, aquel amigo de años, puesto que lo conoció en la secundaria y aún después de tanto tiempo fue su incondicional apoyo, luego pasó la vista a Spirit, aquel mejor amigo de su ahora marido, aquella persona que obligó a Stein para tener su primera cita, aquella que definitivamente debería agradecerle porque después de todo él fue su excusa para hablar con Stein, finalmente paso sus ojos hasta llegar a Marie, aquella chica que se convirtió en el apoyo emocional de Stein en su último semestre, tenía que agradecerle un montón, después de todo esos seis meses fueron para Stein como para mí el peor error de nuestros días.

Aquello seis meses de separación por una pelea tonta ahora lo vemos así, fue lo que marco nuestra vida y dio paso a nuestro matrimonio. Desde ahí considero a Marie como una de sus mejores aliadas, una de sus mejores amigas, una hermana.

* * *

><p>–Tranquilo Stein-san, no va a pasarle nada – dijo Marie mientras posaba su mano tranquilamente en el hombro del peligris. Stein regresó a mirarle con ojos completamente desorbitados.<p>

–Lo sé – respondió en un suspiro, regresó su vista nuevamente hacia ese pequeño aparato posado sobre la puerta de emergencias del hospital – Es inevitable no alterarse –

Marie simplemente sonrió, Spirit soltó una suave carcajada – No todos los días se es padre, Stein – dijo el pelirrojo viendo a su amigo que trataba inútilmente de controlar sus nervios.

–Es verdad – contribuyó Sid, quién simplemente tomaba un sorbo de su café – Relájate –

Stein no pudo evitar más que soltar un suspiro y sonreírles a sus amigos. Él sabía que todo estaba bien, después de todo él era un científico así que sabía cien por ciento que Medusa y su hijo no correrían peligro cuando iniciara el parto, sin embargo ahora entendía porque los nervios de ser padre. Junto a medusa habían decidido cómo sería su nombre si fuera niño o niña, que ropa le pondrían, cursilerías si preguntarán a cualquiera, pero a él le llenaban como cualquier padre.

El llanto de un bebé interrumpió toda la sala. Inmediatamente salió un doctor con varias gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente. Posó su mirada sobre Stein para luego sonreírle – En un niño muy sano – Entonces simplemente sonrió. Entró a la habitación lleno de orgullo, mientras esquivaba a los enfermeros, él solo podía observar el bulto escondido entre los brazos cansados de su esposa. Se posó a su lado, Medusa le miraba sonriente, entonces él le retiro varios cabellos de su frente pegados por el sudor, entonces dio un beso en su frente, luego bajo la vista para posarle en aquel ser que ellos dieron vida, y ahí estaba aquel niño, que tenía su manos apretadas completamente, su piel blanca completamente, su cabellos de tonalidades gris y negro, finalmente aquel pequeño abrió los ojos dejando ver sus hermosos ojos de color marrón, tal como su madre.

–Ragnarock, ves ese es tu padre – dijo mi mujer mientras sonreía – Y aquí está tu madre – respondí yo mientras simplemente abrazaba a mi familia.

No hubo mejor día en mi vida… Simplemente aquel nombre me hizo vibrar de emoción… Ragnarock

* * *

><p>–Papá – grito Ragnarock corriendo a mis brazos, enseguida lo alcé apenas llegó –Es verdad – me pregunto mientras movía sus cabellos grises con emoción.<p>

–Es verdad que Ragnarock – pregunté mirándolo, es increíble que aquel niño solo tuviera un año de edad y hablara perfectamente, definitivamente heredo el IQ de su madre y el mío por su puesto.

–Que Chrona ya viene a este mundo – dijo mientras expandía sus manos para dar énfasis – Mi hermana a viene –

Solo sonreí. Hace unos minutos atrás había dejado la habitación de Medusa puesto que había acudido al llamado de Spirit advirtiendo que él pequeño Ragnarock había escapado de Sid y corría directamente a la habitación de su madre. Además de que Spirit no pudo ir tras él puesto que aún llevaba en brazos a su querida hija, de apenas ya unas semanas de nacida; Maka. Bueno y Sid, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente puesto que estaba bien entretenido viendo a las enfermeras pasar.

–Quieres ir a verla – Pregunté sonriéndole.

–Si – grito de emoción el pequeño. Solté un suspiro, definitivamente Ragnarock no heredo su humor sino el de su madre. Lo baje de mis brazos y tome su mano, guiándolo a que entrara a la habitación. Cuando llegamos, Medusa miró a su hijo sonriéndole –Quieres ver Ragnarock a tu hermana – pregunto ella mirándole con ternura. Ragnarock no pudo más que asentir. Sonreí nuevamente, lo tome entre mis brazos para llevarle a lado de su madre, una vez ahí pude apreciar como Ragnarock abría en grande sus ojos al ver la pequeña posada entre los brazos de su madre.

–Chrona, hija… mira este es tu hermano, Ragnarock – dijo mi esposa, a lo qué la pequeña solo entreabrió los ojos por inercia al oír algo desconocido para ella. Entonces Ragnarock apreció aquellos ojos grises como los de su padre. Sonrió como nunca Ragnarock – Chrona… – susurro él para luego tomar delicadamente la mano de su hermana. La pequeña como si hubiera entendido dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que ilumino el rostro de su esposa y luego el propio suyo.

–Gracias – Espeto Medusa mirándolo – Por darme estos dos hermosos hijos, y por tenerte… Gracias Stein –

Solo pude ver como sus ojos dejaban caer varias lágrimas de felicidad, entonces miré fijamente a mis hijos que se miraban entre sí sonriendo – Gracias a ti por haberme esperado todo ese tiempo… Gracias a ti por darme esta vida – entonces sellaron sus palabras con un beso.

* * *

><p>–Estás segura de esto, Medusa – dijo Stein mirándole serio – Te vas a perder la vida de nuestros hijos –<p>

–Lo sé, Stein – dijo Medusa mientras se cristalizaban sus ojos – Pero si no lo hago, solo significará una sola cosa… – no pudo que su voz se quebrará – Debo hacerlo, me perderé toda su vida pero sabré que me iré dejándole en buenas manos y sobre todo vivos –

– ¡Déjamelo hacerlo a mí! – Grito Stein perdiendo toda su cordura – No quiero que vivas eso, necesita a su madre ahí… – Medusa simplemente poso sus labios sobre los de Stein interrumpiendo sus palabras – Eres un gran científico pero no sabes de mi profesión absolutamente nada – soltó una suave risa Medusa – Shinigami-sama les cuidará… Pero mientras tanto tengo que hacerlo –

–Mierda – grito con frustración mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Medusa y trataba en vano de no derramar lágrimas.

–Ragnarock se irá con Sid, su IQ es demasiado alto para que no comienza a buscarte por lo que siempre tendrá que estar viajando para que no tenga un lugar fijo para investigar – dijo ella mientras respondía con fuerza el abrazo –Chrona es muy tímida e insegura, desarrollará una personalidad muy diferente a la de su hermano, será más como tú por lo que se quedará contigo y Marie – Stein no pudo más que abrazarla con más fuerza – Cuando Ragnarock cumpla la mayoría de edad vendrá a buscar a Chrona, sabrá donde vivo y vendrá a hablar con ella, entonces yo les contaré –

–Los dos – respondió Stein mirándole – Los dos seremos quienes hablemos –sonrió con amargura – Solo déjame decirles que ellos son adoptados y sus padres nos dejaron a cargo de ellos, por favor –

Medusa sonrió dolida y asintió – Hay que darles el brebaje con eso alterara las células de su crecimiento cambiando ciertos aspectos de su físico – entonces volvió a derramar lágrimas – y el otro es para que no recuerden nada, su vida empezarán mañana –

Stein no dijo nada, simplemente guio a su esposa a la habitación de sus dos apreciados hijos. Ragnarock de ya seis años y Chrona de cinco años, ambos dormían ajenos al suceso que cambiarían sus vidas – Se volvieron a dormir juntos – susurro ella más para sí que para Stein, se acercó con cortos pasos hasta llegar a la cama de Ragnarock puesto que dormían ambos abrazados ahí. Se sentó y simplemente se acurruco junto a ellos, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro – Lo siento – susurro – Lo siento –

Stein no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y dejar caer lágrimas sobre su rostro, e imito a su esposa, se acostó al otro lado y abrazo a sus hijos hasta tomar la mano de su esposa.

Esta era la última vez que iban a ser una familia.

* * *

><p>–Muchas veces quisimos votar todo por la borda y decirles todo a ustedes – dijo Medusa mirando ambos hijos suyos que estaban completamente impactados por el relato –Pero no pudimos –<p>

–Estaba en juego sus vidas – explico Stein que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala. Cuando Medusa llamó a su celular supo que había sucedido lo que ellos temían hace tiempo. Nunca Medusa llamó para nada, solo sabía de ella por Shinigami-sama de ella, y él solo pocas veces llamó y ella contestaba pero nunca hablo ni dijo hola, solamente aplastaba el botón de aceptar llamada y dejaba oír todo lo que silencio permitía, y él hablaba de todo lo que pasaba siempre dejando esas palabras que mostraban todo "REGRESA". Llegó a la casa junto a Sid y Marie, y ahí estaban ellos diciéndoles toda la verdad.

–Fingieron un matrimonio – dijo Ragnarock sin mirar a nadie – Mintieron todo este tiempo, por nosotros y les estamos agradecidos – soltó dejando ver su madurez –Pero porqué mierda no nos dicen cuál es la maldita razón que hicieron todo esto –

–Tu madre Ragnarock es una de las mejores doctoras que hay a nivel mundial – Soltó Sid de inmediato – Por lo que siempre fue muy buscada por varias personas... –

–Stein era igual que tu madre, una persona muy importante en lo que es las curas de enfermedades a nivel mundial – dijo Marie tranquilamente

–Medusa creaba las enfermedades en laboratorios – dijo Sid

–Y yo creaba la cura de ellas – respondió Stein – Nuestro trabajo era uno de los mejores a nivel mundial, puesto como éramos pareja en matrimonio como trabajo facilitaba mucho las cosas –

–Pero la fama no acarrea nada bueno – susurro Sid – Tu madre abandonó su trabajo apenas ustedes nacieron y su padre se convirtió en un doctor común y corriente, dinero había de sobra por lo que no se preocupaban y rechazaban cualquier propuesta que sea…–

–Por nosotros – susurro Ragnarock

–Exacto, hasta que un día tocaron a nuestra puerta Aracnofobia – dijo Medusa.

–Esa es una mafia – Gritó asustado Ragnarock mientras que Chrona era callada y sumida temblando ligeramente.

–Es verdad, pidieron que creé una nueva enfermedad de sangre, que los primeros dos años sean totalmente de prueba y se haga varias cuarentenas por su uso, sin embargo que su cura sea creada después de esos dos años – Explico Medusa. Ragnarock apenas podía quitar la vista de su madre su cuerpo temblaba de miedo puro miedo, y Chrona apenas podía procesar la información.

–Por supuesto me negué, pero – Medusa solo pudo morder su labio inferior – Sus vidas se pusieron en juego –

–Puesto que tu madre era la única que iba a crearla no me dejaron que yo haga la cura para esa enfermedad… Entonces ella sola tuvo que hacerlo – continuó Stein – El proceso para crearla tardo los dos años de prueba y esos dos años ustedes cambiaron su apariencia a la que tienen ahora, sin embargo siguieron viviendo con nosotros…–

–Es decir que realmente yo vivió con Sid desde los 8 años y Chrona desde los seis años – interrumpió Ragnarock a lo que Stein asintió

–Es verdad… – suspiro – Cuando la enfermedad estuvo lista, se supo que su cura tardaría 10 años de investigación para crearla por lo que su madre desapareció por 10 años –Stein suspiro – La última vez que le vieron fue cuando tuvimos que recrear sus recuerdos, es decir, nos fuimos a un orfanato y falsificamos sus documentos, hicimos que pareciera que estuvieron dos años ahí, y después simplemente hicimos que bebieran el brebaje que creamos Para que olviden todo hasta ese momento – Suspiro nuevamente – Sus primeros recuerdos es que Chrona ve como Ragnarock sale del orfanato de la mano de Sid y un día después que hacemos que parezca meses, sale de la mano de Marie y mía –

Silencio…

– ¿Puedo retirarme? – Expresó Chrona con simpleza, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el flequillo por lo que no dejaban observar todo lo que la peli rosa sentía. Stein no pudo más que cerrar los ojos con amargura y susurrar que podía. Chrona a la vista de todos desapareció.

Esta era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, no era tristeza ni tampoco enojo, simplemente era alegría. Pero no podía expresarlo de esa manera, era algo absurdo que su hermano y ella hayan sido tan protegidos por ellos de esa manera, tan hermosa, como una familia. Se había alegrado por haber conocido a su madre, por saber que Stein era su padre de verdad, pero sobre todas las cosas tenía un resentimiento acerca de que les mintió a sus hijos, sabía que tenía una razón y todo pero se sentía dolida.

Ahí estaba ella sentada en el filo de la grada de entrada de la casa de su madre biológica sin saber qué hacer.

–Sabes – dijo una voz atrás suyo, haciendo que girarse a verla – Cuando tenías 4 años, y tu hermano te habló por haber escondido un juguete de él, te fuiste corriendo a esconderte… – Era su madre que no la miraba sino miraba al frente mientras hablaba – Te pasamos buscando durante una hora dentro de la casa y en el patio trasero, cuando tu padre por fin se desesperó salió corriendo por esta misma puerta y casi se tropieza con cierta niña que lloraba en nuestra puerta de entrada – No pude evitar sonreír ante eso

–Ahora entiendo porque siempre me dice que me siente a un costado de la entrada –respondí a su causa

–Sé que no sabes muchas cosas y debes estar dolida – soltó mi madre mientras se ponía de cuclillas y me miraba –Pero solo quiero decirte que pase lo que pase tu padre y yo estaremos ahí para ti, y sobre todo son lo mejor que nosotros tenemos en nuestra vida –

Entonces comprendí, no estaba dolida tampoco estaba con alegría, simplemente se sentía querida como nunca, porque su familia estaba ahí y sin saberlo siempre estuvo ahí. Cuando menos se pudo dar cuenta ella ya estaba ahí abrazando como si su vida dependiera de su madre, mientras esta temblaba con fuera abrazándola. Apenas pudo divisar entre las cortinas como Ragnarock lloraba en los brazos de su padre.

Estaban reunidos otra vez, ahí estaban ellos ahí, estaban con sus padres…

* * *

><p>Se puso el teléfono a su oreja y simplemente dejo que se escuchara el silencio en respuesta.<p>

–Hola – escucho en la otra línea, nuevamente era Stein – No te preocupes Chrona y Ragnarock están bien – silencio en respuesta hubo pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en sus labios, ahora que travesuras le contará Stein que hicieron sus hijos – Hoy no te llamo por nuestros hijos Medusa – dijo Stein, entonces su sonrisa se borró – Llamó por nosotros – me mordí el labio con fuerza – Sabes que es difícil actuar que Marie es la mujer que amo, mientras que la verdadera esta en otro lugar – no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza –Sinceramente no lo soportó más, llegar y besar a alguien que no es mi esposa de verdad – entonces miré mi mano donde posaba tranquilamente el anillo de matrimonio que Stein me dio – Sabes quiero acabar esto ya – dijo el suspirando ¿Qué creía que ella no? – Sé que estarás diciendo que tú también quieres lo mismo y sé que me harías entrar en razón y todo lo demás… Pero quiero estar de nuevo contigo – dijo simplemente, cosas como esta eran las que hizo que se enamorará de Stein – Mierda, Te amo y te odio – soltó entonces solo pudo dejar que una lágrima corriera por sus mejillas – Te odio por hacerme esto, a mí y a mis hijos, como desearía que no fuéramos quienes somos para vivir como familia – Me mordí el labio con fuerza para no soltar el gemido lastimero de mis labios –Pero… – Suspiro y eso hizo que doliera aún más – Te amo Medusa… Regresa… Chrona y Ragnarock te esperan… y yo también – Entonces no pudo evitarlo, y dejo que saliera de sus labios aquellas palabras que hicieron que Stein se derrumbara por varios días, diciendo que era una gripe y no una depresión, aquello que hizo que Spirit tirara todo por la borda y me vaya a ver donde quiera que estaba, lo que hizo que Marie tuviera que llevar a Chrona a que se quedara con Maka excusando que podía contagiarse para que no vea a su padre en ese estado…

– _Gracias… por darme estos dos hermosos hijos, y por tenerte… Gracias _Stein –

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales del capitulo:<strong>_

_Antes creía que definitivamente debía hacer que Marie se quede con Medusa, pero luego salio el cap del manga donde medusa dice que amo a Chrona entonces ya no pude hacer quedar como alguien del pasado de Stein... SIno que siguen amandose...! Realmente creo que es la pareja que mas realce tiene en el anime como el manga por lo que preferia dejarle asi... Pues lo útlimo es algo que me llana colocar una llamada de Stein a Medusa... es insipirado en los que ven Vampire Diaries la serie en un capitulo donde el prota llama a la prota y el no habla solamente ella entonces el tiene ganas de llorar por lo que le dice... EN eso me inspire...  
><em>

_Maluz: Basta! Ahora si a matarla!_

_Anne; X.X adios mundo cruel!_

_Maluz: Al ataque (Se ve todas las lectoras que esperaron pacientemente este cap coriendo atras de maluz con antorchas y todo)_

_Anne: Ayuda!_

_Mama de Anne: Anette! Baja a comer!_

_Anne: Ya voy! *Se esfuma*_

_Maluz: ¬¬ Salvada por la madre... tipiko!_

_Lady Anne~_

_Sayo_

**¿REVIEWS?**

_Deja review si kires que haya kid x Chrona en el siguiente cap  
><em>


	8. El Invierno Llega

**Notas del capitulo**

_He regresado del mundo infernal!  
><em>

_Maluz: Eso no es excusa u.u_

_Esta bien, no es la escusa que esperan... Pero la verdad... NO SABÍA COMO CONTINUAR! pero ya lo sé muajajaj... Puedo tardar meses, en este caso tres pero nunca deó abandonado un fanfic... jamás... Creo que pondré fecha... Todos los sabados en la noche estará publicado un cap. Y si tardo les avisaré y publicare en tal caso entre semana si veo que algo va a pasar. pero esta es la última vez que les dejo así LES JURO!_

**_Disclairmer: _**_Soul Eater aun no me pertenece, he estado en reuniones para ver cuando me pasan los derechos pero aun no sucede TwT  
><em>

**Summary:**-Me gusta Kid-kun - Si Chrona hubiera regresado a ver a Ragnarok sabría que el rostro de su hermano era todo un poema, despues de todo Kid es el novio de su mejor amiga; Maka, y Chrona tiene como novio a Soul Eater el galán de la academia shibusen

**-**Dialogo**-**

**-**_Recuerdos_**-**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulos Anteriores:<strong>

_–Me gusta Kid-kun –_

_–Pero… Maka y Kid – dije tartamudeando – Y tú y Soul...Pero, por qué regresaste con Soul hace unos días –_

_– Regrese con Soul para de una vez ser feliz con él a cien por ciento, confiaré en él, confiaré en todos de nuevo… Todo volverá a ser como antes, pero lo único que cambia es que ahora yo decido–_

* * *

><p><em>Entonces comprendí, no estaba dolida tampoco estaba con alegría, simplemente se sentía querida como nunca, porque su familia estaba ahí y sin saberlo siempre estuvo ahí. Cuando menos se pudo dar cuenta ella ya estaba ahí abrazando como si su vida dependiera de su madre, mientras esta temblaba con fuera abrazándola. Apenas pudo divisar entre las cortinas como Ragnarock lloraba en los brazos de su padre.<em>

_Estaban reunidos otra vez, ahí estaban ellos ahí, estaban con sus padres…_

* * *

><p><strong>El invierno llega<br>**

* * *

><p>Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles cercanas a la residencia de mi madre biológica. ¿Bilógica? Era su madre y punto. No pudo evitar que la sonrisa que se cruzó por su rostro se quitara. Tantos años espero por sus padres y resulta que su padre siempre estuvo ahí y que su madre era una gran persona.<p>

Miró a su alrededor notando un parque a una cuadra, camino con tranquilidad a él. Tal vez, debería llamar a Soul. Buscó entre sus ropas el celular, notando que lo había olvidado en la casa. Luego de haber tenido esa breve conversación con su madre, había pasado ya una semana. Habían traído todas las cosas de la casa que dijo ser su hogar, para vivir con Medusa, igual Ragnarock lo hizo. Junto con Stein nos pasamos a vivir ahí. Al principio era raro, pero con el pasar de los días pude decirle "Mamá" aún recuerda como los ojos se cristalizaron a aquella señora que dio años de su vida por ellos. Sonrió.

Pero eran ya dos semanas que no iba al colegio, aunque dice mi padre que no importaba, puesto que Shinigami-sama estaba al tanto de todo. Eso era otra cosa, Shinigami-sama era una persona importante también en la vida de nuestros padres. Era como la persona cuidadora de todos ellos. Pero de solo pensar en todo lo que tiene que igualarse le da tantas ganas de no volver más. Llegó al parque y localizo una banca, se encamino hacia ella, mientras observaba que el parque estaba vacío bueno también era la hora, solo a ella se le ocurre salir a las 7 de la noche a caminar.

Se sentó y en seguida sintió el viento pegar en su rostro. Sonrió. Tantas cosas han pasado, estas dos semanas fueron las mejores de su vida. Claro, comparada con las anteriores. Sus ojos se volvieron llenos de soledad. Aún tiene grabada esa mirada que Kid le dio a Maka mientras pronunciaba esas palabras que tanto dolor causaron. Hablando de Kid, la semana que pasó y luego las últimas dos, nunca más habló con él, igualmente con Maka. Con Soul antes de ir a ver a su madre, pero no le llamó para comunicarle nada, más bien, llamó a Patty. Le contó a ella todo y le dije que avisará que estaba bien que no se preocupen. Aunque conociendo a Patty ha de haber entendido la mitad de lo que dije y el resto mezclo con Jirafas. Suspiro.

Por qué Soul no le llamó, habían quedado empezar todo de nuevo, como novios que recién empiezan, pero, no debería Soul estar aquí apoyándome en vez de estar sentada sola. Por qué llamó a Patty y no a Soul, él era su novio. Se suponía que a él tendría que avisarle.

Suspiro. ¿Tal vez no haya sido correcto él volver?

– ¿Chrona? – me llamó una voz masculina.

Esa voz, solo es de… Me giré rápidamente, observando aquel pelinegro le es su primer amor.

–Kid-kun – susurre mientras me paraba abruptamente. Estaba sorprendida, qué hacia Shinigami-kun aquí.

–¡Chrona! – exclamo con fuerza, no sé qué vino primero o el grito o el abrazo. Pero ahí estaba siendo cobijada por los brazos de aquel ojimiel. Su mano en mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él, dejándome oler su perfume que tanto me enloquecía, sintiendo su cuerpo en contacto con el mío. Mis manos estaban posadas en su pecho, entres las solapas de su chaqueta, y no querría, no pude, no pude evitar agarrar con fuerza esta, enterrar mi cabeza en su cuello, cerrar los ojos, surcar una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él no le abrazaba.

–Chrona… eres tú – le oí decir – Dios, sabes cuántos días te he buscado y llamado – sentí mi corazón encogerse, era verdad Kid también la había hecho daño – Pero estas aquí, ¡Diablos! Me tenías tan preocupado –

¿Kid? ¿Preocupado? ¿Por ella?

Sentí como me separaba un poco para poder verme, entonces pude ver sus ojos, esa miel que te endulza la vida, los vi llenos de vida. Observándome con alegría contenida.

–Yo… yo – tartamudeé. ¡Por qué diablos tartamudeaba! Se supone que cambió para hacerse notar, todos esos años con Soul no eran en vano. Había dejado de ser ella para que él se fijara.

– ¡Hey! – Me llamó interrumpiéndome – Me debo una cachetada y cero palabras de parte tuya –

Le miré sorprendida ¿Qué? – Es verdad, Chrona – me dijo este mientras pasaba su mano de mi nuca a mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente – Soy un verdadero idiota. Tú lo viste y por eso se fue abajo todo, yo… ¡Mierda! No sé ni cómo disculparme –

Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza –Tú… tú no me debes nada – le dije en un susurro

–No es no es verdad – me contradijo – Chrona… Yo no _amo _a _Maka _–

Esas simples palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza –Eso es mentira – le dije rápidamente – Llevas más de cuatro años con ella, ya estaban al quinto cuando terminaron, eso en tres meses y medio no cambian Kid –

–Es verdad, pero me enamoré de ella al primer año, luego ya no, se pasó, porque supe de otras cosas y por eso desistí y seguí con la relación pero mira no llego a ningún lado. Lo que tú viste fue una estúpida despedida que siempre concordábamos como el adiós con Maka –

–Kid no estoy entendiendo nada – le dije mientras me separaba de él, sus brazos me dejaron ir.

–Chrona… Sabes cómo es que llegue a ser enamorado de Maka –

Negué con la cabeza pero antes de que comience hablar le interrumpí – No me interesa tampoco… No entiendo porque te disculpas conmigo, tú no tuviste nada de culpa, yo decidí no hacer lo mismo que ellos hicieron y decidí no empezar esa relación, eso es todo –

– ¿Eso es todo? – Me preguntó con sorna – Chrona… porqué regresaste con Soul –

Me quedé callada. Ni ella misma sabía eso, solo querría regresar, era algo que necesitaba.

–Es porque justamente tienes miedo a ser echada y necesitas esas seguridad que él te dio en esos tres años –

Le miré sorprendida y ofendida – ¡Echada! – Le grite– ¡No me molestes! –

– ¡Chrona! ¡Está no eres tú! – me gritó señalándome –La Chrona que ¡Yo! Conozco, era tímida con miedo a las personas de su alrededor. Tú cambiaste por la seguridad de Soul, pero… no te sientes cómoda, por eso que es Soul no te llena –

–Eso… Eso… ¡Eso no es verdad! – le grité mientras le miraba molesta –Soul me llena, por eso estuve tanto tiempo con él, por eso regresé –

– ¡Mentirosa! – me gritó caminando varios pasos hacía mí, los cuales ninguno dí un paso atrás – SI estuviera enamorada de él, le hubieras perdonado su traición y no hubieras intentado algo conmigo, no me hubieras permitido tomarte de la mano o darte besos en la mejilla, incluso dejarme dormir en tu cama contigo a mi lado – me tomo de mis mejillas acercando su rostro al suyo – Si hubiera seguido… y nadie nos hubiera interrumpido en el laboratorio estaba claro que me hubieras permitido besarte –

Me quedé estática, no movía nada ni pestañeaba. Era correcto, era la maldita verdad…

–Lo vez… – dijo mientras sus manos dejaban de presionar mis mejillas hasta crear una caricia – Nunca le viste con los mismo ojos que él te vio–

–Pero… yo lo quiero – le sentencie con voz quebrada – Soul fue el único chico que se fijó en mí, que no le importó que no supiera nada de la vida, que tolerara mis soledades y silencios, aun a pesar de eso me sonreía y estuvo ahí todo el tiempo – Sollocé – Yo lo pude ver en sus ojos que no eran pena… –

–Era amor – completó Kid – Por eso Chrona en una relación no sirve si solo uno da –

Quité sus manos de mi rostro de un manotazo. Kid me miró sorprendido por mi osadía

–Pero lo quiero Kid – le dije – Es la verdad –

–Si… pero si sigues así, solo le vas hacer daño – le miré perpleja – Estas dos semanas se pasó como loco preguntando otra vez y otra vez por ti, querría llamarte pero pensaba que necesitabas tu espacio. Cogía el camino largo y siempre pasaba por tu casa y estaba a segundos de tocar el timbre y se regresaba, repitiendo _"Chrona está bien, lo sé"_ –

¿Soul si le iba a llamar? En todas estas dos semanas, él si le pensó, mientras que ella solo se preocupaba de cómo solucionar las cosas con Kid.

–Apuesto a todo, que tu recién hoy ibas a llamarles a todos– le regresé a ver –Incluyendo a él y a mí –

Retire la vista, era la verdad.

–Tú lo quieres, pero no lo amas como él te ama a ti –

Cerré los ojos.

–Por qué me dices todo esto – le pregunte apretando mis puños

–Porque ya me canso ver a mi amigo sufrir por una chica que no se fija tanto como él se fija en ella – sentenció serio.

Abrí mis ojos y le miré, estaba molesto era verdad, si él estaba así, no querría imaginar a Black Star como estaría.

–Gracias – le dije y camine en dirección a mi casa, pase por su lado con la cabeza gacha. Lo mejor era terminar con Soul. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Maka. Y debería deshacerse la idea de que Kid algún se fijara en ella.

Entonces sucedió.

Sintió las pisadas rápidas detrás de ella, como su brazo era halado hacia el lado contrario, como su cintura era envuelta por un brazo, como su cabeza se alzaba por inercia, con sus labios entreabiertos.

Sintió el peso extra en ellos, visualizo esos cabellos negros, sus ojos cerrados y como su boca se movía suavemente, invitándole a danzar junto a la suya.

Kid le estaba besando en el frio invierno, mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a hacerse presente.

* * *

><p><em>Esto es una aclaración para facilitar la lectura. Han pasado ya tres meses y medio. Kid y Chrona han ido evolucionando en ello, Chrona ya no es la chica tímida sin embargo guardo aun algo de eso, Kid aclará que a Maka solo la quiso los primeros años, por otra razón sigue con ella que aún no se sabe. Kid a visto sufrir a Soul a lo largo de la relación por eso se ha cansado e igual como se ve ha generado un gran cariño por Chrona. <em>

_Si quieren saber algo más de lo que va a pasar miren el prologó, ahi está la linea de tiempo y veran que han sucedido todo al pie de la letra._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capitulo<strong>

_Les gusto? Jajajaj por fín beso... Para las que no se acuerden de algo. aclaré en la nota todo. Por cierto, miren de nuevo el prologo y notará que ya han pasado tres meses y medio, por lo que ven ya llevabamos el un cuarto y un poco más de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, en el prox cap se ve ya como terminan SOul y Chrona y ahí querdará esa relación pero ya saben !Donde hay fuego cenizas quedan! Igual es una relación de tres años, no se puede olvidar como si nada. E igual el prox cap quedara solo centrado en eso y de ahí iremos a de viaje a las montañas pára el prox cap! Espero que lo esperen con ansias!  
><em>

**¿REVIEWS?**

_Deja el review sino quieres que publique luego de otro año (Maluz: Chantaje! )_

_¬¬U_


	9. Maldito invierno

**Notas del capitulo**

_Lo se lo sé.. primero q extraño xq publica tan rapido? Bueno les dije que iba a publicar todos los sabados... y resutla que mi compu se pudrió el fin de semana logré crear respaldos y salvar varias cosas entre estas el caps... entre formateos y eso... rexn hoy puedo publicar! De aquí no habrá mas incovenientes... El sabado de esta semana estará subido el proximo cap.  
><em>

_Bueno este cap... es romantico tranquilo y triste... lamentablemente. Pero en la ultima escena hay una parte donde dirá play... para los que desean leer con música, ya que esa música me inspire mientras hacía y quedo tan pero tan denso... les dejo el link y cuando les toque dar play lo hagan y veran que les llegará aun más xD _

_SIn más demoras... Les dejo con el capitulo._

_ www . youtube watch?v = pUZeSYsU0Uk (Quiten lso espasios o busquenla como ""Cold" - Jorge Méndez (Sad Piano & Violin Instrumental) ")  
><em>

**_Disclairmer: _**_Soul Eater aun no me pertenece, he estado en reuniones para ver cuando me pasan los derechos pero aun no sucede TwT  
><em>

**Summary:**-Me gusta Kid-kun - Si Chrona hubiera regresado a ver a Ragnarok sabría que el rostro de su hermano era todo un poema, despues de todo Kid es el novio de su mejor amiga; Maka, y Chrona tiene como novio a Soul Eater el galán de la academia shibusen

**-**Dialogo**-**

**-**_Recuerdos_**-**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

><p><strong>Maldito Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p>La dulce traición se hizo presente, sus labios correspondieron a los ajenos, sintió el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de aquel muchacho que tanto deseaba, ella logró contener el suspiro al sentir como esa mano que sujetaba con fuerza su brazo se suavizara e hizo un viaje tranquilamente por su hombro hasta llegar a su nuca, escondiendo sus dedos en su cabello.<p>

Entonces rompió toda regla, y subió sus brazos para enredarlo en el cuello de aquel chico ojimiel, sintió la lengua de él delinear sus labios, y ella abrió gustosa sus labios, permitiéndole entrar. Y la danza comenzó, frotaron sus lenguas constantemente una y otra vez, mientras las manos del chico muerte, bajaron a su cadera y volvieron a subir hasta media espalda, tan tranquilamente que le inquietaban. Sus dedos se enteraron en las hebras negras, acariciándolas, mientras sentía como el ojimiel exploraba toda su boca.

Sentía el calor del momento, aunque el sonido de la lluvia se hizo presente en sus oídos, entonces sintió el cabello mojado de su acompañante pero eso no impidió nada, más bien acentuó la situación, Kid le apretó más a él, mientras hundía lo que más podía sus bocas. Por primera vez pudo decir, que encajaban a la perfección.

Pero el aire es traicionero y se tuvieron que separar. Abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo como esos ojos miel le examinaban.

–Kid – le llame en un tono apenas audible. Pero no pude decir nada más, sentí como su mano tomaba mi mejilla mientras la otra apretaba mí nuca, acercándome para besarme salvajemente. Me sentí perder ante la seducción de aquella boca, mis brazos bajaron, para halarle de su ropa mojada y apegarme a la mía. Sentía todo mi cuerpo entumecido no solo por el frío sino también por todas las reacciones que Kid causaba en mí.

Otra vez nos separamos, nos miramos en silencio, y sentimos las gotas más fuertes, y no pude evitar reír, me siguió él. Parecíamos dos idiotas riéndonos en medio de una lluvia en pleno parque en la noche.

–Prefiero que se rían en la casa con chocolate caliente – dijo una voz femenina, acompañada de una risita nerviosa de otra.

Nos giramos bruscamente, encontrándome a mi madre y mí… ¿otra madre? Estaban ahí Marie y Medusa, cada una con un paraguas. Note como Marie llevaba una bolsa plástica, capaz para la merienda.

–Entonces qué dices – pregunto Medusa con una sonrisa hacia Kid.

–Oh vamos, Medusa… Kid es como de la familia – dijo Marie con una sonrisa – En ocasiones se quedó a dormir en la habitación de Chrona –

Sentí enrojecer mis mejillas al ver la mirada pícara de mis dos madres sobre mí. El carraspeo de Kid llamó la atención por lo que me sentí aliviada por unos segundos.

–Perdonen mis malos modales – dijo Kid siempre haciendo gala de sus modales –Tener a Chorna a estas horas y peor aún con esta lluvia… Lo lamento mucho Marie-san y… Usted debe ser la madre biológica de Chrona – dijo mirando a mi madre – Peor aún, perdone esta presentación, Soy Death The Kid – Finalizo

–Oh no te preocupes – Sonrió mi madre –Soy Medusa, como tú lo dijiste la primera madre de Chrona –

–Es un placer conocerla – soltó Kid

–Pero ustedes dos se van derechito a la casa nuestra – Interrumpió Marie – Están los dos empapados, no quiero saber el por qué se dejaron mojar – giño un ojo y ambos nos sonrojamos – Tengan – dijo señalando su paraguas, pasándole a Kid, mientras ella se juntó con el de Medusa.

–Vamos… – dijo mi madre dándonos la espalda y encaminándose hacia la casa.

Luego de unos segundos pude notar que la lluvia ya no caía sobre mí, alcé la vista topándome con que Kid ya nos cubría con el paraguas, sin embargo recién caí en cuenta de que nuestras manos estaban sujetas. ¡Todo el tiempo estaban sujetas! ¡Entonces, mi madre nos vio!

Me sonroje, y caminé todo el camino sonrojada de la mano de Kid y encima compartiendo y paraguas juntos.

Casi estallo de risa al ver la cara de póker face que pusó mi hermano al ver a llegar a Kid junto a mí. Estaba con los ojos desorbitados y repetía las miradas entre mí y Kid. Mi padre no aguantó la risa y estallo con una sonora carcajada, que acompaño a las siguientes. Ragnarock solo se sonrojo, y rápidamente se acercó a mí dándome un zape.

–¡Auch! Eso duele Ragnarock –

–Ese es el punto – dijo mi hermano con un sonrojo y luego cogió mis mejillas comenzando a estirarlas – Estas cosas se avisan… – Cosa que causó más risa. Kid miraba en silencio la situación con una pequeña sonrisa.

Poco a poco fuimos caminando hacia la cocina, mientras que mi madre; Medusa, fue a traer un par de toallas para secarnos. Kid caminó al frente mío mientras Stein le hablaba de algo de diseccionar su cuerpo y hacerlo simétrico cosa que Kid era emocionado, aunque Medusa llegó y le proporcionaba un zape tendiéndole a Kid una toalla, Marie simplemente decía algo del tiempo no cambia tanto a las personas, e incluso creó oí algo a Sid, clamando algo sobre los jóvenes de ahora.

Sentí un apretón en mi hombro, dándome la vuelta, encarando a Ragnarock que me miraba serio –Puedes contarme otro día de esto – soltó en susurro, y puso una mirada penetrante – Pero lo de Soul no pasa hoy… Tienes que acabar con este jueguito tuya Chrona –

Le miré estupefacta y él se acercó volviéndome a alar una de mis mejillas pero más suave de lo que sabe hacer, hasta que llego a ser una caricia – Pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado – Para luego alejarse de mí.

La sonrisa en mi rostro creció, sabiendo que la noche de hoy sería larga y triste. Pero diferente, porque tenía a esas personas llamadas _Familia_ con ese apoyo que necesitaría en cualquier momento. Con esos pensamientos me encamine hacia la cocina, para compartir la charla, me situé a lado de Kid que me recibió con una sonrisa a la cual respondía con otra tímida y nerviosa.

Porque era verdad, la yo verdadera era aquella pequeña que no sabía lidiar con las cosas, la que actúa con nerviosismo frente a Kid, la que se abría a Maka y Patty, la cual molestaba con pequeñas cosillas a Black Star y Tsubaki. Aquella que conoció Soul en la primera cita.

Ahora era diferente… actuaba… era… _si eso era… Era como Maka_.

Salí del baño vestido con la ropa de Ragnarock me había prestado. Esta noche me iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de Chrona, bueno mejor dicho la casa de la madre verdadera de Chrona. Me pasé por las habitaciones para encaminarme a la de huéspedes, sin embargo paré al ver la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Chrona. Me acerque lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en el filo de la cama con su celular en sus manos, vestía una bata larga negra para dormir que antes le había visto, sin embargo por eso no dejaba de admirar lo hermosa que era Chrona. Vi cómo le temblaron las manos con el celular al mismo tiempo que cruzaba una mirada sombría por su rostro.

–Sucede algo – pregunté abriendo la puerta. La vi asustarse y levantar de pronto la mirada, sin embargo suavizo, volviendo a bajarla para fijarla en el aparato.

–Voy a llamar a Soul –

Esas simples palabras hicieron eco en mí.

Rápidamente cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me encamine hacia ella, sentándome a su lado –Estás segura de esto – le pregunté y ella simplemente asintió.

–Tú tienes razón… estoy jugando… Tengo miedo a que me echen o que no me quieran – su voz se trabo sin embargo continuó – Aun así, Soul es importante para mí… así más por mí, lo haré por él –

Y vi como aplastó un botón y puso al oído el aparato.

El ambiente era tan tenso que hasta él tenía nervios.

(**N/A: **_**comenzaré a redactar en tercera persona para facilitar la conversación por celular. Play a la canción**_)

– ¿Chrona? – se oyó en la otra línea. Cosa que hizo a Chrona sonreír.

–Hey Soul, ¿cómo vas? – preguntó ella mientras removía constantemente el hilo salido de su bata.

–Aquí todo tranquilo, pero tú estás bien. Con lo poco que entendí a Patty, estás viendo a tu madre, ¡espera! Quieres que vaya para allá ¡Me cambio y salgo volando! –

– ¡No! – Casi prácticamente gritó –Tranquilo, estoy bien –

–Entonces qué sucede – suspiro – No te llamó porque pensé que necesitabas tu espacio, además era familiar… aunque créeme fue difícil el controlarme –soltando una risilla

–Lo sé –

– ¿Chrona? ¿Está todo bien? – su voz tembló al decir esas preguntas. Soul comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía más rápido.

–Crees que lo nuestro es lo correcto –

A Soul se le cortó la respiración – ¿Qué? –

–Estás seguro de haber regresado –

–¡Chrona! Si es por Maka, te juro que ya no pasará eso… ¡Jamás lo haría de nuevo! ¡Eres muy importante para mí para perderte por una aventura! –

Chrona podía sentir la desesperación en cada palabra que era dicha por Soul, cada una de ellas le taladraban el corazón – Yo no – soltó en un susurro

–Chrona… por favor – Soul sentía el nudo en su garganta al oír esas palabras

–No sé… por qué no te llamé a ti a decirte las cosas que estaban pasando – su voz tembló y sabía que dentro de poco lloraría – Realmente… Debería haberte dicho lo que me sucedía, tú debiste estar aquí apoyándome… Pero no lo quise… –

–….–

–Soul… tu…– le dije pero mi voz se trabó, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y un dolor horrible en el pecho.

–Chrona… sabes que **te amo** ¿verdad? – Soul soltó eso con tanta suavidad como siempre le decía cuando le amaba.

–Lo sé – dijo ella dejando libre sus lágrimas

–Por favor…. No hagas esto – Y el quiebre de la voz en Soul fue el detonante.

–Tú no eres el único en mi corazón – declaro con dolor – Siempre hubo alguien más… aunque él no lo sepa y tal vez no me ame… Pero es injusto el estar contigo y ver como ¡Todos los días estas ahí conmigo tan enamorado! – el tono de mi voz se alzó sin embargo calle

–Y tú no – completo Soul. La respiración de Soul era agitada.

–Si –conteste más por inercia que por querer.

–Ya lo sabía Chrona… – contesto el otro, y sentí mi corazón temblar – Y eso no me importó, siempre lo supe –

Entonces hubo silencio total.

–Chrona… – me llamó entonces sentí mi corazón doler, la voz de Soul estaba quebrada – Si es lo correcto… está bien. Pero no puedo olvidarte de un día al otro, son tres años de relación Chrona, se dice que el mismo tiempo toma para olvidar–

–Lo siento – le dije mientras sollozaba

–Yo lo siento Chrona… Por no ser el primero –

– ¡Fuiste el primero! Mi primer beso, mi primera cita, mi primer novio. Siempre tendrás ese título – dijo Chrona con fuerza

–Pero… no el de tu corazón –

–Soul… yo –

–Chrona… _Te amo _–

–Gracias – le contesté con dolor. Solo eso podía agradecerle – Soul… yo _te quiero_–

Pude sentir como Soul sollozaba poco a poco.

–Nos vemos en el colegio – soltó Soul

–Claro – dije por inercia

–Y Chrona… – me llamó Soul por última vez – Saluda a Kid –

Sonreí con melancolía y dolor al mismo tiempo. Entonces sonreír con alegría porque Soul siempre sería así, siempre sería _su Soul_ – También hazlo con Maka –

Él último sonido de esa conversación fue la risa de Soul.

**(N/A:**_** Acaba redacción**_**)**

Solo pude ver como Chrona despegaba el celular de su oído y miraba al suelo mientras las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ella. Sentí como nunca mi corazón estrujarse, pude oír cada palabra, cada lamento, cada desesperación por parte de los dos. Sentía el dolor de Chrona como nunca.

–Kid… se acabó – me dijo, entonces la vi, sus ojos se levantaron y me miraron. SU dolor, la soledad, esa tristeza, en esas perlas rosadas, que ahora tiraban a un rosa azulado por la oscuridad, estaban tan inundadas de un dolor que era horrible de ver –Se acabó…– volvió a repetir – Sé que hice bien… Entonces… por qué me duele tanto –

No pude contenerme y abrace a Chrona con fuerza, mientras ella lloraba apretando con fuerza su rostro contra mí hombro. Comenzaba a pensar seriamente, que_ se había __**equivocado**_.

**Residencia Eater**

–Soul… gracias por prestarme la ducha – dijo Maka mientras se arreglaba su pijama al mismo tiempo que su cabello. Sin embargo se topa con la habitación vacía del albino – ¿Soul? – Salió de esta para ir al salón principal, agradecía a Soul por prestarle la ducha, tenía que ver cómo llamar al plomero mañana a primera hora para que arregle la suya, estaba más que mal visto esto de estar en la ducha de su antiguo ex–_amante_. Si Chrona entrará por esa puerta en este instante, está más que asegurado que no tendría perdón ni ella peor el albino. Sonrió con tristeza, aún recordaba cómo Soul vino corriendo gritando que Chrona le perdono y que estaban de nuevo juntos. Fue un golpe duro para ella, pero al ver esos ojos tan resplandecientes supo que Soul amaba a Chrona.

Caminó por el pasillo, por fin llegando al salón, donde vio a Soul sentado en el sofá, sin camiseta, dándole la espalda. Un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, sin embargo ignoro este hecho.

–Gracias por la ducha –le dijo. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta, una venita comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Él muy imbécil le estaba ignorando. Camino en dos zancadas estaba ya al frente. Y el muy imbécil seguía mirando al suelo como si nada.

–Te estoy hablando –prácticamente le gruño.

Nada de respuesta. Ya iba a golpearle, cuando pudo notar como varias gotas caían al suelo desde la misma dirección que el rostro de Soul. Se mojó la cara, fue lo primero que se cruzó por su mente, pero vio como los hombros de este temblaba, como las manos de él se enredaban en su cabello.

– ¿Soul? – le llame en un susurro.

Y sollozo. El suave e inaudible sollozo de Soul, le hizo hincarse y coger el rostro de Soul y levantarlo para que lo vea.

Y lo que vio le dejo rota completamente, el albino estaba llorando como niño, sus mejillas estaban completamente empapadas, su boca estaba hinchada de tanto morderse con fuerza sus labios con los dientes, pero sus ojos, había tanto dolor y un vacío tan grande.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – fue lo primero que pregunto.

–Chrona y yo terminamos – dijo con las voz tan quebrada – Esta vez para siempre –

Entonces el llanto de Soul se coló en mis oídos y solo me limité a abrazarle con fuerza, sintiendo como este se aferraba a mí con desesperación.

–Terminamos Maka… terminamos… ¡Maldita sea! – Decía entre esas cosas – _la amo _ ¡Arg! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por qué! – seguía.

Pero esas simples palabras cavaron en ella algo tan profundo

_La amo. _No era ni la amaba o la querría… o me gustaba, Sino un simple y sincera confesión como esa…

_**La amo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capitulo<br>**

_Hola a todos! les gusto? jajja triste verdad... bueno... el cap que viene si es triste de vverdad y verdad jajaja _

_el proximo cap trata de recuerdos entre soul y chrona como nso cuenta que fue su relación... de ahi dejenme decirles no va a ver nada más de esa pareja, aclaro Kid y Chrona no estan juntos... no lo estan... no se ilusionen ya explicare adelante... aun falta para poder tener cierta relación. EL proximo cap esperen con pañuelo en mano xq si este le saco una lagrimita o le estrujo un ratito el corazón el proximo les hara horrible! Despues de ello nos vamos a alas montañas... _

_Porque llego... el maldito invierno_

_Lady Anne~ Sayo!_

**Reviews?**

_Sino... hago que regresen Soul y  
><em>

_¬¬U_


	10. Riendas de la Vida

**Notas del capitulo**

_Aquí está el capitulo semanal...  
><em>

_Bueno... este cap no tiene romance, lamento mucho si lo deseaban. Si quieren saber la razón es por el motivo, es para aclarar ya todo lo que ha pasado e igual atando todos los cabos sueltos que estaban en los caps anteriores. Aquí deje dos cabos sueltos si lo notaron bien y sino, lo sabran en el futuro. Por fin llegamos ya a lo que se que todas moriran. Estamos a mitad de la historia! _

_Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews me sacaron una sonrisa... mas bien me ilumino el rostro. y cada quien coloco un fav a este fanfic igual. SIn más demoras el capitulo!_

**_Disclairmer: _**_Soul Eater aun no me pertenece, estaba preparando una cena para ver si siquiera me dan algo... pero cualquier cosa les aviso.  
><em>

**Summary:**-Me gusta Kid-kun - Si Chrona hubiera regresado a ver a Ragnarok sabría que el rostro de su hermano era todo un poema, despues de todo Kid es el novio de su mejor amiga; Maka, y Chrona tiene como novio a Soul Eater el galán de la academia shibusen

**-**Dialogo**-**

**-**_Recuerdos_**-**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

><p><strong>Riendas de la vida<br>**

* * *

><p>Medusa caminaba tranquilamente hacia el cuarto de su hijo, golpeó tres veces y espero unos minutos. Al no ver señal alguna de movimiento, abrió suavemente, notando así que Ragnarock dormía plácidamente. Sonrió suavemente y caminó hacia él, se sentó suavemente a su lado en la cama. Dirigió su mano hacia el cabello negro y lo acaricio con suavidad.<p>

– ¿Mamá? – oyó decir a Ragnarock somnoliento. Bajó la vista observando como su hijo le miraba aún con sueño – ¿Qué? Pasa –

–Ya es hora de levantarte – le respondió – Voy a hacer levantar a tu hermana –

A penas se levantó y ya notó como Ragnarock le imitaba – A dónde vas –

–Voy contigo –

–Espera… – le paró – Por qué te levantas tan normal y apurado, cuando normalmente harías un berrinche –

A Ragnarock le cruzó un sonrojo y luego desvió la mirada – Ayer Chrona tenía que tomar una decisión difícil –

– ¿Decisión difícil? – preguntó Medusa mirándole extrañamente a su hijo

–Larga historia Madre… ya te la resumo… pero primero vamos al cuarto de Chrona – Finalizo mientras salía de la habitación. Cosa que siguió Medusa.

Varios pasos y ya estuvieron al frente de la puerta de la peli-rosa. Tres toques y nadie contesto, ambos tragaron saliva como si atrás de ello se encontrarían con un peligroso caso de un asesino serial, abrieron suavemente la puerta y se asomaron. Oh si… sus caras eran de póker face completo.

Ahí estaban _ellos dos_. Chrona descansaba tranquilamente en el pecho de Kid, el cual le abrazaba protectoramente, ambos dormían plácidamente, mientras una cobija les cubría a ambos. La escena era tan romántica y cursi que fue inevitable decir el "Awww".

–Los van a despertar – sonó una voz atrás de ellos, con el corazón en la mano, madre e hijo se dieron media vuelta encontrándose con Stein mirándoles fijamente.

–Maldita sea, papá… No me asustes así – gruño en voz baja Ragnarock regulando su respiración. Pero su madre no se quedó con ese argumento como válido y le dio un zape al doctor. Mientras lo empujaba para que bajaran a la cocina. Ragnarock miró una vez más a la habitación de Chrona.

–Espero que hayas hecho una buena elección, Chrona – susurro cerrando la puerta.

Bajo tranquilamente las gradas, donde se encontró con Medusa y Stein sentados en la mesa, acompañados de una Marie que se dormía en la silla y Sid que hacía unos waffles en la cocina.

–Buenos días a todos – saludó con una sonrisa.

–Hola Ragnarock… Cómo dormiste – preguntó Marie sonriente algo más despierta

–Como piedra… –

–Eso no es bueno – le llamó Sid – Luego has de sufrir varias bromas en la Universidad por dormir tan profundo –

–Eso es verdad – acotó su padre mirándole – Sufrirás mucho –

–Muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento – le dije mientras tomaba una silla para sentarme en la mesa – La universidad… – suspiro

–Cuando das los exámenes – pregunto Marie mientras tomaba la taza de café que Sid le brindaba, respondiendo con una sonrisa

–De aquí en una semana – respondí – Si preguntan… estoy nervioso –

–Nadie pregunto – le dijo Medusa con una sonrisa, causando varias risas entre los presentes y el bochorno de su hijo – Tranquilo, lo podrás… tienes un gran IQ –

–Esa es una ventaja de haber nacido por par de genios e igual estar tanto tiempo con Sid – les dijo Ragnarock con una sonrisa, la cual todos correspondieron.

–Por cierto… alguien me puede actualizar de la vida amorosa de mi hija – dijo Medusa mientras tomó un sorbo.

La sonora carcajada de Marie a la cual se unió Stein hizo que Medusa les mirara extraño – Créeme Medu, que cuando digo drama… la palabra queda corta para Chrona –

– ¿Drama? – preguntó ella extrañada

–Te lo dije… larga historia Madre – correspondió Ragnarock mientras aceptaba la taza de leche que Sid le brindaba.

–Tendríamos que retroceder a 4 años atrás – la voz de Stein se hizo presente haciendo el silencio su respuesta – Chrona ingresó por fin al colegio Shibusen… Ahí como ya sabes están varios hijos de varios de nuestros amigos, Tsubaki del clan Nakatsukasa –

–Oh… del clan de las armas – dijo Medusa tranquilamente –Que mal que me llevaba con su hermano –

–Pero bien que aceptaste salir con él dos citas – respondió Stein

–Era por otra cosa… no cambiemos de tema – dijo Medusa nerviosa al ver la sonrisa de Stein.

–Igual tenemos a Black Star – siguió Stein – El único sobreviviente conocido hasta ahora del Clan Star –

–Oh dios –dijo en un lamento Medusa – El clan que falleció al hacer frente a Aracnofobia –

Stein suspiro – Ellos dos son enamorados ya más de cuatro años, casi toda su secundaria –sonrió –Tenemos a las hermanas Thompson, Liz y Patty… Familiares de Shinigami – sama, la última es como la segunda mejor amiga de tu hija – suspiro - de ahí tenemos a Maka; la mejor amiga de nuestra hija–

–Hija de Spirit – aumento Marie con una sonrisa.

–Mucha coincidencia, Spirit y Stein mejores amigos y sus hijas iguales – colaboró Sid, sirviendo los waffles en una bandeja a lo que todos comenzaron a servirse.

–Exacto, ahora ella fue enamorada por 5 años del chico que está durmiendo en la cama de tu hija –

Ese fue el detonante para que Medusa por fin se atrancará con el café – ¡Qué! –

–Ellos terminaron hace unos dos meses para ser precisos – Aclaró Stein – y no te interrumpas, lo contaré rápido – Medusa solo se acomodó mejor en la silla para oírle –Kid es el hijo de Shinigami-sama, por lo que sabes que Kid no solo era codiciado por las su personalidad o apariencia también había intereses de por medio. Por lo que Kid no podía muy bien relacionarse. Maka y Kid se criaron prácticamente juntos, ambos son amigos de la infancia sin embargo en la escuela les molestaban diciéndoles que eran novios, por eso en la secundaria hicieron un trato, en la secundaria no serían nada ni amigos. Sin embargo los primeros meses fueron feos para Maka, ya que comenzó a ser molestada por Soul –

– ¿Soul? – preguntó Medusa

–Soul Eater de la familia de músicos Eater, él único que no es hijo de uno de nuestros amigos – aclaró Sid

–Ellos dos se llevaban como perros y gatos, hasta que Soul le dijo que Maka jamás tendría novio–

–Acudió a Kid y se hicieron novios, para que Kid no tuviera ya más pretendientes – finalizó Medusa sorprendida – Pero eso que tiene que ver con Chrona –

–Ahí viene Chrona – dijo Marie – Ella entró al colegio y conoció a Death the Kid… Amor a primera vista –

–Exacto – dijo Sid – sin embargo eso de parte de Chrona… –

– ¿Kid? – Susurró Medusa – Kid no sintió nada por Chrona –

–Yo no diría nada, más bien diría que Kid tenía un interés por Chrona, pero como buen novio que es, no sucumbió a ello. Más bien trato de hacerse amigo de Chrona, sin embargo Chrona era muy tímida en ese tiempo y no hubo mucho progreso… –

–Hasta el día en que Maka y Kid cortaron – habló por primera vez Ragnarock sorprendido. Estaba por fin entendiendo las cosas.

–Kid acudió a Chrona… – Dijo Medusa atando los cabos sueltos – Y él comenzó a sentir cosas por Chrona –

–Pero Chrona no ayudó a que continuará eso… siguió con Soul –

–Entonces planeamos algo – dijo Stein – Hablamos con Shinigami-sama para separar a Soul de Chrona y darles una oportunidad con quien de verdad les gustaba –

–Por qué me suena que hablan en plural – dijo Medusa

–Porque entre Soul y Maka había tensión siempre existió… Sin embargo esta desapareció cuando Soul entró con Chrona – respondió Stein

–Del odio al amor solo hay un paso – dijo esta vez Ragnarock – Me está dando miedo de cómo se enteran las cosas –

Todos sonrieron –Así que Maka al verse quitada de su "gusto" que ni ella sabía, comenzó a notar que no querría a Kid, y decidió terminar – finalizo Medusa

–Una de los factores… Pero ese no es el punto – Habló Stein con tranquilidad – El punto es que ese fue el detonante… entonces hicimos que por un trabajo ellos tuvieran que permanecer un mes con la persona que les gustaba… pero hubo un fallo –

–No supimos que Chrona y Soul habían hecho una promesa, no besar ni nada con la pareja que les toco y apenas finalice ese trabajo regresar – dijo Marie mientras tomaba un bocado de los waffles.

–Y Soul rompió esa promesa – dijo Stein serio mirando su café – Soul traiciono a Chrona con Maka… y Chrona no soportó eso… –

–Se hundió – aclaró Medusa con tristeza

–Pero llegó cierto ser que alegró la vida de Chrona –dijo Sid mientras revolvía los cabellos de Ragnarock el cual sonrío complacido viendo como su padre postizo se sentaba a su lado – Así que Chrona se recuperó y luego acudieron a ti –

–Desde ahí supimos que Chrona había regresado con Soul antes de venir a hablar contigo… comenzar desde cero… peor vaya sorpresa que Kid haya coincidido con Chrona ayer –siguió Stein – Así que concluimos que Soul y Chrona terminaron ya su relación ayer en la noche –

Medusa les miró en silencio –pero… eso no dice que Chrona esté con Kid –

–Eso ya es el tiempo y la decisión de ella, más que ayudarle a ella también fue una ayuda a Maka…. Solo ellas dos deberán saber que hacer… o siguen ignorando esos sentimientos –

–O hacen algo – finalizó Ragnarock mirando a su padre –Chrona no hará nada –

–Eso ya es su decisión, Ragnarock – dijo su Madre mirándole – Ahora… diré esto solo esta vez y que sea la última –

Inmediatamente todo el mundo se colocó recto, la mirada de Medusa era seria y su tono era para dar miedo.

–No vuelvan a controlar así la relación de mi hija – gruño Medusa – Debe aprender lo que es el dolor de una separación, de lo frustrante que son las personas, en quien confiar y en quién no… por más amor que tengamos hacia nuestros hijos… No podemos protegerlos de todo y por eso… ellos no podrán tomar las riendas de su vida. No quiero volver a saber o escuchar que ustedes manipularon las cosas así sea para hacer el bien de Chrona o de Ragnarock –

Y simplemente todos asintieron. Cambiando de tema a uno más cómodo mientras por fin comenzaban a comer.

Sin embargo nadie notó la otra presencia que había oído todo.

Chrona estaba ahí apoyada en la pared que daba la entrada a la cocina, ocultándose sin ser vista. Sus padres sabían todo e incluso sabían mejor que ella. Tenía muchas dudas, pero sobre todo no podía quitar esa simple frase que le hizo saltar de emoción

_Kid acudió a Chrona… Y él comenzó a sentir cosas por Chrona _

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capitulo<br>**

_Les gusto? jajajaj se que se han deber exasperado pero bueno. SI no entendieron algo, tal vez esto ya les aclaró muchas cosas... ahroa si preguntan porque saben tanto los padres y todo... no se si han notado pero los padres en ocasiones saben mas de los amigos y relaciones de sus hijso que sus propios hijos y como son adultos saben analizar mejor, y peor en el caso de Stein y Medusa dos genios al igual que Sid y Marie.  
><em>

_Espero que les haya gustado. El prox cap, CHrona y Ragnarock regresan al colegio! Veamos que decisiones toman!_

_Lady Anne~ Sayo!_

**Reviews?**

_Sino no hay cap el sabado ajjajaj xD  
><em>


	11. Maldito Suertudo

**Notas principios del capítulo:**

_Sé muy bien, no actualice los dos anteriores fines de semana, la razón… No sé si saben, pero estudió Multimedia y Producción Audiovisual. Bueno, ósea animación 3D y Cine. Segundo Semestre. Ahora… resulta que tengo mi materia de dibujo los lunes, el resto de semana hago otros deberes y los fines de semana se acumulan con eso de dibujo y este es realista ósea todo se ve como foto en lápiz. Es complicado… ok… es una excusa lo sé, pero ya me habitué en estas dos semanas logré acoplarme (hace dos semanas comencé el segundo semestre) y por fin puedo actualizar. _

_Espero que eso ayude en algo, volviendo al fic, tenía pesando alargado, pero lamentablemente dejaré para otra historia y continuaré con la línea que fije hace dos años, si entendieron, la historia llegará a su fin e igualmente comenzaré otro fic. _

_Sin más demoras, al cap!_

_**Disclairmer: **Soul Eater aun no me pertenece, estaba preparando una cena para ver si siquiera me dan algo... pero cualquier cosa les aviso._

**Summary:**-Me gusta Kid-kun - Si Chrona hubiera regresado a ver a Ragnarok sabría que el rostro de su hermano era todo un poema, despues de todo Kid es el novio de su mejor amiga; Maka, y Chrona tiene como novio a Soul Eater el galán de la academia shibusen

**-**Dialogo**-**

**-**_Recuerdos_**-**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

><p><strong>Maldito Suertudo<strong>

* * *

><p>– ¡Soul! Con eso no se bromea – prácticamente le gritó Tsubaki mirándole mal.<p>

–En serio piensa que llegaría con una broma de "Hey chicos, adivinen. Ayer se acabó mi relación con Chrona de tres años y un mes… Obviamente somos aún amigos y nos queremos mutuamente… Nah es broma, realmente me estoy muriendo por dentro" – dijo sarcásticamente Soul callándole a todos –Chrona y yo hemos acabado… No volveremos ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca. Nosotros dos acabamos este tira y afloja – lo último no pudo evitar su quiebre de la voz, mientras se desordenaba su cabello para luego tomar asiento.

Estaban en el patio del colegio, mientras varias personas hablaban o reían, Soul les comunicaba una noticia impactante. Les había reunido ahí para decirles eso justamente. Tsubaki no podía creerlo, Black Star fue un caso diferente, se había quedado en silencio más bien mundo, cosa que inquietaba a todos. Patty había comentado un _lo presentía y las jirafas volaran _y más bla bla bla. Liz en cambió le miraba fijamente que comenzaba a cansarle y finalmente estaba Maka que miraba al suelo fijamente.

–Lo lamento amigo –soltó finalmente Black Star – Debe doler… Y honestamente no tengo ninguna estúpida broma que te haga reír o consolar –

–Soul… sabrás reponerte – Aclaró Tsubaki mirándole a lo que él subió la mirada. Sabía que se repondría… Pero. Lo que no podía ver o tolerar era ver como la mujer que le enseño el amor se iba a los brazos de su amigo.

Oh sí, él sabía que Chrona vivía por Death The Kid. Lo supo en el instante en que aquél grandioso balón que le dio de lleno a Chrona les junto, al ver la furia contenida en esos ojos mieles que prácticamente lo arrastraron donde Chrona para una disculpa. Supo que Kid sentía algo por Chrona, pero eso quedó atrás cuando vio esas pupilas rosadas mirándole. Por dios, se acuerda que se dijo, que ojos tan _cool_.

Si se enamoró de Chrona por sus ojos, luego por sus sonrisas, por sus palabras, sus acciones, esos momentos tímidos de ella que se abría a sus ojos, en los que juntaba sus labios tan suavemente que tenía miedo de romperla. Dios, como la amaba.

Pero, él noto como ella se sonrojaba cuando Kid le sonreía, no era el sonrojo que ella le dedicaba, era otro, sus ojos brillaban más, sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo entero reflejaba _eso_, simplemente _que le gustaba_.

Por esa simple razón cuando les juntaron para ese maldito trabajo, le había dicho que tenía miedo de perderla. Y lo logró pero no perdió con Kid, perdió con el mismo. En un ataque de locura, había besado a Maka, la primera vez por verse correspondido. Oh claro, como olvidar su pasado, donde molestaba con tanta gloria a Maka Albarn simplemente porque le gustaba esa chiquilla y como se moría de los celos cuando entro con Death The Kid. Y ahí estaba, conoció a Chrona se enamoró y cuando él se hizo pareja de Maka, sucumbió a esa tentación y traiciono, si ¡Traiciono! A Chrona con su mejor amiga.

Suspiro. Alzó al vista notando que sus amigos se habían sentado a su alrededor en silencio, brindado su apoyo. Sonrió – Gracias… Pero eso no es lo único que vengo a decirles… –dijo con burla a lo que todos soltaron de sopetón el aire contenido, causándole una risilla – Chrona regresa hoy al colegio – informe. Tensión otra vez – Hey, el hecho de que hayamos terminado arruinará esta amistad con todos. No habrá lugares o escoger bandos… nada de eso. Recuerdo a todos ustedes que antes de salir con Chrona ella fue mi amiga, y seremos eso _solo amigos_ así que todos alégrense porque tenemos a nuestra adorada tímida chica que no sabe lidiar con las cosas de vuelta con nosotros –

Todos me miraron sorprendidos pero luego unas sonrisas asomaron en cada uno de ellos.

–Si Chrona viene – dijo Liz – Creó deberé arreglar su cabello –

–Oh no, Chrona-chan estará conmigo dibujando jirafas – dijo Patty mirando mal a su hermana.

–Ja! Chrona va a estar oyendo como clamo a los dioses que ella regresó a mí– gritó Black Star con gran jubilo

–Tal vez una taza de té o galletas no será lo mejor – recomendó Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

Así comenzó una charla agradable de cómo hacer la bienvenida a Chrona. Regresó la vista a Maka, que se mantenía cabizbaja, según sabía hasta ahora Chrona y Maka no arreglaban el asunto. Le pateó suavemente y disimuladamente.

Ella alzó la vista, le miro con extrañeza. Le miré y le sonreí para luego mover mis labios diciendo suavemente sin sonido las siguientes palabras **_valor_**.

Maka le miró sorprendida y luego le sonrió. Y vio como ese par de verdes esmeraldas se llenaban de valor. Todos sus pensamientos se vieron cortadas cuando Black Star gritó un gran _Yahoo._

La razón: Chrona estaba caminando hacia ellos… pero no estaba sola, Kid venía con ella y también Ragnarock.

–Hey ¡Chrona-chan! – Gritó con gran emoción Patty y corrió hacia ella abalanzándose para abrazarla. Pudo ver el sonrojo en esas mejillas pálidas y con nerviosismo correspondía el abrazo. No pude evitar sonreír.

–Chrona-chan es un gusto tenerte de vuelta – Dijo Tsubaki acercándose a la mencionada con una sonrisa – Te he extrañado un montón –

–Yo… i… igual T…Tsubaki – dijo con esfuerzo la peli rosa, claro Patty aún seguía abrazándola – No… puedo… respirar –

–Ya Patty, le vas a matar – dijo con suavidad Kid, mientras movía un poco a la pelirrubia haciendo que se separe de ella. Patty le miraba con una gran sonrisa, se notaba lo feliz que estaba de ver a su amiga.

–Veo… que no cambias – dijo Liz – Aún tu cabello sigue desalineado… Creó que tendré que cortártelo, al menos que quieras que a Kid le dé un ataque de asimetría – causando el estallido de risas de todos y el sonrojo de Chrona.

–Chrona, más vales que cuentes toda la historia de tu dios – dijo Black Star acercándose – Pero, primero te contaré todas mis leyendas, es incomprensible que no hayas… –

Le estampe prácticamente la mochila en la cara para que se callará – Tus leyendas esperaré… Dios – le dije con burla causando la risita del grupo. Entonces regresé a verla, y pude verlo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, había llorado. Estaban igual que los míos, vacíos, llenos de tristeza y dolor. Ella igual sufría que yo, pero era lo mejor. Dejar de mentirnos. Ella tuvo el valor que yo no tuve para acabar eso, sin embargo si ella volvía a decirle que regresarán sabía que su corazón respondería antes que su cerebro y volvería junto a ella, después de todo Chrona siempre sería la primera en su corazón – Te veo bien – le dije con suavidad. Ella me miró con suavidad.

–Te he visto en mejores condiciones a ti – me respondió – Marie dice que sino pasas por tu tontas playeras jura que le hará volar por todo el Shibusen –

Reí – Oh no, son mis favoritas… Iré a verlas lo juro – dije con teatro – No puede volarles por todo Shibusen… mi reputación de galán se hará de pervertido… ¡No! –Dije llevando mi mano al corazón – Iré por ellas, no quiero morir en el caso –

La vía sonreír suavemente – Oh vamos… iré por mis queridos dibujos – me miró con alegría

– ¡No! Si las vendo estoy seguro de que ganaré mucho dinero – dije mirándola –Oh tal vez no… dibujabas horrible –

– ¡Hey! – Me gruño – no era feo –

–Ya está bien… Si quiera ganaré 10 centavos – dije con una sonrisa de costado

–Muérete Eater – dijo Chrona con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar devolvérsela. Todo el grupo les miraba, sin embargo pudo ver como esa tención se iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

–No puedo hacerlo – dije con sarcasmo – Muchas damas sufrirían – finalice mientras guiñaba el ojo. Eso hizo reír con fuerza a la peli rosa.

Ese fue el detonante, que hizo a todos los presentes el darse cuenta de esas simples palabras que todos nunca creyeron "_Los mejores amigos entre hombres y mujeres nacen cuando se finaliza una relación_".

Y así comenzó una serie de bromas que todos se hicieron participes, sin embargo Chrona había cambiado su vista, fijándola en otra persona. La mayoría de los presentes lo notaron y siguieron su mirada. Notando por fin a la rubia de coletas que seguía sentada en el lugar donde habíamos estado, donde aún estaban nuestras maletas.

Observe a Chrona sonreír tristemente y caminar hacia ella. Maka apenas había reaccionado cuando Chrona se había colocado de cuclillas frente a ella. Basto un par de palabras que dijo Chrona para que Maka alzará la vista sorprendida, entonces la rubia no resistió y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, haciéndola caer a los dos al suelo, mientras ella lloraba con fuerza, gritando cuanto lo sentía.

Sonreí, las cosas volvían a su estado normal, como debía ser. Era verdad, era hora de cerrar una puerta e ir a otra. Vio como todo el grupo se acercaba, como Chrona por fin presentaba a Ragnarock a todos, viendo como este hacía un mohín por verse olvidado y halaba los cachetes de su hermana menor, siendo reprendida por ella, la sonrisa de todos. Esto valía más que todo, el ver esa sonrisa en Chrona, aun a pesar del dolor que sufría por nuestra relación.

Entonces notó que no era el único que veía esa escena desde lejos. Un pelinegro de ojos miel observaba con una sonrisa todo lo que sucedía. Se acercó hacia él hasta situarse a su lado.

–Neh, sabes cuándo Chrona me llamó anoche, lo primero que pensé fue, por fin Dios me ha oído y correría donde ella para darle todo mi apoyo – dije llamando la atención de mi amigo hacia mí – Pero no fue así… lo que oí al otro lado de la línea fue frases de dolor que aún me sé de memoria –

–Lo lamento – dijo Kid mirándole con dolor

–Tengo una pregunta Kid – le dije mirándole – ¿Por qué ese día cuándo Maka terminó contigo, por qué fuiste con Chrona? ¿Por qué no fuiste conmigo? ¿o Black Star? Fuiste donde ella…–

–Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo –dijo él sonriéndome – Lo mismo me preguntó todos los días desde que sucedió eso, e igual no te has preguntado ¿por qué Maka acudió a ti? –

Le miré con melancolía – Del odio al amor hay un paso – respondí

–Exacto, en su caso fue así… por eso fue allá, no fue donde Tsubaki ni Patty, o Liz… Por eso no fui contigo… Sabía que Maka iba a estar ahí contigo, vería el apoyo y fuerza que jamás vio en mí – me respondió

–Wo wo wo… nada de lo que estás diciendo es _ cool _– dijo con sorpresa –Por qué dices esto –

–Soul… te has preguntado alguna vez… si Chrona amó a otra persona además de ti – me dijo seriamente, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. Él sabía, no Kid no sabía. Pero tal vez…

–Tú estuviste cuando Chrona cortó conmigo – afirme – Sabía que estabas con ella, pero no pensé que estabas presente… Tú la oíste decir… que yo fui el primero –

–Por eso, para que ella haya dicho ello, me dio a pensar que no fuiste el primero en su corazón – dijo Kid, y suspiro – Lo lamento Soul no era correcto el estar ahí lo sé… Pero ella me necesitaba –

–Como tú le necesitaste en esos momentos – Aclaré – No estoy molesto, Maka estuvo conmigo cuando ocurrió igual –

– ¿Maka? – preguntó

–Larga historia… – suspire – El punto de todo esto Kid, es preguntarnos ¿Por qué mierda amigo, fuimos a buscar refugio con las chica del otro? –

– ¿Por qué deseamos que todo se quede como está ahora? – completó Kid guiando su cabeza a la escena

–Sí… – dije con suavidad – Aunque siendo honesto, desearía que Maka nunca hubiera terminado contigo… Así Chrona seguiría siendo mi novia –

Kid me miró con una sonrisa – Créeme Soul… también yo deseó lo mismo –

–Eso es extraño… tienes libre el camino – le comunique

–Lo sé… – dijo Kid volviendo a mirarme – Pero… desde que ella me termino, tengo miedo de lo que estuve escondiendo tanto tiempo –

– ¿Qué? – le pregunté, y él me sonrió

–Maka… tampoco fue la primera en mi corazón Soul – me dijo volviendo a mirar al frente. Seguí su mirada y tope justamente con… _Chrona._

–Y honestamente, desearía saber quién es el maldito suertudo que hace que ella este enamorada de él – completó para luego darme un apretón en el hombro.

Le miré como se dirigía a ella y se integraba al grupo. Apreté mis puños y bufe con molestia.

–Maldita sea… – gruñe en voz baja – Eres tú imbécil – susurré, cosa que ninguna persona alguna vez oyó.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capítulo Final:<strong>

_Espero que les haya gustado, realmente adore el final, por fin van a decir ya! Esta ahí el capítulo de Kid x Chrona. Pero nahhh Kid no sabe que Chrona le ama, o viceversa. Se descubrió que Kid querría a Chrona antes que a Maka, miren nada más…_

_Ahora daré malas noticias… este fic está llegando a sus finales… y por fin vamos al tan ansiado viaje a las montañas… _

_Si logró actualizaré mañana por haberles dejado sin noticias estos dos sábados, espero lograrlo._

_Lady Anne~_

**¿Reviews?**

**(Sino Kid sufrirá las consecuencias…)**

**XD**


	12. Heridas Viejas

**Notas del capítulo:  
><strong>

_Lo lamento! Lo juro, se paso el tiempo volando. Realmente me ha gustado mucho los reviews que he tenido! Pero he estado demasiado a fulll con la universidad, es verdad no es escusa! Pero aquí les traigo nuevamente SIMETRICA ASIMETRIA.  
><em>

_Lo hice hasta largo, además en este cap se aclara algunas cosas que se dejaron sueltas al inicio.!_

_Al cap! _

_**Disclairmer: **Soul Eater aun no me pertenece, estaba preparando una cena para ver si siquiera me dan algo... pero cualquier cosa les aviso._

**Summary:**-Me gusta Kid-kun - Si Chrona hubiera regresado a ver a Ragnarok sabría que el rostro de su hermano era todo un poema, despues de todo Kid es el novio de su mejor amiga; Maka, y Chrona tiene como novio a Soul Eater el galán de la academia shibusen

**-**Dialogo**-**

**-**_Recuerdos_**-**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Resumen de los capitulos anteriores:<em>**

_"–Chrona y yo hemos acabado… No volveremos ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca. Nosotros dos acabamos este tira y afloja – " Soul.  
><em>

_" Aunque siendo honesto, desearía que Maka nunca hubiera terminado contigo… Así Chrona seguiría siendo mi novia –" Soul_

_"Kid me miró con una sonrisa – Créeme Soul… también yo deseó lo mismo –" Kid_

_"–Maka… tampoco fue la primera en mi corazón Soul – me dijo –Y honestamente, desearía saber quién es el maldito suertudo que hace que ella este enamorada de él – completó para luego darme un apretón en el hombro." Kid_

_"Maldita sea… – gruñe en voz baja – Eres tú imbécil – susurré, cosa que ninguna persona alguna vez oyó." Soul_

* * *

><p><strong>Heridas Viejas<br>**

* * *

><p><em>1 mes después.<em>

–Por fin, vacaciones de invierno – Decía Black Star con un gran suspiro

–Chrona… amo a tu padre, créemelo… – dijo Soul mirándola – Pero detesto cuando comienza a hablar de disección –

–Ahora amas al papa de Chrona – dijo Maka mirándole mal – Si quiera su padre da clases, no como el mío que anda tras la esposa de su mejor amigo –

–No es culpa que la madre de Chrona sea la nueva enfermera – dijo Tsubaki – Es muy linda –

–Olvidan el hecho de que soy la hija del profesor de historia que esta tras la esposa ahora enfermera del profesor de ciencias – dijo Maka con enojo – Detesto a mi padre –

–Tú detesta al tuyo – dijo Kid con un suspiro – Pero mi padre acaba de decirme que quiere tener una reunión conmigo para hablar de lo bueno y malo del sexo –

–Oh no –dijo con burla Soul –joder, eso es difícil –

– ¿Sexo? – Dijo Black Star con una ceja alzada – Es eso que hacemos por las noches Tsubaki ¿Verdad? –

Todos los ojos pararon donde la pelinegra que estaba roja – Muchachos no creo que debamos decir algo sobre la intimidad de la pareja – soltó Maka tratando de ayudar a su amiga, aunque ni ella sabía ese detalle.

–Oh si – dijo Patty con una sonrisilla que no dio buena espina a la rubia y la pelinegra – Pero tengo una duda… El Dios es bueno en la cama… porque tú sabes es Dios –

Eso fue el detonante Soul estalló en carcajadas seguidas de Kid, que se retorcía en el suelo. Chrona tenía un sonrojo en su rostro y Maka apenas podía controlar el latido de su corazón ni hablemos de Tsubaki que era un tomate entero.

–Claro… Black Star siempre dará un buen placer a su novia – dijo el peli celeste haciendo que la pobre Tsubaki sufra un paro cardiaco al instante.

–No olvidemos el hecho de que menciono todas las noches – dijo Ragnarock que se unía al grupo, causando la risa de todos. – Aun no entiendo cómo es posible que se comparta algunas clases con los cursos inferiores… aunque me alegro… Tener a Patty aquí alegra un poco la intimidad de la pareja –

Eso causo el doble de risa, ya ni Maka pudo evitar reírse junto con Chrona. Y claro Black Star seguía perdido en su mundo donde lo que decía era correcto.

–Clase me olvidé de comentarles… habrá un viaje en dos días… Nos vamos a las montañas nevadas. Tanto los dos cursos que imparto clase – dijo Sid que se asomaba por la puerta. Oh como olvidar que Medusa no era la única que se incorporó al Shibusen sino también Sid como profesor de artes.

El gritó de júbilo de otros alertaron al grupo. ¡Por fin tendrían unas vacaciones!

_Dos días después_

Apenas miramos el bus llegar, todo el grupo de estudiantes gritaron con emoción. Era miércoles y regresarían el domingo en la noche. Tantos días solo para ellos, por fin un descanso. Sin embargo cuando empezó el hecho de hacer parejas para el viaje, comenzó el caos. Las mujeres querían estar con sus mejores amigas, los hombres estaban mucho más tranquilos, pero de repente el cerebro de las locas mujeres estalló, hay que sentarse con sus chicos, con sus novios o con el chico que te gusta y ahí empezó todo. El caos reinaba, y obviamente Sid comenzaba a perder la calma.

–Hagan parejas de hombres y mujeres – dijo Sid alto y fuerte y las chicas gritaron de emoción, y los hombres de fastidio algunos y otros que se emocionaron por estar con chicas.

Nuestro grupo se miraron entre ellos. Quién iría con quién.

Ragnarock prácticamente fue el que escogió primero – Quiero ir con Liz – dijo este mientras miraba a la rubia quien le guiño un ojo con complicidad – Así que encargo a mi hermana a uno de los tres – siguió el pelinegro mirando al trio de amigos que tenía – Aunque mejor dicho a los dos, Black Star irá con Tsubaki ¿Supongo? –

–Supones bien – dijo Black Star con una sonrisa –No me separaré de Tsubaki – cosa que hizo sonrojar a la chica y un "Awww" de todos.

–Iré con Chrona – declaró Kid sonriéndole a Chrona quien correspondió la misma con un tenue sonrojo.

_Bingo_ pensó Ragnarock, su plan salió a la perfección. Miró al peliblanco que miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa _al parecer no era el único que planeaba ello_.

Maka miró como su amiga sonreía a Kid, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de molestia, aunque era muy leve, estaba casi segura que Kid iría con Chrona pero por una estúpida razón pensó que estaría con ella. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir esa alegría de ver como Chrona sonreía.

–Maka, vienes conmigo – soltó Soul mirándole con una sonrisa.

–Que más toca – le dije en respuesta sonriéndole.

Patty había quedado con un muchacho llamado Akane que realmente era muy simpático, sin embargo no le dieron importancia. Se le veía bien a los dos juntos. Así que prácticamente todo el grupo estaba con una pareja, la hora del viaje daba inicio.

Maka subió con Soul detrás de Chrona y Kid quienes se sentaron casi cerca del final del autobús. Maka le indico a Soul un asiento delante de Black Star y Tsubaki quienes estaban al lado izquierdo de Chrona y Kid, Soul asintió aliviado de no sentarse delante de Chrona, por más mes que haya pasado, aún no superaba esa extraña y rara cercanía que tenía su _ex con uno de sus mejores amigos_. Caminó sentándose a lado de la ventana, seguida de Maka que se sentó a su lado.

Después de unos minutos, el bus arrancó y emprendía ese viaja a las montañas por todo el fin de semana.

Suspiro, miró de reojo notando a Maka leyendo y aun libro de quien sabe dónde, la observaba notando como ella mantenía la vista clavada en aquellas palabras que leía, sabía muy bien que ella notaba que la estaba mirando lo sabía. Porque Maka no era distraída como Chrona, Maka era segura de sí misma, sin miedo a nada, fuerte y hábil, era una mujer completamente diferente a Chrona, técnicamente siempre le habían gustado las mujeres como Chrona, porque podía manejarlas, hacerles sonrojar por cualquier cosa, darles gustos y ellas le aceptaban, claro que Chrona no era exactamente como aquellas chicas, más bien era una chica tímida que fue generando seguridad a lo largo de estos años, tal vez por ese motivo se le hizo mucho más atractiva con el paso de los años, porque… _cada día se parecía más a Maka_.

–Por qué ese día acudiste a mí – pregunte regresando mi vista al frente –Tranquilamente podías ir donde Chrona –

Sentí su mirada clavada en mí, esperando la respuesta a la duda que cruzaba por su cabeza "Por qué preguntas eso ahora". La oí suspirar.

–Creó que tal vez, era el hecho de que siempre estuviste tu ahí – me dijo mientras cerraba la tapa del libro que leía – Tal vez porque… tenía seguridad de que tu ibas a estar ahí para mí –

–Si nos llevábamos mal Maka – le dije regresando a verla

–Realmente… nos llevábamos mal ¿Soul? – me atacó Maka mirándome fijamente. –Si quieres saber realmente la respuesta a esa extraña noche, tendría que contarte todo lo que ha pasado con Kid –

– ¿Estas segura? –pregunté enarcando una ceja.

–Estas seguro tú de no cometer ninguna estupidez luego de lo que te diga – mantuvimos unos minutos la mirada hasta que simplemente asentí en respuesta.

–Kid y yo somos amigos de infancia, prácticamente crecimos juntos – le dije mirando al frente – Fuimos al pre- escolar juntos e igual a la primaria. Sin embargo, en la primaria, como todo el tiempo nos veían juntos y prácticamente hasta nos íbamos a la casa del uno y el otro, el resto comenzó a tomarnos como si fuéramos novios, como si nos convertiríamos en una feliz pareja en un futuro – Maka suspiro – entonces, entre los dos hicimos un trato, cuando lleguemos al colegio, no más amistad entre los dos, seremos desconocidos –

–Por eso en ocasiones sorprendías diciendo que Kid hace tal cosa, y cuando uno preguntaba el por qué sabías eso, tú decías intuición o que lo habías analizado… Era porque lo conocías – dije captando su atención

–Sí, es verdad – suspiro nuevamente – Entonces te conocí, y claro nuestro conversaciones siempre eran insultos, y esos insultos aunque para mí era como bromas diarias que solo era contigo, el resto de nuestros compañeros comenzaron a tomarlo como que ellos también podían decírmelo… y comenzaron los rumores, de que jamás tendré un chico detrás de mí, el hecho de que me junte con Chrona, que antes nunca salía del aula, me llevé con Tsubaki quien es catalogada como una mujer cualquiera solo por tener buen físico… Y otras series de cosas, comenzó a… molestar –

Le miré sorprendido, no creía que Maka hubiera tenido tantas cosas así y encima tampoco esperaba oír las opiniones de como veían a su grupo de amigos

–En ese mismo tiempo, Kid en cambio tenía fama de ser codiciado por mujeres y la fama de que rechazaba diciendo "_no eres simétrica, me das asco_"claro para mí oír eso es normal, pero para una mujer debe ser horrible que el chico que te gusta te diga eso. Entonces, Kid comenzó a hartarse de las opiniones de todos, por decir que él era un arrogante que no tenía nada de caballero. Y tú como vez Kid es muy caballero… –

–Solo que no soporta la asimetría – termine de decir lo que Maka me contaba – Es verdad aquello, si me molestaba con Kid por esas respuestas, pero me agradaba y me daba más confianza porque era honesto claro que no es excusa de decir que Kid debería tratar mal a una mujer. Pero bueno, Kid tiene su ataque de simetría casi siempre, además era porque recién era nuevo aquí en el Shibusen, ahora es normal oír que Kid diga esas cosas, ya nadie tiene esa opinión –

–Es verdad, pero en ese tiempo… era horrible – Me miró – Así que hable con Kid, quedamos en un acuerdo, haríamos como que comenzamos a llevarnos en el Shibusen, y luego tendríamos citas y finalmente seríamos enamorados…–

–Así tu deshacías de esos comentarios diciendo que nadie te iba a querer, y a Kid le dejaban de decir un arrogante porque ya encontró esa chica que pueda tratar bien, y serían la pareja más inesperada pero cute de todos – completé yo por la asombrosa idea.

–Exacto, y así fuimos. Mentí a Chrona, diciendo que a Kid lo conocía, y le contaba historias de las famosas citas que nunca hubo, e igual hacía con Tsubaki, poco a poco el rumor se fue plagando y era normal vernos a los dos juntos, hasta que hicimos la foto y empezó todo – Maka bajo la vista – ¿Quieres seguir escuchando? –

–Si –respondí secamente.

–Al siguiente año, Chrona ingresó al Shibusen, me quedaba con ella en los recesos en el aula, así que nunca pude presentarle a Kid. Hasta que por fin Chrona hizo una amiga; Patty. Ella es prima de Kid junto con Liz, entonces era prácticamente caída del cielo la situación. Después de tanto convencerle le presente a Kid. Pero, antes de eso, yo siempre hablaba de Chrona con Kid, y él siempre pidió conocer a la mejor amiga de su novia – la oí suspirar – Cuando sucedió el encuentro, observe que entre Chrona y Kid había una conexión, casi podría catalogar como atracción mutua. Pero luego del pasar de los días observe que la timidez de Chrona sería lo que rompiera con esa conexión. Kid trataba que Chrona se sintiera augusto con él pero nunca lo logró y se rindió. –

Miraba por la ventana, técnicamente oír de tu ex con uno de tus mejores amigos, no sonaba lindo.

–A finales de segundo, Chrona te conoció y tú sabes lo que pasó – dijo Maka, haciendo que le regrese a ver.

–Chrona y yo entramos – le dije – Ella se convirtió en mi novia –

–Mientras tú conquistabas a Chrona, yo comencé a tener sentimientos profundos por Kid. Sin embargo Kid, generó sentimientos por mí, el año anterior… – dijo Maka.

–Cuando no estaba Chrona – aclaré y ella asintió

–Entonces, sabía que prácticamente iba a caer enamorada de Kid, sin embargo notaba que ese mes apenas que tenías citas con Chrona, Kid era demasiado serio y molesto, entonces comprendí que aquella conexión no se iba a romper hasta que Chrona este a merced de otro completamente. Y fui feliz cuando supe que Chrona por fin tenía novio, pero fue mi sorpresa de saber que eras tú – Maka me regreso a ver de reojo.

–Si me acuerdo que Chrona me comentó que no te había dicho que estábamos en citas por un mes, porque tenía miedo de que te enojaras – completé para bajar la vista – ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? –

–Kid cambió – respondí – Sus atenciones que antes eran de amor era ahora por costumbre más que por deseo, y comenzó a _dolerme_– la observe notando como su cuerpo se tensaba – Sin embargo por el peso de que todo el mundo veía que nuestra relación era perfecta decidimos mantenerla hasta el final… –suspiro – Creí que Kid tal vez volvería a tener sentimientos por mí – Me miró por unos segundos – Y si sucedió –

Le miré con los ojos abiertos… Kid volvió a querer a Maka.

–Sucedió luego de la semana de las casas abiertas – Me comunico Maka – Porque en esa semana… Tú y Chrona… –

–Bailamos alrededor de la fogata…– dije lentamente. La tradición decía que solo bailaban las parejas que se querían, que siempre estarían juntos, solo los que tiene sentimientos por el uno y el otro bailan alrededor de las fogata en el cierre de los festivales. – Kid nos vio… –

–Y comprendió algo que no sé – dijo Maka – Pero ese algo fue que Kid volviera a ser el de antes… –

–Entonces… de ahí creo que es todo normal – le dije haciendo que ella me mirará – Pero sigo sin entender por qué acudiste a mí –

–Porque dos semanas antes de que terminará con Kid… Por esa mentira tan larga de ser la relación perfecta. Spirit y Shinigami – sama pensaron que lo mejor sería que formalicemos la relación –

–Formalizar – repetí con extrañeza – Ya eran novios, que buscabas más –

–Nuestros padres, dijeron… que Kid y yo debemos casarnos –

Aquellas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez, de nuevo. E incluso observe a Maka que temblaba un poco por haberlo dicho.

–Por qué – me limite a preguntar

–Spirit es la mano derecha de Shinigami – sama, prácticamente estamos hablando que si por alguna razón los dos fallecen, y Kid queda al poder de las empresas de Shinigami-sama, debe tener alguien a lado, que mejor que su amiga y novia de la infancia – me comunicó Maka

–Por eso terminaste con Kid – le dije. Pero Maka negó.

–Cuando se nos comunicó, fue como que íbamos aceptar lo dicho. Pero entonces Kid me dijo claramente "_Estas segura, una cosa es fingir amarnos en la preparatoria y otra es en la vida real. Si damos este paso, perdemos todo lo que una vez quisimos_"Esas palabras causaron que en mi mente venga tu imagen – La vi sonrojarse, notando como bajaba la vista – Entonces me acorde, el porque me sorprendió que tú seas el novio y porque hice tanto problema por todo un mes por ustedes…–

–Me acuerdo que decías que yo jugaba con Chrona, que no la querría – le respondí – Pero paró cuando… terminó los festivales – Entonces noté con extrañeza ese acontecimiento. Kid cambió por vernos bailar entonces ¿Maka?

–Ese día los vi bailar, vi la felicidad de Chrona y tu felicidad – dijo con una sonrisa – Me sentí devastada, de que mi mejor amiga tuviera realmente un chico que le adora, que a mí me trato mal, mi mejor amiga tenía una conexión con mi novio, las primas que son como hermanas de mi novio sean mejores amigas de mi mejor amiga cuando nunca me dirigieron más de una palabra… Todo se fue abajo ese día. Sentí que perdí todo y que Chrona tenía todo – Bajó la vista – Ese día me di cuenta el por qué no soporte saber que tú estabas de novio, era porque simplemente, alguna vez pensé que tú ibas a ser mi novio. Me di cuenta esa noche mientras apretaba la mano de Kid, en acuerdo mutuo por ambos para darnos el apoyo, porque en ese momento supe… Que me gustabas Soul, porque me arrebataron eso… –

La miraba completamente sorprendido, que era maldita estupidez. Era un maldito embrollo como nunca – Espera, los festivales fue cuando paso ya un mes de lo que salí con Chrona, y ya han pasado tres años y algo más… Ustedes dos se quedaron callados todo este tiempo – le dije girándome a verla. Maka simplemente asintió. Bufé molesto, como jodía esta situación.

–Entonces Kid te dijo esas palabras te acordaste de lo que "posiblemente" ibas a perder – dijo Soul – NO pensaste que igual él estaba diciendo lo mismo por él –

–Lo sé, decía por la posible conexión con Chrona. Él sabía lo que sentía por ti. Pero nunca he sabido realmente sí quiso alguna vez a Chrona, solo era atracción…– me dijo Maka, casi susurrándome

–Espera y como esto se relaciona… – dije exasperándome

–Simple, me di cuenta de ello y a las dos semanas terminé a Kid, aunque el parece que había tomado la decisión de seguir con la farsa, ese día discutimos feamente. Y prácticamente solté unas idioteces que hasta ahora me arrepiento… – Observe como Maka giraba a ver a Kid que estaba unos asientos atrás notando como hablaba tranquilamente con Chrona.

–Qué paso – pregunté suavemente

–Por eso llegué llorando a tu casa… Porque ese día Kid me aclaró demasiadas cosas sobre mí y yo me di el placer de abrirle heridas viejas que ya estaban sanando… – se limitó a decir Chrona.

– _¡Maka, espera! Tú no puedes decirme a la una semana te quiero y a la otra venirme a terminar, se supone que nos íbamos a casar – gritaba Kid mientras me tomaba de las muñecas apegándome a él _

– _¡No quiero casarme! – Le grite – No quiero estar contigo, ¡Joder entiéndelo! –_

–_Ya lo sé, ¡Maldita sea! No estoy haciendo esto por ti o por mí, estoy haciendo por la empresa – gritaba mientras me soltó fuertemente –Esto ya es un asunto netamente político, no tiene nada que ver con el amor y esas babosadas… –_

–_Y pensabas que me iba a quedar a tu lado sin cariño – le dije fulminándolo con la mirada –No me jodas Kid, yo no voy a hacer eso –_

–_Maka, sabes que te quiero – me dijo rápidamente – Pero esto es un caso diferente –_

– _¿Diferente? Quiero casarme con alguien que me diga que me ama – le grite con fuerza_

– _¿Amar? ¡Mentira! Tú te quieres casar con el hombre que tú amas, y no soy yo ¿verdad? – Me dijo haciéndome callar – Deja de ser egoísta Maka, Soul es de Chrona y ellos dos son felices juntos. Deja de soñar que algún día tú y él van a tener algo, el día que suceda algo de eso, todo nuestro grupo estaría quebrado… ¡Solamente por tu egoísmo! –_

_Esas palabras calaron hondo en mí. Y dolía… ¿Cómo pudo decirme eso? Pero era verdad, pero aun así. Soul, sé que Soul me quiere, debe estar, debe pasar…_

–_Mentiroso – le dije en un susurro – ¡Mentiroso! – le grite con fuerza, sentí mis ojos enrojecer – No me vengas con cosas egoístas, si tú más que nadie eres egoísta. Tienes que tener a un grupo de personas completamente simétricas para no sufrir uno de tus ataques y encima eso de la empresa ¡JA! Desde cuándo tú te preocupas por los asuntos de la empresa familiar. Si nunca más quisiste ver con eso desde el estúpido secuestro, es estúpida la situación, tú me reclamas por amor… ¿Amor? Tú que puedes saber del amor, Tu padre prácticamente te para asunto desde que paso el secuestro, ¡Ja! Y encima me dices ¿amor? Tu propia madre te secuestro, te golpeó tremendamente en el lado izquierdo, incluso te hizo esas torturas que por eso tu cabello nunca más volvió a tener color normal. Esas tres líneas arruinaron tu simetría, Kid, es la señal de que tu vida está marcada porque nadie te quiere. ¡Eres una basura! –_

_Cuando noté todo lo que había gritado, cuando capte la respiración acelerada de Kid. Cuando alce la vista y me topé con esos ojos dorados que siempre había expresado bondad y amor, ese día me di cuenta de cuanto Kid estaba quebrado, por primera vez vi odio completó en los ojos de Kid llenos de soledad. Me di cuenta, que por primera vez, había herido a una persona que quería demasiado por su egoísmo. _

–_Kid… perdón… yo – apenas pude tartamudear. Antes de recibir un giro de mi brazo, y una cachetada. Giré a ver sorprendida, notando que mi padre, Spirit, tenía su mano levantaba y sostenía fuertemente mi brazo. Me miraba con tanta desaprobación, también me di cuenta ese día. Que lo que más le dolía mi padre era haberme levantado la mano, aun así sea que era correcto por mis palabras._

–_Nos vamos – declaró con una voz tan cargada de enojo. Levantó la vista mirando al chico detrás de mí, entonces regrese a verle. Y jamás olvidaré._

_El nombre DEATH THE KID, que significa, el chico muerto. En ese instante, lo vi, a la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas. Kid permanecía indiferente, su piel blanca resplandecía como nunca, su típico traje negro, lo hacía ver más elegante. Kid parado en el pasillo, mirando de lado la venta, con sus manos en los bolsillos, se giró a vernos, sus ojos mieles… Estaban muertos._

–_Hasta mañana Spirit-san, Maka – dijo con la voz ronca. Entonces… Supe que el nombre lo describía a la perfección._

_Ese día, supe que Kid, era un chico muerto que caminaba entre el mundo de los vivos. _

– ¿Maka? – oí la voz de Soul preguntarme

–Lo siento – le dije en un susurro

–Entonces… qué le dijiste a Kid… Porque se pelearon… – preguntó Soul. Le regrese a ver nuevamente.

–No puedo decirlo, pero me acuerdo que después de eso, me zafe del agarre de mi padre y me fui a mi departamento, y vi tu puerta. Recapitule todas las palabras que tuve en la discusión, y comprendí que realmente me gustabas demasiado y no toleraría que Kid diga que no iba estar contigo. Entonces espere ahí en el pasillo, a ver si salías a verme alguna vez… Por eso, dije aquello. Tal vez si tú hubieras estado con el comportamiento de ahora hace cinco años, capaz lo más seguro, es que nos hubiéramos gustado, y probablemente nunca hubiera pasado todo el daño que nos hemos hecho entre los cuatro… –

Soul se quedó en silencio escuchando – Lo siento Maka…–

–Pero para ti que es Kid ahora – preguntó – Que soy yo ahora –

–Kid es calma, es tranquilidad y estabilidad. Soul tu eres arriesgado, peligro. – le conteste – Así les veo a los dos…–

–A quién escogerías… – preguntó Soul

Entonces regrese a ver notando como Kid acomodaba mejor a Chrona en su hombro que estaba dormida, tenía una pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Y recordó de nuevo aquellos ojos vacíos, aquella promesa…

–_Kid si alguna vez terminamos, y vas a entrar con alguien, dime que me amas – le dije con una sonrisa_

–_Por qué piensas en eso – pregunto Kid, agarrando mi mano _

–_Quién sabe, pero prométeme… – dije alzando su mano hasta besar su palma suavemente._

–_Lo prometo… – susurró Kid – Pero explícame por qué –_

–_Porque sería agradecerme por haberte amado todo este tiempo –_

_Kid me sonrió y me tomo entre sus brazos, y otra vez sentí esa tranquilidad, esa seguridad que era estar entre los brazos de Kid, sabía que tal vez nunca tuviera ese mismo sentimiento con Soul…_

_Solo con Kid._

–No lo sé – mentí.

Porque estaba segura, que Soul había notado la mentira, sabía que Kid era mi tranquilidad, lo estable de mí. Y eso… Nadie podría quitarle.

Ni siquiera Chrona.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capítulo Final:<strong>

_Lamento las demoras. Bueno aver aclaro. He hablado de un pasado turbio de Kid, se sabrá eso más adelante. Segundo, Maka esta confundida, es decir, busca al hombre que la ame y la protega pero al mismo tiempo no quiere dejar la estabilidad que ya tuvo con otro hombre. Entonces ella esta tratando de decidir a quien realmente desea o a Kid es la calma o a SOul que es lo nuevo. Kid demuestra siempre haber tenido una conexión con Chrona, la cual ha envidiado Maka. También vemos, que Maka pierde los estribos por que Kid le dice que es egoísta. Y maka lo acepta al final diciendo, que Chrona jamás tendrá a Kid, puesto que es su estabilidad en su vida. _

_Espero haber aclarado todas estas cosas, este capítulo me encantó escribirlo, ya que es por primera vez le hago daño a Kid, jajajaja no es broma, tal vez es porque Maka y kid tienen un relación extraña en este fic. No es el tira y afloja que tiene Chrona con SOul... más bien es como esa frase que dice "Novios que parecen amigos" Entonces encima tienen un pasado del cual se desconoce...  
><em>

_Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier duda! No duden en ponerlo._

_Espero si quiera haberles sacado una sonricilla por ver que actualizé. Espero actualizar más pronto._

_Lady Anne~  
><em>


End file.
